ESTRELLA Saeko
by CieloCriss
Summary: Kotaro es hijo de Yamato y Sora. Ya es adulto y además de estudiar la Universidad, es voluntario en un hospital de enfermos terminales. La vida se le complica cuando la mejor amiga de su hermano adolescente se enamora de él.
1. ESTRELLA Saeko

_Feliz Año a todos._

Sé que debo muchas actualizaciones, pero la combinación del año viejo, mis manos y las ganas de escribir me llevaron a hacer **un fic muuuuy futurista de los hijos de los elegidos.** Por supuesto, este es un **SEMI AU** y la idea no va ligada directamente a mi fic Apócrifo, ni a Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas (aunque claro que hay cosas que sí están relacionadas).

Aquí, además de existir Mayumi y Kotaro Ishida, existe un tercer hijo menor de Sora y Matt llamado Takumi (es 7 años menor que Kotty, rubio y de ojos grises… es un chico medio raro, pero guapísimo y muy interesante, que suele hacerse el indiferente). En el caso de los Yagami, Tai se ha casado con la madre de sus trillizos Soji, Hidemi y Taiki, Akane Fujiyama, y pues además tienen otra hija que es menor, llamada Hikaru (de la misma edad que Takumi, esta chica de peque era muy traviesa, sucia y juguetona). En realidad Takumi y Hikaru (Tk y Karu) ya existen en otros proyectos que no he publicado, pero es la primera vez que los subo a fanfiction, así que espero que no les desagraden (seguro que piensan, ¿es que esta chica no se cansa de inventarle hijos a los elegidos?, la respuesta es no, me fascinan las combinaciones de hijos que puedo crear jojo).

De cualquier modo, el prota es otro personaje y en torno a éste gira la historia.

Es una historia que habla del amor y del desamor…

Dedicado a Marin-Ishida, quien recientemente publicó lindos fics Sorato que me reanimaron.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTRELLA Saeko<strong>

Por CieloCriss

Se desinfló por completo cuando estuvo frente al departamento de sus padres. Leyó el apellido Ishida en la plaquita de la entrada y suspiró desganado, como si no valiera la pena entrar.

Con sus ojos meditaba si era conveniente cruzar el umbral de la casa donde se había criado para pasar la fiesta de Navidad, pero a final de cuentas lo hizo, porque necesitaba consuelo.

Llevaba su par de ojos muy irritados. Cualquiera que lo viera por la calle probablemente notaría que había estado llorando como un bebé.

En definitiva, el joven prefería que le vieran llorar en casa. Quería sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre en su espalda. Quería notar la mueca chueca y singular que su padre le ofrecía como sonrisa de apoyo… no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ese joven no cambiaría esos consuelos por nada en el mundo.

Por eso accionó su brazalete digital, pulsó la clave de la puerta, y ésta cedió hasta abrirse como si fuera automática.

Adentro olía a galletas. Su madre tenía la costumbre de hornearlas desde que tenía 14 años. Cuando estaba de buenas, su padre se ponía a contar que un 24 de diciembre del 2002, su madre le había conquistado con esas galletas que sabían y olían como el mismo amor.

El amor.

El muchacho se acomodó el traje para verse compuesto. Tenía 23 años, pero en ocasiones todavía le pedían su ID en los antros y hasta sus mismos padres le confundían con un crío de 6 años.

Era de estura media, delgado y sus ojos rubíes eran sinceros, como la intensidad del sol.

"Una cena de Nochebuena en familia siempre anima al corazón", fue lo que pudo decir, mordiéndose un poco los labios.

Oyó que su madre gritaba su nombre. La vio más guapa que nunca a pesar de que ya tenía pequeñas arrugas, con un mandil gastado y en las manos unos guantes enormes y deformados que estaban quemados por partes, como la vida de cualquier persona.

"¡Kotty, hijo mío!", chilló Sora Ishida, abrazando a su hijo mediano con fuerza, "Has podido venir, ¡has podido venir!".

"No concibo Navidad sin ti, mamá", confesó el muchacho, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Quiso echarse a llorar y contar sus penas, pero el chico se contuvo en cuanto vio que su padre se asomaba por el pasillo con las mellizas en brazos.

"¡Natsumi! ¡Akiko!", llamó Kotaro, embobado en cuanto vio a su sobrinitas jalar al mismo tiempo la cabellera todavía rubia de su padre, Yamato Ishida.

"Hijo, quítamelas, me quieren dejar tan calvo como a Taichi", pidió el ex astronauta, aunque era un hecho que Yagami tenía más cabello que él.

Kotaro se olvidó brevemente de sus lágrimas contenidas, besó a su madre en la frente y corrió hacia donde su padre sostenía a las hijas de su hermana mayor, unas mellizas de apenas un año que tenían a todos locos en casa.

Sin saludar a Yamato, se echó en brazos a Aki, una dulce pelirrojita que era mucho más dócil que Natsumi, la hermana idéntica, pero de cabello castaño y tres minutos mayor.

"Qué monas están", las chuleó encantado.

Su hermana y marido vivían lejos y no podía ver a sus sobrinas seguido, por eso enloquecía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerlas cerca.

"Son preciosas y se parecen a Sora", acordó Yamato, tratando de quitar las manitas de Natsumi de su amado cabello, "pero los genes Yagami no les hace bien".

La manita nívea de Natsumi estaba tan aferrada a los cabellos dorados de su abuelo, que el mismo Kotaro tuvo que desenmarañar los deditos y liberar a su padre de la nieta, que sonrió con gracia, pestañeando unos enormes ojos iguales a los de su abuela materna.

"Bonita, no jales los cabellos de abuelito, que le saldrán canas y no podré soportarle", pidió Sora, reclamando a Natsumi, quien de inmediato se acomodó en los brazos de la mamá de su mamá.

"Natsu-chan es igual a mi madre", se ilusionó Kotaro, meciendo a Akiko.

Yamato bufó con indignación por el comentario de su esposa.

¿Él? ¿Insoportable por la aparición de canas? ¿Pues qué se creía Sora? ¿qué no podía asimilar la llegada inminente e inexorable de la vejez?

Eso creyó Kotaro que pensaba su padre con sólo verle el gesto que puso en el rostro.

"¿Y no vas a saludarme, hijo desnaturalizado?", regañó al muchacho.

"Perdona, papá, es que las nenas son más atractivas que tú", sinceró, dándole un abrazo a su padre con Aki-chan en medio.

"No te culpo", ahora se acomodó la corbata, rodeó los hombros del hijo y le sonrió. "Estas niñas nos han iluminado la casa".

"Me alegra… ¿y May?".

"Han ido a territorio Yagami para traerlos a la cena. Traerán una tarta, pero nadie querrá comerla porque son mucho mejores las galletas de tu madre".

"Porque son galletas de amor", susurró Kotaro.

Yamato iba a replicar, pero su hijo había afirmado una oración, no había utilizado la ironía, no había hecho una broma, sólo había dado una opinión llena de melancolía.

"No son galletas de amor. Son harina y chocolate, incluso me atrevo a decir que el ingrediente secreto es soda", una voz fría pero encantadora interrumpió la conversación.

Kotaro enfocó a Takumi Ishida, su hermano menor.

'Tk', como le apodaban en honor a su tío Takeru, se había vuelto a estirar un poco. Kotaro notó con decepción que estaba casi a su altura con sólo 17 añitos. Estaban más rubio y guapo que nunca. Sus ojos de plata parecían una espada filosa y de samurai.

Las manos de su hermanito eran largas y finas como pianista que era.

"Son galletas de amor, porque se entregan junto con ese sentimiento", retó Kotaro a su hermanito.

En realidad, quiso abrazarle. Decirle lo guapo que estaba, lo bien que le sentaba crecer y soltar esa voz madura, pero no pudo. La tentación de discutir siempre era más poderosa entre ese par de hermanos.

"Te equivocas", dijo con paciencia el hermano menor, "la galletas son un alimento, los sentimientos de las personas que las preparó son otro cuento. Llamarles galletas de amor es, por tanto, incorrecto".

"¡Ese no es el punto, Tk!", se enervó Kotaro Ishida, haciendo que los ojitos color chocolate de Aki se exaltaran.

Yamato resopló al oír a sus vástagos. Estaba impuestos a esos pleitos cada vez que se reunían.

"¿Alguna vez terminarán de crecer ustedes dos?", renegó, "Asustan a mi bebé, ven con abue, Aki-chan".

La bebé se aferró a su abuelo, y casi al instante, siguiendo los pasos de su melliza –que estaba al cuidado de Sora- se aferró al cabello de Yamato.

"Yellow", fue lo que dijo a su escaso año de edad, lo que provocó que Sora sonriera y los hermanos se relajaran un poco. Era una suerte que la cría distinguiera los colores tan pequeña y hasta en inglés.

"Por favor, chicos, salúdense y no peleen", rogó la madre. Ella y Yamato se retiraron.

Takumi y Kotaro hicieron un choque de manos en señal de paz y se separaron. Tk fue directo al piano que estaba en el lobby. Kotaro vagó por su antigua casa hasta que llegó a su habitación y le echó un vistazo.

Poco quedaba de su cuarto con tapiz del sistema solar y edredones de la NASA. Ahora, su habitación estaba llena de libritos de partituras, teclados a medio construir, libros y basura de su hermano menor, el único que compartía la casa con los padres.

Tres años atrás, Mayumi, la hija mayor del matrimonio entre Sora y Matt, se había casado con Taiki Yagami. Había sido un matrimonio abrupto, casi secreto y misterioso que todo el mundo se esperaba menos Yamato.

A Kotaro le fascinaba su cuñado y estaba definitivamente enamorado de sus sobrinitas, pero desde la partida de May, las cosas no habían sido las mismas en el hogar de los Ishida.

Kotaro había tenido que salir de casa para estudiar la universidad y comenzar a trabajar en el voluntariado del hospital.

Al principio había intentado vivir con Takumi y sus padres, pero el tiempo de los traslados entre el voluntariado y la universidad lo había vuelto loco, por lo que había terminado mudándose a una casa de estudiantes que estaba cerca del hospital donde hacía de voluntario al menos cuatro veces por semana.

Hacía de lo que fuera con tal de ayudar en ese hospital, donde se recibían enfermos de bajos recursos, abandonados y desahuciados.

Leía cuentos para ancianos, recibía recién nacidos cuando hacía falta personal médico, daba primeros auxilios en casos de urgencias y, si tenía tiempo, aceptaba las palabras de amor que le ofrecían las jovencitas moribundas.

En su afán por cumplirles deseos a chicas con enfermedades terminales, Kotaro hacía lo que fuera y eso lo tenía tremendamente desgastado.

Traes echar un vistazo en sus lugares especiales, fue hasta el corral donde su madre había acostado a las bebés y se ofreció a ayudarle con la cena.

"Kotty, quiero que te sientes y descanses", puntualizó Sora, tomando la quijada de su hijo mediano con preocupación, "¿Te crees que siento bonito que te me desaparezcas meses enteros y llegues a celebrar las navidades con estas ojeras?, sólo tienes 23 años".

"A mi edad papá estaba por graduarse de astronauta. Trabajar como voluntario en un hospital de enfermos terminales no es nada comparado con ir al espacio", consideró Kotaro, "y voy bien en las clases, ¿a que sí?, porque te ha llegado el kárdex con mis notas ¿cierto?".

Sora suspiró.

"Sí, Kotty, pero me preocupa tu salud y tu sonrisa".

"Te ayudaré a poner la mesa", y como recompensa a la preocupación de su madre, el chico sonrió con su enorme potencial de risa, estirando sus labios frescos, sus dientes blancos y relucientes. "Después de todo es tu aniversario, un día como este, pero de 2002, te hiciste novia de mi papá".

Mientras ponía los mantelitos individuales en una mesa larga que habían adquirido un par de años atrás, Kotaro comenzó a conmoverse con la música que salía de las manos de su hermano.

Al fondo, las melodías de Takumi traspasaban cualquier cuerpo y llegaban al alma. Si su hermanito aceptara ir al hospital a tocarle a las chicas enfermas, ¿acaso no sentirían amor?

"A eso yo le llamaría música de amor", soltó divertido, encantado de haber aparecido en su casa esa Navidad. Se sentía despreciable por haber dudado en tocar a la puerta.

Ahí, entre la mirada fría de su hermano, la ausencia de su hermana y la sombra de sus padres, estaba su verdadero hogar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse cuando Kotaro había terminado sus labores de ayudante. Vio con gusto que su hermana favorita entraba a la casa igual de 'cool' que siempre, pero con 27 años y dos hijas a cuestas.

Iba discutiendo con su marido, los dos vestían como dos chavales que no han crecido. Él llevaba su piercing de siempre, ella todavía lucía un tatuaje con el símbolo de la amistad en su antebrazo.

"May…", soltó con ilusión Kotty, y su hermana le sonrió con complicidad.

"Pero si es el buen Kotty que decidió venir a ver a su vieja hermana", se burló, mientras como crío, el pelirrojo hijo de Sora se le echaba encima a su consanguínea y la abrazaba con fuerza.

"No me digas Kotty, ¿no ves que ya casi soy licenciado en mercadotecnia y 'enfermero' al mismo tiempo?".

"Cierto, el chiquitín está creciendo", ironizó la rubia, separando al pelirrojo. "Pero en serio, Kotty, no sé si sea bueno que estudies dos cosas a la vez, te vas a matar".

"Nah, la tienes más difícil tú, oneesan, vives en el campo y cuidas a las peques y a tu otro hijo Taik", con una mirada encantadora y lo más frívola que pudo, Kotaro intentó burlarse de su cuñado, pero Taiki pasó de él, sólo lo saludó con un gesto y de inmediato fue adonde estaban sus hijas, es decir, arrinconadas en el corral con el abuelito Yamato vigilándolas de cerca.

Taichi Yagami y su esposa Akane llegaron tras la joven pareja, a su lado, la hija menor de éstos, llamada Hikaru, llevaba con torpeza un pastel de mal aspecto.

"Kotty, no has crecido nada", se burló Taichi, el mejor amigo de sus padres.

Kotaro suspiró.

"Tío Tai, no me digas así".

Pero Tai también le ignoró, fue hasta sus nietas y comenzó a pelear con Yamato por el amor de las mismas.

"Te digo que yo te las gané, yo voy a cargarlas en brazos, idiota", se oía la voz de Ishida.

"Las has tenido toda la tarde, baka, ¡es mi turno!", exigió el abuelo moreno, mientras Natsumi y Akiko tenían su atención en su adorado padre Taiki.

"¿No podrían repartírselas?, después de todos son dos nenas y las pueden rotar", propuso Taik.

"Hijo, no te metas. Esto es entre tu suegro y yo", regañó Taichi.

"Sí, mocoso, largo de aquí", apoyó Yama.

Mayumi y Taiki encogieron los hombros con despreocupación, recogieron a sus hijas y las llevaron a las mesas, para sentarlas en las sillitas especiales.

"¿Cómo estás, Akane-san?", preguntó Kotaro, ignorando la absurda conversación entre su padre y Yagami.

La esposa de Taichi le sonrió al pelirrojo. A pesar de la diferencia de edades eran buenos amigos desde que Kotty era niño.

"Aún no me acostumbro a la felicidad", le confesó la señora, "aunque ya suman casi 20 años de ella".

"A mí me parece que en cuanto nos acostumbramos a la felicidad se esfuma", aportó Kotaro, pero su frase se vio interrumpida cuando un gritito despavorido les hizo mirar al frente.

Hikaru Yagami, que llevaba por primera vez en su vida zapatos de tacón, resbaló con la tarta y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Takumi logró rescatar el pastel y sujetar a la chica al mismo tiempo.

"Tonta Hikaru, ¿es que tengo que repetirte que no puedes usar zapatos de tacón si no practicas antes?, además, no puedes entrar a mi casa con esos zancos, que vas a rayar el piso", regañó como ya era costumbre.

Pero aunque lo acostumbrado era que Hikaru le riñera de vuelta, Kotaro notó con asombro que la muchacha se ponía roja, se restregaba una falda arrugada y agachaba esa hermosa mirada castaña con la que había nacido.

"Lo intenté", se disculpó.

"Debes pedir ayuda de los demás cuando no puedas cargar tartas y andar en tacones al mismo tiempo", el tono de voz de Tk siempre sonaba frío, pero Kotty sabía cuánto adoraba su hermanito a la hija menor del matrimonio Yagami… de alguna manera estaban predestinados a enamorarse.

Era como los amores primeros y eternos de las películas. Era algo puro como su emblema.

Sacudió la cabeza y recordó la dolencia de su corazón. Encogió las cejas para armarse de valor.

Takumi llevó la tarta hasta la cocina.

"¿La has cocinado tú, Karu-chan?", preguntó a Hikaru.

"Sí, Tk".

"No la habrás hecho de lodo como cuando eras niña, ¿verdad?", siguió diciendo Takumi con indignación, "porque tardé meses en recuperar la funcionalidad de mi tripa".

"Eah, Tk, no hagas esas bromas pesadas con tu amiga", regañé al benjamín de la familia.

"Cuando tienes una mejor amiga, hay cosas que no son bromas aunque lo sean en tiempo y forma", fue la respuesta de Takumi.

A veces, su hermano soltaba frases inconexas sin lógica; filosofaba sobre cosas absurdas que nadie comprendía, ni siquiera su sombra.

Pero a Hikaru eso le bastó para sonreír de oreja a oreja, le dirigió a Kotaro una risa dulce, parecida a la de Hidemi Yagami, lo que le hizo confirmar al mediano Ishida que su hermanito y su mejor amiga se gustaban.

'El amor es tan bonito', se decía siempre que encontraba pares de enamorados y medias naranjas. Su primo Seiyuro le decía que si se esmeraba podía ser un excelente cupido pero un pésimo enamorado.

"Te presionas demasiado, primo, te exiges amor para con cada chica que se te declara", le decía frecuentemente el hijo de tío Takeru, "es verdad que tuve muchas novias antes, pero no les regalaba mi corazón a la primera, y a mí me da la impresión de que tú permites que cualquier chica te lo pisotee".

Sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó que su madre los llamaba a que fueran a cenar.

Habían traído comida del restaurante de Daisuke, como siempre. Desde principios de noviembre apartaban cena para la familia porque los platillos elaborados de Sora no eran tan competentes como sus galletas. Yamato, por su parte, se rehusaba a cocinar desde que se había jubilado de la disquera y la NASA.

El matrimonio Yagami se sentó con las manos unidas. Taichi estaba encantado y parecía que ya había olvidado su discusión con Yamato por el amor de sus nietas. Por segundos, el hombre gritaba apodos y cariños graciosos a las mellizas, las llamaba "agumoncitas" "gorilitas" "alacrancitas" y cualquier frase que reventaba de enojo a Yamato, quien prefería referirse a sus nietas como "preciosidades", "dulzuras" y "hermosuras".

"¡Basta ya!", terminó regañando Sora, quien se sentó al lado de su marido. "Akane, ¿Es que ni Soji ni Hidemi y sus familias podrán venir?".

La señora Yagami se disculpó por la ausencia de sus otros dos hijos.

"Lo lamento, Sora-san, Hide y Seiyuro-san no pueden venir porque los niños tienen varicela; Soji está de viaje y no podrá llegar a tiempo", informó la señora.

"¡Varicela en navidad, mis pobres nietecitos locos!", lamentó Taichi, aunque al mismo tiempo liberó la carcajada, "Seiji trae una roncha en la punta de la nariz y parece el reno Rodolfo; Seichirou no puede ni caminar por las ronchitas que le salieron en las plantas de los pies y a Seiya lo bañan día y noche con una solución rarísima para que no se rasque los cachetes".

"Apenas un abuelo insensible se ríe de las penas de sus nietos", se indignó Yamato, mirando con odio a Tai.

"Estoy de acuerdo", apoyó Sora, siguiendo el juego.

"¡Por Dios, pero si es mejor que les dé la varicela cuando son bebés! ¿No es así, Kotty?", exigió respuesta Taichi.

Kotaro arqueó las cejas.

"En realidad no lo sé, porque sólo estoy de voluntario en un hospital y sólo he tomado asignaturas de trabajo social, pero te rogaría que me llamaras Kotaro y no Kotty, tío Tai, porque ya soy un hombre", se quejó.

"Este crío no cambia", se burló Taichi.

"Yo opino diferente", dijo Mayumi Ishida, quien a intervalos daba de comer a su bebé una papilla de aspecto asqueroso.

Se veía que la maternidad le caía excelente. A veces Yamato, Sora y hasta el mismo Kotaro se asustaban de lo liberal que podía ser Mayumi con sus bebas, pero en realidad era un hecho que los únicos que malcriaban a las mellizan eran los abuelos Taichi y Yamato en su afán por conquistarlas.

"¿Te refieres a que por fin maduró un poco?", preguntó Taiki.

El mayor de los trillizos de Tai era el obsesivo del matrimonio. También era mucho más torpe con las tareas que implicaban a las niñas, pero se esforzaba al doble que su mujer.

"No seas idiota", regañó su joven esposa, Sora giró los ojos inconforme de que su hija se expresara de su marido así en público, pero la rubia prosiguió. "Es un hecho que mi hermanito está muy herido y le cuesta mucho más aparentar ser feliz que antes, por lo menos este día".

"¿Eh?, ¡Si yo estoy bien!", reclamó Kotaro. De nuevo regresó la humedad a sus ojos rubíes.

"En realidad no estás bien, pero ya platicaremos luego", se entercó la rubia.

Kotaro notó que los Yagami, incluida la pequeña Hikaru, lo veían con signos de interrogación.

Su padre y su madre se habían puestos serios. Fue Takumi quien prosiguió.

"En realidad, Kotaro-niisan es transparente", precisó el rubio menor, "Y lo de hoy le duele mucho, con seguro se le ha muerto otra novia del hospital".

Fue como si el arbolito de navidad que adornaba el departamento se hubiera apagado. Fue como si Takumi hubiera hablando con una música de terror de fondo, o como si las lágrimas de Kotaro Ishida se hubieran convertido en un pequeño huracán en su rostro.

Él nunca confesaba nada a su hermano. Podría decirse que en los últimos años apenas hablaban, pero Takumi podía adivinar con facilidad los sentimientos de Kotaro.

Quizá se debiera a que tenía el emblema de la empatía o a que en realidad él era transparente, pero era un hecho que Tk tenía un don para comprender a los demás y, para el colmo, fingir indiferencia ante ese hecho.

Kotaro Ishida soltó los cubiertos cuando se descubrió llorando como crío en casa de sus padres, ¡y a sus 23 añotes!

No se sorbió los mocos ni corrió a los brazos de su madre como era su máximo deseo. Tampoco pidió el hombro de su padre, ni su pesada palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos.

Ni siquiera las sonrisas ajenas de Natsumi y Akiko lo despejaron. Porque era verdad. Se le había muerto la novia del hospital.

Justo dos horas antes de salir de la guardia del voluntariado, Saeko había quedado con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. La habían cubierto con una sábana blanca, pero aquella última mirada no podía irse de la cabeza de Kotaro.

"¿Qué no puedes callarte, Takumi?, ¡Con un demonio, es Navidad!, ¿¡Por qué siempre le atinas a esas cosas?", gruñó Yamato a su hijo menor.

"Creo que tengo que volverme al hospital", susurró Kotaro, "Lo que ha dicho Tk es verdad, Saeko-chan murió, sólo me tenía a mí en el mundo y…".

"Es que no está bien que te lo tomes tan a pecho, hermano", siguió diciendo Takumi, "Desde chico tienes la costumbre de hacerte novio de cualquier chica que se te declara porque te sientes inseguro y no quieres causarles dolor, ¿Esperas entonces que todo vaya bien cuando te lo piden niñas moribundas?".

"¡Takumi!", gritó esta vez Mayumi.

Kotaro se levantó del asiento. El chico pensó en su Tsunomon, en lo bien que le haría tenerlo consigo. ¿Sería ya un monísimo Gabumon, con un pelaje espeso como el Gabu de su padre?, ¿y por qué pensaba en digimons cuando Saeko estaba muerta?

Hizo amago de marcharse pero Sora sujetó la mano del muchacho.

"No, hijo, no te vas, te quedas en casa, cenas con tu familia y nos hablas de esa muchacha si tú… si tú así lo quieres …".

El joven miró con desespero a los Yagami, apenado. No era que se sintiera en desconfianza con Taichi y su mujer, porque les llamaba tíos y sabía que eran tan cercanos como su tío Takeru. La pequeña Hikaru, eterna y destinada enamorada de su hermanito sabiondo tampoco representaba un lío para él, pero aún así estaba incómodo.

No le hacía gracia que su gente estuviera al tanto de que se hacía de novias a niñas sin esperanza, porque podían malinterpretarlo.

Kotaro no tenía ese pasatiempo tan triste y enfermizo. Simplemente las cosas terminaban así. Cuando esas chicas le tomaban su mano fuerte y morena entre las de ellas, que eran flacas y pálidas como la parca, se le rompía el corazón.

Le bombeaba una y otra vez sin parar. Dentro de él se escuchaba una voz que le decía. Esta vez es amor. Esta vez es amor.

Y Kotaro no podía mentirse más: él soñaba con enamorarse, aunque generalmente fueran las chicas las interesadas en cumplir ese anhelo.

"Es Navidad", comentó el pelirrojo cuando ya pudo hablar, "En Navidad hablamos del aniversario del noviazgo de mis padres, de Santa, ¡y hablando de Santa! ¿Qué le traerá esta vez a Aki y Natsu?".

Kotaro lanzó una mirada desesperada a su cuñado Taiki.

"Ah, claro, ¡Santa!", captó el moreno, "Pues Santa Tai", y apuntó a su padre Taichi, "les traerá dos balones de fútbol soccer profesionales para bebés".

"¡Eso mola!, ¿pero es que existen balones profesionales para bebés?", opinó Hikaru, quien parecía encantada por cambiar de conversación. Por el contrario, Kotaro notó con desagrado que su hermano menor le miraba todavía, como si estuviera leyéndolo.

"Yama Claus les ha dado un mini karaoke".

"¿Será que las gemelas cantarán tan bonito como May?", de nuevo suavizó la conversación Karu, que llevaba su cabello oscuro completamente lacio.

Kotaro se enterneció al ver la de esfuerzos que se veía que hacía esa criatura para agradar al creído de su hermanito, que sólo tenía ojos para los pianos y para leer corazones ajenos.

"May y yo les compramos… ehhh ¿qué era, cielo?".

"No les compramos nada porque hay que aprovechar mientras no tengan conciencia de que hay que darles regalos, odiamos la sociedad consumista que hay en torno a la Navidad y preferimos festejar tradiciones orientales".

"¡Yo no crié así a mi hija, eso es cosa de Yagami!", se atrevió a mentir Yamato, todavía con el ojo puesto en Kotaro. Sora se afinó la garganta.

"¿No les ha ido bien, May?", trató de anexar a la conversación la primera elegida del Amor.

"El invernadero, la granja, los sembradíos y el colegio en el que trabaja Taiki van bien", dijo Mayumi, hastiada de que la criticaran.

"Y es broma, sí les compramos obsequios", se apresuró a decir Taik, "bueno, en realidad no, ¿cuenta un cambio de ropa nuevo?, es que tienen tantos juguetes".

La conversación siguió y tomó ese rumbo. Kotaro no supo comprenderla ni seguirla por completo, pero se conformó con que no se volvieran a tocar cosas de su vida.

Su corazón estaba conmovido por estar ahí, compartiendo cena con su familia. Aunque también estaba triste por haber dejado atrás el cadáver de esa niña de 2 décadas que había sido su novia.

A Saeko la habían traído al hospital de desahuciados después de que fue víctima de un accidente en el que perdió la vida toda su familia y había quedado gravísima.

De eso hacía seis meses, pero Kotaro aún recordaba el olor a sangre que se desprendía del cuerpo de aquella muchacha menuda y de cabello castaño muy clarito.

A los dos meses, la muchacha le había confesado a Kotaro lo enamorada que estaba de él.

"Pero si yo sólo te leo en voz alta y te cuento cómo me va en la escuela", había sonreído el pelirrojo.

"No. Tú eres amor", había dicho debilitada la chica.

Un paro cardiaco la había dejado muerta esa noche. Kotaro estaba convencido de que Saeko lo quería tanto, que él tenía la obligación de sentirse igual.

"Es que no sé como se siente el amor", se decía a sí mismo cuando tenía dudas sobre la persona con quien salía.

Probablemente, se insistía, no hacía falta tener el corazón en revolución ni el alma en pena para enamorarse.

Quizá el amor no era como lo pintaban. Talvez el amor era Saeko, pero Saeko ya no estaba ahí, y por tanto, la argollita dorada y con un diamante diminuto que había comprado con sus ahorros tampoco debía salir del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Kotaro estaba convencido de que su novia no tenía qué morir como las otras dos chicas que también habían sido sus enamoradas en el nosocomio donde daba servicio social.

El plan era llegar a casa y decir que iba a casarse con una chica enferma, pero en recuperación, a la cual adoraba. La estrategia que había desarrollado era que su padre se pondría pálido ante la noticia y su madre pondría el clásico rostro de terror que mostraba ante sus relaciones amorosas.

Su hermana le diría: "Estás mal, Kotty, crece, termina la carrera, consíguete trabajo y luego cásate"; y ya se encargaría de taparle la boca a Takumi si este intentaba decirle: "¿Acaso de verdad le amas, Kotaro-niisan?".

Pero nada de lo que había pensado había salido como lo quería. Y ahí estaba ahora, tratando de superar un momento de tensión mientras su familia hablaba de lo que les amanecería de Navidad a sus sobrinitas, quienes ajenas a todo, jugaban entre ellas una delicada guerra de papillas.

* * *

><p>"Hermano, ¿de verdad regresarás a Odaiba pronto?", preguntó Hikaru a Taiki. Él y Mayumi vivían en el pueblo de la bisabuela Ishida porque estaban reactivando las tierras que tenía la familia.<p>

"Claro, en cuanto convenza a mi mujer pediré el cambio a un colegio de por acá", dijo Taik. El rebelde muchacho se había convertido en un hombre igual de bonachón que su padre. Era directivo de una escuela primaria y se tomaba el papel con tanta seriedad como le pasaba a Taichi cuando era embajador del Digimundo en la Tierra.

Mayumi, contrario a los deseos de su padre, había estudiado agronomía. Era capaz de utilizar nuevas técnicas urbanas de siembra, pero aprovechando las tierras de su familia, la chica se había mudado al pueblo con su marido y llevaban una apacible vida con sus bebés.

La familia, sin embargo, los extrañaba mucho y siempre les chantajeaba para que regresaran.

"Entonces nunca, porque se ve que quien manda en tu matrimonio es May-san", se lamentó Hikaru Yagami, ensombrecida.

"No llores, bonita, que tienes a Hide y a Soji contigo".

Los ojos chocolate de Hikaru miraron con intensidad los de su hermano y se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez que fueran a verse.

"Cuida lo que dices, Takumi", fue la despedida de Mayumi. Su hermanito encogió los hombros.

"Es como la música y la nieve. Las dos caen pero sólo una se escucha", meditó el rubio de ojos grises.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?", se desesperó May, echando una cobija sobre la carriola de las mellizas para que no les cayera el frío, "Takumi, tú de filósofo te mueres, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?".

"Lo mío es el piano, la roca y la cascada", comentó el chico, todavía en otra dimensión.

"No tienes remedio", renegó May.

"Vamos, Hikaru, eres tan tonta que seguramente tendré que ayudarte a partir la tarta".

La muchacha aludida sonrió a su hermano, se despidió de Mayumi, de las chiquitas y corrió a la cocina de los Ishida.

Kotaro entonces quedó solo con su hermana y esposo. A dios gracias sus padres y los Yagami habían tenido la idea de ir a ver a los trillizos de Seiyuro y Hidemi que tenían varicela.

"Haré que se declaren hoy", avisó Kotaro.

"¿De qué hablas?", se molestó Taiki, "¿Te refieres a que el bicho-raro-de-tu-hermano-el-pianista se le declare a mi preciosa e inocente hermanita?, ¡me niego!".

"Que sepas que crié a Hikaru como si fuera mi hermana y también es bastante bicho raro", se indignó Kotaro, recordando las épocas de su infancia cuando todos sus amigos menores le adoraban y le llamaban senpai.

A Hikaru la recordaba como una chica alborotada, que corría de un lado a otro, que moqueaba y se embarraba la ropa, lo que le ponía los pelos de punta a su hermanito, un pequeñuelo obsesivo de la limpieza y la perfección.

"Son tan para cual", aportó. Taiki y Mayumi rodaron los ojos, "De hecho, me recuerdan a ustedes dos cuando eran críos… estaban predestinados. Pasa lo mismo con Takumi y Hikaru, entonces ¿por qué perder el tiempo si tienes a tu media naranja de mejor amigo?".

"No te líes, Kotty", aconsejó Mayumi, "No desvíes tus problemas metiéndote en otros asuntos".

"¿Es que no has visto que Karu-chan hasta se alisó el cabello y se puso zapatos de tacón para Takumi?", se volvió a indignar el pelirrojo.

Taik le dio un coscorrón.

"Como me entere de que tu rubito hermanito el pianista autista anda pasándose de listo con mi hermanita vengo a darle una tunda".

"Tocas a mi hermanito por coquetear con tu hermanita y duermes en el sofá un año, idiota Yagami", defendió Mayumi.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¿Por qué siempre me amenazas con falta de sexo en la cama?, ¡que te sepas que te puedo asaltar en el invernadero!", retó el moreno.

"Por lo que más quieran, no enfrente de mí y sus hijas", rogó el pelirrojo.

"Taik, lleva a Aki y Natsu al carro, te alcanzo en un momento", ordenó la que mandaba en el matrimonio.

"Lo haré, pero reflexiona sobre tus amenazas", dijo el joven, marchándose con las bebés.

Los hermanos mayores del matrimonio Ishida se quedaron solos.

"Lamento que perdieras a tu novia… otra vez", y sin poder evitarlo, May soltó su frase irónica, aunque más que sarcasmo, llevaba implícita su preocupación por su hermano… ya le parecía que éste tenía como hábito hacerse de novias a chicas sin esperanza de vivir.

"Le quería de verdad".

"¿Qué te duele?", preguntó May.

"No estoy seguro".

"Si la hubieras amado, Kotty, sabrías perfectamente hasta cuál átomo te duele".

"No me llames Kotty, ¿qué sabes tú de mí, hermana?; todos critican mi vocación, pero estoy estudiando Marketing como lo prometí, ¿qué mal hago si voy a cuidar un poco a los enfermos?".

"Te encariñas demasiado, confundes el amor con cualquier sentimiento de simpatía y priorizas a los demás antes que a ti y tus sentimientos… Aprende de mis errores, confundí la amistad con Taiki con el amor que sentía por él por años…", la muchacha abrazó a su consanguíneo, "Lamento mucho lo de la muchacha que murió, pero tú no tienes la culpa ¿entiendes?, y que quede claro, no te llamaré Kotaro hasta que te vea bien".

Un portazo fue la despedida de Mayumi.

"Tan 'tierna' mi hermana", soltó con sorna Kotaro.

Al fondo se oían las risas de Hikaru, la leve voz de Takumi dando indicaciones y el sonido del cuchillo cuando cortan una rebanada de pastel.

"Ese par no me necesita… lo que necesito yo es… en realidad no sé".

En vista de que sus padres no estaban, su hermanito estaba tonteando y su hermana ya se había ido, el joven decidió dormirse un rato en su vieja habitación.

Quitándole el caos que hacía Takumi en su cuarto –para dejar el cuarto oficial del mismo impecable-, la cama estaba hecha y con sábanas recién lavadas. Kotaro Ishida sabía que si se marchaba a la casa de asistencia su madre no se lo iba a perdonar, además, no tenía ganas de tomar el tren para Koenji, que era el distrito donde habitaba.

Bien podía tener un auto último modelo, pero para desgracia de Yamato y Sora, sus hijos eran demasiado independientes con respecto a las cosas materiales. Mayumi había aceptado que le pagaran la universidad, pero ahora no aceptaba nada de sus padres aunque éstos tenían un excelente nivel económico.

Kotaro había optado por imitar a su hermana. Sus padres le pagaban el alquiler de la casa de asistencia y las colegiaturas, pero Kotaro no aceptaba carro, ni regalos costosos ni nada material, sobre todo desde que le había dado por ser voluntario en un hospital

Se recostó en su cama, apagó la luz con su brazalete y vio un momento que en el techo de su habitación aún brillaban las calcomanías que su padre le había pegado ahí.

Como todas tenían forma de estrellas, planetas y asteroides, Ishida mayor había pegado constelaciones enteras para su hijito, en aquel entonces sobre-consentido y gracioso a más no poder.

"Quién diría, Tsunomon, no me convertí en astronauta, ni tampoco quiero ser como papá, ni tampoco me he conseguido una mujer tan buena como mamá", a veces hablaba a su digital como si estuviera con él todavía. Le daba ilusión pensar que su voz, aunque sonaba adulta, era reconocida en el Digimundo por su mejor amigo.

"Tsunomon, ¿recuerdas que le poníamos nombres a las estrellas?", el chico apuntó una estrella pequeña, que brillaba en verde fluorescente en su techo, "ahora esa es la estrella Saeko".

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Kotaro despertó pasadas las 2:00 horas del 25 de diciembre. Técnicamente ya no era el aniversario de sus padres y estaban en plena Navidad.<p>

No supo por qué, pero sus pies lo arrastraron hasta el árbol de navidad artificial y con ánimo vio que había un regalo para él, como siempre, de parte de sus padres.

Era la armónica. Su padre la había empaquetado y se la había vuelto a regalar como cuando era niño. Kotaro sonrió, siempre se preguntaba por qué le daba Yamato la armónica a él.

Era el hijo con menos talento musical. Takumi, literalmente, era un genio en el piano. A su corta edad había dado conciertos especiales y lo pronosticaban como una lumbrera en música.

No sólo era capaz de tocar, sino de componer y dirigir orquestas.

Por otra parte, Mayumi cantaba como querubín y sabía tocar la guitarra y el bajo. Quizá Yamato no estaba muy contento de que la joven hubiera dejado el talento atrás por ponerse a plantar huertas y sembradíos, pero las cosas eran así.

Él, en cambio, tenía manos torpes para la guitarra y aire pesado para la armónica, aunque a su padre le parecía que ese instrumento debía tenerlo él.

"Sí, prometo que practicaré más", le sonrió a la armónica. Se la guardó en el saco. Esperaba no volverla a perder, seguro que Yamato se moría del enojo cada vez que veía a la armónica rodando por el suelo de la vivienda.

En la misma cajita había una bufanda que le había diseñado su madre. Kotaro se sonrojó e inmediatamente se la colocó alrededor del cuello.

"A que me veo guapo", dijo viéndose en el mediocre espejo que le ofrecía una esferita del arbolito.

Había un regalo para May, el karaoke de las bebas y un presente para Takumi. Kotaro lo tomó y fue a buscar a su hermano.

En su cuarto estaban las sábanas deshechas, pero no había rastro del chico.

Como le dio olor a licor, Kotaro encendió la luz y con interés descubrió un par de botellas de sake que con esmero añejaba su padre en su cava de alcohol desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sonrió al pensar en el regaño que le darían a Takumi, aunque sintió que era mal hermano por pensar así. En realidad, Tk era un chico que no tenía sentido del miedo, lo que enloquecía a sus padres, que ya estaban viejos. Pero según sabía, no había habido noticias de que Takumi tuviera la afición de beber.

"Ay, mierda, ¡y estaba con Hikaru!".

Las sábanas revueltas no le daban buena señal. O quizás era una señal demasiado buena, al menos para su hermano.

Sin embargo, la idea de que su hermano perdiera la virginidad con la mejor amiga en el aniversario de sus padres en su casa le causó desazón.

Además, Takumi no podía ser tan cabrón.

Encontró a su hermanito en la cocina.

Estaba sentadito en una silla y recostado en la mesa, con los brazos ocultando su rostro de artista.

Kotaro dejó el regalito de los padres en la mesa.

"Tk ¿Estás ebrio?", preguntó. El silencio le contestó.

"Tk, ¿Te puedes poner de pie? ¿Estás respirando?", revisó que así fuera, "¡no me des estos sustos, ¿no ves que veo morir gente a diario?, ¡Takumi!".

Habría que llevar al crío a la cama. Se sintió feliz por ello. Al fin podría actuar como verdadero hermano mayor ante ese chico que era siete años menor que él.

Un olor muy dulce lo distrajo y al mirar hacia arriba, encontró a Hikaru Yagami abriendo la nevera y sacando una rebanada de tarta.

Con seguro los Yagami no habían vuelto por su hija, y cuando volvieran no les iba a hacer gracia ver a su benjamina con las mejillas especialmente chapeteadas.

Ya no llevaba el pelo tan liso y a leguas se veía que su estilo marimacho estaba dominando a la damita que llevaba adentro.

Por la pinta de borrachita que tenía, Kotaro supo que su hermanito no había desvirgado a nadie esa noche.

"Karu-chan", fue hasta la muchacha, que con trabajos sacaba el platito con tarta del refri, "Deja ahí, ven, siéntate, te serviré un poco de agua".

"Kotaro-sama, es para ti", ofreció la chica el pastel.

"Sí, claro, luego lo comeré".

"No. Es que no entiendes", hablaba claro a pesar de que parecía haberse pasado de copas, "lo horneé para ti".

Sin comprender por qué le decía eso, el pelirrojo le agradeció.

La tomó de los hombros.

"¿Te llevo a tu casa?", preguntó, ajeno a las mejillas de la niña que estaban a punto de explotar. Ajeno a los ojos cristalinos y oscuros que le penetraban con la mirada.

"Takumi dice que cuando una niña te da una carta de amor, te da un regalo o se te declara, tú la besas, ¿verdad?".

"¿Karu-chan?".

"Te hice una tarta, ¿entonces por qué no me besas a mí?".

Y las manos con las que sujetaba Kotaro a la castaña perdieron fuerza y quedaron colgadas a su costado.

Cuando menos pensó, la niña de 17 años, la mejor amiga de su hermanito, le sellaba sus labios con los suyos.

Y aunque sabían ligeramente a licor, lo que dejó alarmado a Kotaro fue que en su interior sintió que echaban carbón a una locomotora que le perforaba el pecho.

"Espera, Karu-chan…"

La separó de él cuando escuchó que algo caía en el suelo.

Kotaro miró al piso y vio que el regalo que sus padres habían apartado para Takumi estaba tirado.

"¡Takumi!", recordó de pronto. Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano.

Ya no estaba recostado en el comedor, pero alcanzó a verlo a la entrada de la cocina.

Brevemente, Kotaro fue capaz de ver la silueta de su hermano menor perderse en el departamento.

Llevaba una mueca muy rara en la boca. Los ojos grises se veían oscuros y no brillaban como la plata.

En esos segundos, Kotaro descubrió el dolor de la mirada de Takumi, supo que Hikaru le quería de verdad y comprendió que, sin darse cuenta, estaba inmerso en una historia de amor tan triste, como el leve brillo que desprendía la estrellita de plástico fosforescente que había en el techo de su cuarto y que el joven acababa de bautizar como Saeko.

* * *

><p>¿Fin del Oneshot?<p>

* * *

><p>Estuvo muy triste, lo sé, y seguramente una secuela vendría genial, pero ya me lo dirán ustedes si vale la pena seguirle.<p>

Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos y otra persona, pero nomás no encontraba candidatos que me apeteciera torturar. Desde que creé a Takumi supe que contrastaría mucho con Kotaro, y eso fue lo que me animó a querer escribir sobre este par.

Ya dirán ustedes con quien estaba predestinada Hikaru. Yo lo dejo a la imaginación. También me dirán si les gusta Takumi. No pude evitarlo y en este fic terminé casando a Taiki con Mayumi. No contenta les creé hijitas, no sé, pero me pareció lindo imaginar que tuvieran gemelitas. También adelanté que es probable que Sei Takaishi se case con Hidemi Yagami y tengan trillizos.

Dirán ustedes ¿Es que todos tendrán miles de hijos múltiples en los fics de esta mujer?, la respuesta es 'no'. Sólo Taiki y Hidemi, ya que tienen el antecedente genético, por lo que los hijos les salen en forma de mellizos y trillizos en sus matrimonios. En el caso de Soji, mi nuevo personaje de Apócrifo, no sé que pasará, pero no tendrá gemelos ni trillizos ni quintillizos o al menos no se me antoja.

Gracias por leer este pequeño Fic Universo Alterno.

¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Lo odiaste?, ¡dímelo por favor!

CieloCriss.


	2. GALAXIA Sorato

Hola a todos

Esta es la continuación oficial del fic "ESTRELLA Saeko", y tiene como protagonista a Kotaro Ishida, quien en mi universo de fics es el hijo mediano de Sora y Yamato.

Esta saga tendrá varios capítulos y, por el momento, les publico una segunda entrega.

* * *

><p><strong>GALAXIA Sorato<strong>

Por CieloCriss

Carraspeó. Abrió los ojos un instante y se reacomodó en el futón.

El muchacho apretó su rostro moreno, que en estos momentos estaba algo pálido, por la falta de contacto con el sol.

Un molesto haz de luz se coló por la única ventana de su apartamento, lo que lo hizo gruñir y volver a revolverse en las cobijas.

"¿Qué día será?", se preguntó Kotaro Ishida antes de arrastrarse a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

Se movió de manera lenta, vencida, y después volvió a acomodarse en el futón: de nueva cuenta no le apetecía levantarse en todo el día.

El hijo mediano de Yamato y Sora suspiró, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, llevaba más de tres semanas encerrado en su apartamento.

Alrededor de su cama había decenas de envases de plástico de las sopas instantáneas que había comido. Se había mantenido vivo con ellas y algunas botellas de agua, ya que se había negado a salir de su hogar para comprar mandado.

En su afán por encerrarse, había desertado sus guardias de asistencia en el hospital y tampoco había ido a la universidad, aunque tenía planeado hacer los exámenes de segunda vuelta para no perder el semestre.

Tampoco se había comunicado con el mundo exterior, salvo con exiguas llamadas telefónicas que le hacía a su madre, a quien era incapaz de ignorar.

Por las mañanas, Kotaro la pasaba dormitando. En las tardes esculcaba su alacena, se preparaba un ramen, lo engullía y leía cualquier cosa que caía en sus manos.

Para la madrugada, el chico se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y soñaba despierto hasta que lo vencía un sueño profundo.

Con sus ojos rubíes vio largamente el calendario. A estas alturas debía estar a mediados de febrero, pero no pudo precisar el día.

Sabía que debía levantarse pronto y avivar su situación, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

No tenía fuerzas para salir a la calle y para ir sus guardias de Trabajo Social en el hospital civil... ahí, entre esos pasillos blancos y de enfermedad, se escondía la débil y frágil silueta fantasmal de Saeko, la novia que había fallecido en vísperas de Navidad.

Todavía, entre sus manos, Kotaro llevaba la argolla que pensaba darle a la muchacha. Era un anillo de compromiso minúsculo que se ponía en el dedo pequeño de su mano derecha.

Tampoco quería ir a la escuela, no se sentía con ánimos. Y mucho menos podía refugiarse en su antigua casa.

Extrañaba la calidez de su madre más que nada en el mundo. Los comentarios y el apoyo de su padre también le hacían falta.

A veces quería olvidarse de que tenía veintitantos años y correr a su hogar como si fuera un niño pequeño y feliz. De alguna manera, al pelirrojo le desconcertaba ser un adulto triste.

Sin embargo, al final el recuerdo de los ojos plateados de su hermano menor lo detenía. Sabía que si iba a su casa, ya no escucharía las impresionantes melodías clásicas del piano de Takumi.

Creía que lo había perdido por completo y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a esa nueva pérdida.

Justo cuando pensaba en los ojos plateados y melancólicos de Takumi Ishida, unos labios dulces y juguetones se dibujaban en el aire de su habitación viciada.

Poco a poco, con todo y los remordimientos, la fotografía mental de Hikaru Yagami se le formaba en su conciencia y lo invadía un extraño escalofrío.

La Navidad se había llevado a Saeko, pero le había regalado los labios benditos de Hikaru, que de alguna manera le había revivido el corazón en un instante...

Su corazón afortunado también se había llenado de culpa.

Kotaro lo tenía claro: no debía de enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su hermanito.

Por más dulce que hubiera sido ese corto beso, por más tierna que hubiera sido la declaración de la niña, él todavía tenía la firme idea de que la hija menor de Taichi debía ser la pareja destinada de su hermano menor.

Sacudió la cabeza y la escondió bajo la almohada cuando el tono de su celular sonó.

Lo cargaba a diario por si lo llamaba Sora, a quien mentía sobre su estado de ánimo para no preocuparla.

¿Sería su madre?

La insistencia del aparato hizo que el joven se asomara a la pantallita de su celudigital. Vio con letras grandes "Kaede", lo que le sacó un bufido y lo hizo volver a dejarse caer en la colchoneta.

Kaede, hijastra de Cody Hida, era su ex novia.

Actualmente eran buenos amigos, y como iban en la misma universidad, era común que la chica le llamara y se vieran en el campus.

"Gomen, Kaede-chan, seguro que estás preocupada, prometo recompensarte", fue lo que le dijo Kotaro al celular antes de sumirse de nueva cuenta en el sueño forzado.

A pesar de que se había aislado del mundo sin querer y para encontrar paz, poca tranquilidad se cernía en la mente del muchacho.

En ocasiones era víctima de una creciente nube de ansiedad. Otras veces sentía como si todo el día estuviera trepado en una montaña rusa.

Eran subidas y bajadas de inestables sentimientos.

Por esas razones Kotaro no salía de casa. No quería mostrarle al mundo que estaba así... el lo sabía, no tenía razón siquiera para sentirse deprimido.

Habiendo tanta miseria y pobreza en el mundo, tantas guerras, tanta violencia, le molestaba estar mal consigo mismo por tonterías.

Tal vez debía darse un baño, afeitarse la creciente barba pelirroja que comenzaba a asomarse por su mentón... quizá la solución era ir al campo, a los antiguos terrenos de la bisabuela Ishida para visitar a su hermana, para ver a sus sobrinitas y empaparse del amor de esas mellizas.

Pero no, no quería que Mayumi se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba... si su hermana mayor lo veía con tantos problemas depresivos, él se volvería una carga para ella.

Y en definitiva Kotaro sólo quería ser una carga para sí mismo.

A veces, cuando ya su mente desvariaba, sus pensamientos se remontaban a cuando era niño.

Tenía un escaso y confuso recuerdo de su primera aventura en el Digimundo. Exactamente rememoraba la extraña muerte el señor Genai.

Sabía que había estado involucrado en ese deceso, aunque no sabía si debía culparse... después de todo, ¿no estaba en esa ocasión su primo Toshiro dominado por la oscuridad?...

"¿Por qué tengo que pensar en cosas tan extrañas?", se renegaba a sí mismo.

Estaba enronquecido porque salvo las conversaciones con su madre, llevaba casi un mes sin intercambiar palabras con alguien.

Esperaba que el tiempo lo cambiase todo: que cuando tuviera ánimo de salir de ahí las cosas en el hospital general irían mejor, sus calificaciones serían buenas y lo mejor: la pequeña Hikaru se olvidaría de él.

Para cuando saliera del encierro sería hombre nuevo, y eso lo notaría Takumi, y le perdonaría por aquel beso que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

"Tal vez cuando salga de aquí ellos ya serán novios", solía repetirse, como si fuera un rezo, "entonces yo me olvidaré de los labios de Karu-chan, y todas las demás primeras veces de ella le pertenecerán a Tk, como estaba predestinado".

Y a lo mejor, con esos cambios firmes en la historia, él podría encontrar a la muchacha de su firmamento.

"A veces duele un poco tener un emblema que no conozco", susurró esa mañana.

Tenía frío.

La calefacción estaba averiada y por más cobijas que se echaba encima no parecía entrar en calor.

En realidad vivía en un apartamento modesto en una zona cercana al hospital donde prestaba servicio social. Su padre le había rentado un departamento enorme y maravilloso en el campus, pero Kotaro lo había rechazado tras el primer semestre.

De hecho, poco después de que empezó a tener trabajos de medio tiempo, el pelirrojo no aceptaba el dinero de sus padres y lo regresaba casi por completo.

Cuando su padre renegaba por eso, Kotaro lo cedía al hospital.

Pocas veces se daba lujos o se permitía consentirse con obsequios.

"Me sacas de quicio", le refutaba Yamato Ishida, "no tiene nada de malo que tengas cosas que los enfermos de escasos recursos no, son tus recursos y tu educación lo que hace que los ayudes".

Pero Kotaro se sentía mal si abusaba de su posición. Era casi como si le molestara tener solvencia.

Ese día, mientras seguía torturando sus pensamientos, otro timbre sonó.

Esta vez no era el de su celular, sino el de su departamento. Se preguntó si sería el casero, pero como había alquilado el apartamento por seis meses, no tenía pendiente la renta o los servicios.

De nuevo tocaron, esta vez con un puño firme.

"Joder... que no hay nadie", el muchacho rogó que la visita se fuera, pero el timbre y los puños siguieron resonando como si fueran una extraña cancioncita en su cabeza.

No bajó la guardia. Avivó sus sentidos y puso atención en la puerta.

Las únicas veces que había abierto la puerta en los últimos días había sido cuando pedía comida para llevar, pero por el momento no tenía efectivo para darse esos lujos.

¿Y si era algún vecino?

No les conocía, pero quizás éstos habían notado que se había convertido en un NEET en las últimas semanas y, por ende, estaban preocupados por él.

Aunque eso era difícil. Cada día las personas se preocupaban menos por los demás. Él era un ejemplo de eso... a pesar de que solía visitar a los enfermos con regularidad, su actual inestabilidad y egoísmo lo habían convertido en un ermitaño que ni siquiera sabía lo que quería y no podía encontrar la paz.

Después de algunos minutos, el timbre dejó de sonar, lo que le sacó a Kotaro una sonrisa de triunfo que duró sólo unos segundos.

Tras un ruido seco, los timbrazos se convirtieron en golpes y portazos. Al chico se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se puso de pie con temor de que se tratara de una asesino serial o de un loco.

Sintió las piernas débiles. Notó con disgusto que vestía una pijama desgastada que consistía en un short viejo de color caqui y una playera beige.

Agarró un bate de béisbol que le había regalado su primo Seiyuro en su pasado cumpleaños.

No era lo suyo usar la violencia, salvo cuando peleaba con Tsunomon, pero como la puerta al Digimundo estaba cerrada, lo menos que podía hacer era defenderse con un palo deportivo.

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando su puerta se vino abajo y la luz del sol lo cegó por completo.

Sus ojos se había vuelto tan sensibles a la luz que se los cubrió con la mano con la que no sujetaba el 'arma'. Se sintió un vampiro que se deshace por completo por unos instantes.

"¡Oh, gracias al cielo!", oyó gimotear a su madre.

De inmediato, Kotaro soltó el bate y se aventuró a abrir los ojos.

Ahí estaba su madre, con un bello abrigo azul claro cubriéndole la piel tostada y dulce.

Su padre era quien había tumbado la puerta a la fuerza, pudo verle perlas de sudor en la frente arrugada.

Los ojos de su papá, azules cual mar, nunca le habían dirigido esa mirada de condolencia y frustración.

"Mamá... papá", cuando los saludó, a Kotaro le salió una voz todavía más ronca. Sora de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo y Yamato levantó la puerta que había tumbado y la recargó en la pared.

Sora se echó a llorar.

"Me tienes tan preocupada, hijito", le sinceró su madre y el muchacho se arrepintió de su encierro y de haber mentido tantas veces a su madre por el teléfono.

Nunca debió fingir que estaba bien... no era normal que un joven de su edad se encerrara por semanas en una casa y no saliera -ni siquiera- a ver el sol.

Cuando abrazó a su mamá, y ésta encajó su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, Kotty percibió a su madre como una criatura frágil en sus brazos.

Alzó la cabeza y de nuevo se topó con su padre recargado en una pared, con esos mismos ojos de Takumi.

De hecho, ahora mismo el par de zafiros le miraba de una forma parecida a la última mirada que le había dedicado su hermano, en la pasada Nochebuena.

Por fin Sora soltó a Kotaro.

Ella notó con angustia que su hijo había estado encerrado en un nido casi miserable y sucio. No había que dar explicaciones, el paisaje lo decía todo, su facha complementaba la teoría.

"Es peor de lo que pensabas", fue lo que le dijo Yamato a su mujer.

Kotaro se mordió los labios.

"No quería preocupar a nadie", confesó.

Los dos padres, como si estuvieran sincronizados, suspiraron. Yamato por fin se aceró a su hijo, aunque no le abrazó. Solamente le desparpajó el cabello rojizo, el cuale le había crecido a Kotaro casi hasta los hombros.

"Vístete, te voy a llevar a desayunar mientras tu madre arregla aquí", ordenó, pero de inmediato el pelirrojo replicó.

"Ella no tiene que ordenar nada, es mi desastre, es mi vida... y en todo caso no quiero ser su carga".

Sora negó.

"Haz caso de tu padre. Necesitan hablar", fue lo que dijo ella, y como era el punto débil del muchacho, terminó cediendo.

El apartamento que rentaba el pelirrojo tenía solo dos habitaciones y un pequeño sanitario. El chico se internó en el baño y luego salió de él vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla que le venía un poco grande. Se puso una sudadera y se revistió con una chamarra de diario que era muy pachona.

"¿Está haciendo frío?", preguntó.

Sora le asintió.

"Mucho viento también".

"Mamá... no quiero que hagas esto...", pero la pelirroja lo silenció con un gesto, "quiero que vayas con tu padre ¿de acuerdo?... yo de verdad prefiero esperarlos aquí".

Finalmente los dos varones Ishida salieron del edificio en completo silencio. Kotaro se puso un gorro para cubrirse el cabello tan largo. Le habían apurado tanto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de afeitarse.

Al caminar, el chico vio su reflejo a través de los vidrios de los ventanales y notó que la barba crecida lo ayudaba a ganar años.

"¿A dónde vamos?", se atrevió a preguntar, cuando ya llevaban varias cuadras a pie.

Yamato se dio la vuelta, se quitó sus gafas oscuras y las insertó en el rostro de su hijo. Luego, inesperadamente le dio un corto abrazo que dejó a Kotaro un poco asustado.

"No es mi cumpleaños y tampoco estoy enfermo, papá".

"Eso crees tú", renegó, "En fin, ya que es tu barrio, ¿conoces algún lugar donde sirvan desayunos nutritivos?".

Encogí los hombros.

"No desayuno con frecuencia, pero hay una sucursal nueva de Motomiya's por aquí... aunque no sé si la franquicia de Daisuke ofrezca desayunos".

Yamato no pareció conforme con la respuesta de su hijo. Buscó en su brazalete digital un mapa e identificó el restaurante, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras más.

O

Kotaro sintió que su padre prácticamente lo sentó a la fuerza en la mesa del restaurante. Pidió un desayuno al estilo oriental. En poco tiempo, la mesera le trajo una sopa miso calientita, pero el pelirrojo se negó a beberla.

"No sé, me causa algo de malestar que no hayas pedido nada y que me veas comer como si fuera un bebé", sinceró a su padre.

"A mí me causa más malestar encontrar a mi hijo desnutrido después de que desertó la universidad y estuvo encerrado en esa pocilga por un mes", refutó éste con un tono de voz doloroso.

"No deserté la uni, tomaré los exámenes de recuperación".

"No los tomarás, que esta misma mañana te he dado de baja", gruñó Ishida mayor.

"¿Que me has dado de baja? ¿Pero por qué, papá?", se encabronó Ishida menor, "¡Tenía todo arreglado! ¡una vez que me recuperara iba a pasar los exámenes extraordinarios y no iba a decepcionarte!, ¡ni siquiera te ibas a dar cuenta!".

Matt no le siguió el juego a su hijo y le señaló la sopa con autoridad. Vencido por su carácter dócil, Kotaro sorbió la sopita y se descubrió hambriento por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando llegaron los demás alimentos se los comió con avidez. Sentía que si comía con rapidez, más pronto podría librarse del yugo de su padre y de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba.

El que sus papás hubieran llegado a su casa a ejercer autoridad sobre él no lo tenía contento. Por el contrario, le mortificaba ver sufrir a Sora y a Yamato. Pero a la vez, su silencioso grito de ayuda parecía por fin estar siendo atendido.

La piel comenzó a chapetéarsele de un rosado que puso de mejor humor a Yamato.

Kotaro se sintió complacido con el estómago lleno. Últimamente sólo hacía una comida al día y casi siempre se saltaba el desayuno.

"Gracias, ha estado muy rico".

"Así tenga que aparecer diario en tu casa y me odies por entrometido, me aseguraré de que todos los días desayunes", bromeó el ex astronauta, contento de verle mejor semblante a su hijo mediano.

"Asegúrate de no tumbarme la puerta", pidió el pelirrojo.

"Siempre y cuando no te aísles no tendré que tomar medidas mayores", y otra vez vino a los labios del hombre ese tono serio que atemorizaba un poco al muchacho.

"Gomen...".

"Kotty...".

"Papá, no me llames así", rogó el chico.

"¿Por qué diablos te encerraste? ¿qué está pasando contigo?...", y la voz se le quebró al astronauta.

"No sé...", fue la respuesta de su pelirrojo.

"Tu madre me lo había advertido, que estabas mal, que no te oías bien por el teléfono, que no habías ido de visita... que te oías evasivo... pero honestamente creí que estabas ocupado... cuando nos enteramos de que no estabas asistiendo a clases pensamos que era por el maldito hospital...".

"Por favor, no le llames así, ¡es un lugar importante para mí!".

"¡Con una mierda! ¿me dejas acabar?", se exaltó, "podrán hacerle bien a todo el mundo, pero a TI no te hace bien ese maldito lugar, eres demasiado bueno, te deprimes cada vez que se muere un paciente".

"Ya, tú no sabes".

"¡Pero ni siquiera estabas yendo al hospital!, tampoco a las tutorías que te da Doguen".

"Es que no entiendes, papá".

"Y nos decidimos a venir, y te encontramos recluido, con tu apartamento hecho una mierda... estás pálido, tienes ojeras... Dios, tu madre la ha pasado llorando".

"Yo jamás pensé en que les causaría tanta decepción".

"No es decepción", aclaró, "Para serte sincero, había estado esperando este momento, en el que por fin necesitaras mi ayuda... nunca nos diste problemas, Kotaro... eres el hijo de nuestros sueños, eres todo lo que siempre quise ser, pero los últimos años no has estado bien...".

"Sé que no te gusta que haga caridad", bufó el chico, "pero no sé por qué, ¿no donas acaso parte de tus fondos a asociaciones de beneficencia?, en todo caso ¿qué te estorba que yo haga mi labor?".

"A mí no me estorba en nada, sólo que desde que haces eso no eres feliz... y así como dice Takumi, no está bien eso de que aceptes de novias a niñas enfermas que no amas", recalcó.

"¡Quería a Saeko-chan!", peleó Kotaro, en voz alta. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. "La quería...", se quitó la argollita, "le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo... se lo iba a pedir... yo...".

Lo siguiente que supo Kotaro es que sus ojos ya estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Y su padre, al que tanto había idolatrado en la infancia, le tomaba su mano con fuerza y le estrechaba con una cercanía desconcertante.

"Kotty, escucha...".

"Es irónico", interrumpió Kotaro, "Tengo el emblema el Amor, teóricamente debería tener una vida amorosa perfecta... pero no ha funcionado... y tú no lo entiendes, tienes a tu lado a mamá... de cualquier manera, Takumi no tiene derecho a decir que me consigo novias enfermas nomás porque sí, ¡qué demonios le importa a él!".

"¿Y por qué sacas a alusión a tu hermano?".

"Fuiste tú quien dijo que Tk decía eso de mí", gruñó.

"Sora cree que te peleaste con Takumi", se aventuró a decir Yamato, "Dice que su intuición de madre le dice que desde Navidad los dos están peleados y no se hablan".

"Bien, pues pregúntenle a Takumi", escupió Kotaro, "Él es quien es adolescente y vive bajo tu resguardo, yo pronto seré independiente al cien por ciento y...".

"Sora es tan sabia", dejó salir Yamato, "siempre da en el clavo".

"No estoy peleado con Takumi, papá", trató de defenderse Kotaro, "Si lo dices porque no he ido a casa, pues estás equivocado... aparte, no es como si fuéramos especialmente cercanos y eso lo has sabido siempre, Tk nunca se ha dejado consentir por mí".

"Ajá".

"Hablo en serio".

La mesera trajo la cuenta. Yamato pagó en efectivo y tomó la mano de su hijo como si éste fuera un crío haciendo berrinche.

"¡Papá!", protestó el muchacho.

"Vamos a la peluquería... no me gusta que un hijo mío ande con la barba más peluda que yo".

Kotaro refunfuñó, pero con tal de no seguir la incómoda conversación sobre su hermanito, se dejó llevar a la primera barbería que hallaron.

Nunca había ido a un sitio así. Generalmente, se cortaba el cabello en un salón unisex cerca del barrio de Odaiba; así que, como si fuera un chico pequeño, comenzó a bobear el lugar con su apuesto rostro.

El viejo peluquero estaba afeitando a otros adultos crecidos, con barbas y bigotes de película. Casi todos calvos y sin quehacer.

A él le afeitaron con navaja, como en los tiempos de su abuelo, y permitió que le cortaran unos cuantos centímetros de cabello rojizo y malcuidado.

Todos le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, porque la mayoría de los jóvenes se cortaban el cabello en otro tipo de estéticas. Al mismo tiempo, Kotaro veía a todos con entusiasmo. En el fondo le desesperaba adoptar esa actitud tan infantil. Todos sus amigos siempre le decían que era como un niño pequeño que seguía explorando y sorprendiéndose con cualquier cosa.

Quizá por eso todo el mundo seguía llamándolo Kotty.

"Ya está... menudo lío... no vuelvas a descuidar tu aspecto personal, que es una reverenda pena, porque te pareces a tu madre y no está bien que escondas lo guapo que estás", dijo su padre, a quien no habían tocado ni un pelo mientras estaban en el negocio.

"¿Usted es Yamato Ishida?", se atrevió a preguntar el cajero cuando pagaban.

"Lo es, ¿quiere que papá le firme un autógrafo?", irrumpió de inmediato Kotaro, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando le gustaba exponer la grandeza de su progenitor para sentirse doblemente grandioso. "También puede darme su correo electrónico y me comprometo a mandarle el nuevo disco que está por salir, será una colección de éxitos con nuevas versiones".

De reojo, el pelirrojito vio que su padre sonreía.

Por eso, cuando salieron de la peluquería, no le extrañó que su padre le soltara:

"Hace unos segundos por fin actuaste como el verdadero tú".

"¿El verdadero yo?".

"Sí, como el crío que anda presumiendo a sus padres y engrandeciéndolos sin que éstos lo merezcan en ocasiones".

"¡Qué tontería!, si mis padres son geniales, ¡por supuesto que los presumo!, se me facilita más contigo, ya ves, que de diseño de modas no sé nada".

Los dos rieron.

"Ahora quiero que terminemos la plática pendiente".

"Qué va, ¿no vamos al centro comercial a que me compres ropa de diseñadores famosos?", ironizó el pelirrojo.

"No, tu ropa está bien", dijo Yamato.

"Vale".

"¿Te parece bien esa banca?", señalaron una vieja banca del barrio, que no tenía razón de ser y que estaba afuera de una paletería cerrada por el clima frío.

"No tengo opción ¿o sí?".

Yamato negó.

"Entonces la banca está perfecta".

Una vez sentados se quedaron callados. Reiniciar esa conversación era incómodo para los dos, pero esta vez Kotaro se armó de valor y comenzó.

"No estoy peleado con mi hermanito, tú sabes que le adoro".

"Lo sé", reafirmó el padre.

"Sólo es un malentendido, eso es todo", comentó el joven, "y no quiero hablar de eso, tal vez si le preguntas a Takumi quiera platicarte sus cosas... por mi parte no es nada alarmante, el tiempo hace que uno olvide todo".

"¿Qué pasó en las navidades, Kotaro?", preguntó Yamato.

"¿No sería más sencillo si te enfocaras a salvar a tu hijo adolescente?, si mamá cree que algo anda mal entre Tk-chan y yo, considero que es más sencillo que lo atosiguen a él, pues lo tienen en casa... no sé, pero me cabrea que me busquen a mí".

"Eres adulto, pero para tu madre y para mí eres nuestro hijo y lo siento, pero nuestro deber será inmiscuirnos en cada detalle de tu vida si no te vemos haciendo las cosas bien", retó el rubio, "lo que hagamos con Takumi es cosa nuestra también, así que te pido de una vez que no me andes dando consejos absurdos sobre cómo criarlos".

"Ya, lo siento...", se disculpó.

"Tu hermano tampoco está bien, claro está. ¿O se te hace normal que de un día para otro ignore a su mejor amiga y le cierre la puerta en la cara?".

"¿Le hace esa grosería a Karu-chan?", preguntó Kotaro con indignación.

"¿Y te parece normal que de un día para otro comience a vaguear al mero estilo de tu primo Seiyuro, como si fuera un casanova?", siguió diciendo Matt.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Tk está saliendo con otras chicas?... pero... si él se fastidia con las chicas que no se comportan como Karu-chan", se sorprendió aún más el muchacho.

Kotaro se puso de pie, lucía alarmado.

"Qué mierda", soltó, "todo este tiempo encerrado para que las cosas entre ese par se aclararan y resulta que el cabrón de mi hermano se porta así con ella".

"¿Le estás diciendo cabrón a tu hermano?", preguntó extrañado Yamato.

Kotaro ya estaba en su mundo, ajeno a la pregunta de su padre. Hablaba en voz alta, pero para sí mismo.

"¡Es un cabrón!", afirmó Kotty, "... sólo fue un beso y se lo dejé claro esa misma noche, ¡le dije que ellos estaban predestinados y que Karu-chan estaba confundida! ¡Le pedí perdón antes de irme! ¡Les di tiempo!, no he vuelto a aparecer, ni siquiera le he pedido perdón a Hikaru, pero el canijo lo que hace es salir con otras chicas y dejar a la que ama en total tristeza... ¡joder, papá, que deberías hablar con él y decirle que se deje de tonterías!".

Y Yamato quedó con la boca abierta un rato y luego trabajó la información recién confesada por su chico. Nunca antes lo había oído a hablar así, por lo que no supo qué decir de inmediato.

Kotty no se sentó, comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, rodeando la banquita como si fuera un maniaco.

"Kotaro, ¿besaste a la hija de Tai?", por fin preguntó el papá.

Los ojitos de su hijo mediano brillaron un segundo, luego la misma mirada rojiza se afligió, como si de pronto el chico hubiera caído en cuenta de que había soplado toda su pena a su padre sin intención alguna.

"Yo... este... ¡mierda!".

"¿Y de cuándo acá dices 'joder' y 'mierda' con tanta facilidad?".

"No me prestes atención, estoy enojado".

"En conclusión, besaste a la hija de Tai".

"Sí... bueno... ella me besó", se disculpó.

"La besaste, no sólo te besó, es de cobardes echarle la culpa a la chica", regañó.

"No me lo esperaba, de verdad", Kotaro se sentó en la banca y se cubrió el rostro, "Saeko acababa de morir, papá... y esa Nochebuena en lo único en que yo pensaba era en la familia... pero Karu llega, dice que le gusto y me besa... y yo no pude rechazarla... no me lo esperaba... pero no es como que yo sea capaz de quitarme a una niña en esa situación... ¡porque es una niña!... y luego... luego Takumi... ¿por qué tuvo que verlo?".

De nuevo Kotaro sintió húmedo los ojos. A veces e odiaba por ser tan ridículamente sensible.

Yamato respiró hondo y profundo.

"Lo traté de arreglar, fui a la recámara de Tk, le dije que lo sentía... no le correspondí la confesión a Karu, y la última vez que vi a mi hermano, cuando fuimos al templo shintoísta en Año Nuevo, me volteaba la cara antes de que pudiera decirle algo", siguió diciendo sin parar, "Tk y Karu son niños, papá... Karu no sabe lo que quiere y Takumi a quien quiere es a ella... yo por eso me alejé, le debía el luto a mi estrellita Saeko, fui a su funeral, pero luego... simplemente no pude seguir yendo al hospital a cuidar de alguien más, ¿para qué?, estoy asignado en la sección de enfermos terminales, no quiero ver morir a más personas... y la escuela... no pude concentrarme en las clases, perdóname".

Su padre no le dijo nada. De nueva cuenta dejó caer la mano en la cabellera pelirroja, aunque no lo despeinó.

"Kotty, entiendes que estás bajo una depresión severa ¿verdad?", fue lo que le dijo.

El muchacho asintió.

"Ya se me pasará", comentó.

"Iremos a ver a Toshiro", dijo el adulto.

"No voy a ir a terapia con mi propio primo", renegó Kotaro, "te dije que se me pasará, soy más fuerte que esta situación... ¡he estado en guerras digitales y ninguna me ha vencido!".

"Claro que no. Eres un valiente, y con todo el orgullo te digo que peleas bastante bien con tu Tsunomon".

"¿A que sí?", desvió el pelirrojo, recordando los viejos tiempos con una fugaz y falsa alegría.

"Pero tu estado anímico es otra cosa... y no, tu primo no te va a dar terapia, te va a recomendar a un terapeuta que no sea tu pariente".

"No me agrada la idea".

"Ni a mí, pero es lo que necesitas...", Yamato apretó a su hijo en otro abrazo breve, "cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento, Sora tendrá lista tu maleta, por el momento te irás a casa".

"¡No, ni hablar! ¡no soy un bebé!".

"Te llevaré a la fuerza, no estás en condiciones de vivir solo", aclaró.

"No es como que tenga ideas suicidas, papá".

"No se trata de eso".

"Además Takumi... él no querrá que esté ahí".

"No seas infantil, tú mismo dices que adoras a tu hermano", argumentó Yamato.

"¡Le adoro!, pero por el momento es mejor que no nos veamos".

"Takumi también te adora y, por lo visto, tienen mucho qué platicar", comentó Yamato, con una calma siniestra muy extraña.

"¡Besé a la niña predestinada de mi hermanito, papá!, ¿no lo entiendes?... no, qué va, ¡no lo entiendes!, Tío Takeru y tú jamás pelearon por el amor de una chica, pero imagínate, ¿y si te hubieras besado con Hikari y Takeru lo hubiera visto?, ¿y si tío hubiera besado a mamá contigo presente?", se alarmó el muchacho.

Al ex astronauta se le revolvió el estómago.

"No digas estupideces", renegó.

"Yo no pienso pelearme con mi hermano por una mujer, papá, ¡ni hablar! ¡Además Hikaru es una niña! ¡Prácticamente yo era su niñero!".

"Pero al parecer te gusta", precisó Yamato.

"¡Es lo de menos!".

Y Yamato se dio un manotazo en la frente.

"Ni hablar, entonces la hija de Tai te gusta", gruñó.

Kotaro Ishida enrojeció. Sacó el gorro de su chamarra y se lo puso, arruinando su peinado recién estrenado.

"No sé si me gusta, generalmente me conmueven todas las chicas que se me declaran".

"Pues más vale que lo vayas pensando, porque eso cambia las cosas", bufó el rubio.

"No cambia nada, ya te dije que yo no voy a quitarle la chica a mi hermano".

"La hija de Tai no es un objeto que sea de tu hermano, y tiene sus propios sentimientos, los cuales, por lo visto, no han sido valorados ni por ti ni por Takumi".

"No voy a irme contigo y con mamá...", se entercó el pelirrojo.

"Así que mis hijos pelean por el amor de una Yagami... ¿por qué no me extraña?", se levantó Yamato del asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento de Kotaro.

"¿No me has oído?, ¡no voy a tu casa! ¡y no importa si me diste de baja en la uni, mañana voy y arreglo mi situación con el director de la carrera!", peleó Kotaro.

"... Mi hija cayó en manos de un Yagami, mi hermano se casó con una Yagami, mi sobrino hizo lo mismo con otra Yagami, mi esposa tiene de mejor amigo a un Yagami, que para el colmo también es mi mejor amigo... y, ahora, mis dos únicos hijos varones pelean por otra Yagami más, ¿pero qué le pasa al mundo?...", siguió con su propio tema, mientras Kotaro lo seguía refunfuñando.

"... ¡dijiste que ibas a ir diario a mi casa para asegurarte de que estuviera bien y ahora me amenazas como si tuviera diez años y me obligas a ir a TU casa!".

"Ya, silencio", ordenó el progenitor antes de entrar al departamento, "haz lo que quieras, ya tendrás bajo tu conciencia si le rompes el corazón a tu madre".

Y cuando la puerta se abrió y Kotaro vislumbro a su mamá con el rostro hinchado y las manos gastadas de tanto limpiar su desastre se conmovió tanto, que por supuesto que lo primero que hizo fue besar a Sora y echarse al hombro la maleta que ésta le había preparado con tanta preocupación.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo dos.<p>

* * *

><p>Al final esto sí va a ser un fic de varios capítulos... ¿cuántos?, quien sabe. En teoría, esta parte iba a ser sólo una escena del capítulo dos, pero decidí que por la extensión y por lo que para Kotaro significan sus padres, era mejor hacer un episodio para describir cómo están las cosas.<p>

Sí, es triste que Kotaro esté deprimido y haya visto como solución a sus problemas el aislarse en su departamento. Actualmente, por el estilo de vida que llevan muchos jóvenes, es muy frecuente que éstos caigan en problemas de ansiedad y depresión, los cuales son trastornos psiquiátricos que afectan al menos al 20 por ciento de la población... ¿Por qué deprimí justamente a uno de mis personajes favoritos?, pues no sé, quizás porque soy mala.

Me puse a pensar en la vida ocupada de Kotaro (a pesar de su juventud): la universidad, los trabajos de medio tiempo, el servicio social y..., la verdad, el resultado es que me asfixié... luego, el chico acaba de perder a una novia a la que quería pedirle matrimonio, y para el colmo, el pobre está confundido, le desconcertó que le besara la mejor amiga de su hermano, el cual ya no le dirige la palabra.

En conclusión, el protagonista de este fic la está pasando mal, pero por más problemas que el chico tenga, tiene un par de padres que vela por él. Estos serían capaces de todo, con tal de ver bien a sus hijos... por eso para Kotaro el apoyo de Sora y Yamato es una galaxia en su corazón (sip, sonó cursi, pero así lo siente Kotty).

Ahora, ¿qué siente y piensa Takumi Ishida? ¿y Hikaru Yagami? ¿Realmente el beso de Nochebuena arruinó la amistad entre Karu y Tk?

Eso lo sabrán... luego.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

CC.


	3. ASTRÓLOGO Shinobu

¡Hola a todos!, les traigo la continuación de ESTRELLA Saeko, ojalá que les guste y me dejen su comentario.

La historia narra las circunstancias de Kotaro Ishida, hijo mediano de Sora y Matt, quien se encuentra viviendo su veintes y a la vez buscando el verdadero sentido del amor verdadero.

* * *

><p><strong>"ASTRÓLOGO Shinobu "<strong>

Por CieloCriss

Un aroma dulzón y pacífico se impregnó en Kotaro cuando entró a su viejo hogar.

En cuanto su madre abrió la puerta de la casa, el olor a _familia_ fue detectado por las fosas nasales del joven, quien soltó un suspiro profundo, pero también lento y taciturno.

Yamato Ishida fue el primero en entrar al enorme departamento. Cargaba una maleta con las pertenencias de su hijo mediano.

"Yo puedo llevarlo a mi habitación", fue el primer comentario que hizo el pelirrojo, ya que durante el trayecto de vuelta a la base materna había permanecido silente.

"Lo dejo yo", respondió Ishida mayor, haciéndole una mueca.

El hijo encogió los hombros con disgusto y Sora se puso de puntitas para acariciarle el cabello rojizo.

"No te lo tomes a mal", imploró su madre, "tu padre sólo está preocupado".

"Lo sé... pero el que yo esté _deprimido_ no quiere decir que vaya a hacer una locura", reclamó Kotaro y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Quiso preguntar por su hermano menor, por ese chico alto y rubio que tanto se parecía a su papá. No obstante, el chico cerró la boca con fuerza y evitó hacer esa cuestión.

"Takumi no está en casa", adivinó Sora, "¿Por qué no quieres preguntarme por él?".

"No es nada, mami", mintió él, "sólo son cosas de hermanos".

"Nunca los tuve", comentó Takenouchi, "me refiero a hermanos propios".

"Pero entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Quizás no tienes hermanos de sangre, pero puedo apostar que quieres a tío Takeru y a los demás como si lo fueran", mencionó el muchacho.

Yamato salió de la habitación de su hijo y se acercó a la sala, donde su mujer y el pelirrojo estaban platicando.

"Es verdad... los quiero como hermanos", admitió Sora.

Ishida tomó asiento junto a su mujer. Los dos miraron largamente a Kotaro, el cual volvió a encogerse como si fuera un chico pequeño.

Aunque había salido de su apartamento, que lo había permanecido oculto por semanas, seguía sintiendo un inmenso vacío en su interior.

Era como una oscuridad que se cernía en su vientre y le dolía. Cada vez que esa sensación lo acosaba, el muchacho sacudía la cabeza.

Le gustaba pensar que su estado anímico no estaba relacionado con la depresión, sino con otras cosas.

¿Pero qué podía ser?, era verdad que le preocupaba haber roto las paces con su hermanito y que por ninguna razón quería hacerle daño; sin embargo, otra inquietud lo molestaba y se traducía en los dulces labios de Hikaru Yagami rozándole su boca.

"Iré a mi habitación...", anunció, incapaz de seguir enfrentando la mirada de sus padres.

"Espera... ¿no te gustaría que te preparara algo?, ¡he horneado galletas!", se adelantó a decir Sora, se le veía amarillenta y turbada.

"Mamá, no tengo hambre, pero con mucho gusto comeré de tus galletas en cuento vuelva mi apetito", dijo.

"Kotaro, no te trajimos a casa para que te encierres en tu habitación", le recordó su padre con la voz fuerte que lo caracterizaba.

"Es decir que no me sacaste de una jaula para que yo viniera y me encerrara en otra, lo sé", respondió el pelirrojo con una fina ironía que ni Sora ni Yamato le conocían.

"Kotty...", Sora fue la única que pudo hablar después de esa frase.

"No se preocupen, sólo quiero ver las estrellas fluorescentes de mi habitación... quiero ver a mi Estrella Saeko".

"¿Qué dices?", preguntó la madre.

"Mi ex novia... no le pude proponer matrimonio porque murió, pero al menos le pude dedicar una estrella".

Kotaro Ishida besó a su madre y le sonrió a su padre como cuando tenía seis años. Luego dio la vuelta y se retiró con gracia, como si no le sucediera nada.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró las ventanas. Pulsó su vieja clave para enllavar el cuarto y se echó a la cama como si su cansancio fuera real.

Quizás lo era.

Y le gustaba vivir ese agotamiento físico y mental, aunque en el fondo prevalecieran sus ganas de trascender las dificultades.

Con las persianas abajo y la puerta cerrada, el chico de ojos rubíes se dedicó a mirar el techo y las paredes.

Las constelaciones de plástico brillante seguían plasmadas en su cielo artificial. Entre todas esas estrellas pudo distinguir a la que había bautizado como "Saeko". Incluso, le dedicó una oración breve.

Trató de dormir, no lo logró.

Cuando intentaba pegar los párpados se imaginaba a su madre llorando y sufriendo por su extraño comportamiento. Y la mirada de su padre, tan inmensa como todo el océano Pacífico, lo seguía en sus pensamientos.

"¡Mierda!", gritó de repente Kotaro, "¿Por qué diablos no puedo ser _'cool'_?".

Y de un salto se puso de pie, abrió con presteza las cortinas de su habitación y pulsó su clave para abrir la puerta.

Sin pensar en Saeko ni en sus estrellas salió con paso apresurado de su autoencierro y volvió a la sala.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, por eso no le extrañó ver a sus padres todavía sentados en los sillones, dialogando.

Justo como había pensado, los ojos de su madre estaban llorosos, su padre parecía incapaz de reconfortarla, ya que también se veía ofuscado.

"¡Lo lamento!", gritó Kotaro, "de verdad lo siento mamá, no quiero que llores ¿de acuerdo?, comeré todas las galletas que hagas y seré el hijo que siempre has soñado, no volveré a deprimirte, hablaré con mi hermano y arreglaré mi malentendido con él".

"Los malentendidos nutren las relaciones humanas con tanta fuerza como la benevolencia", un recién llegado manifestó la oración como si se tratara de un poema.

Kotty abrió los ojos al doble al notar a su hermano.

Acababa de llegar de la escuela. Llevaba el mismo uniforme verde que había portado Kotaro en su adolescencia, sólo que el diseño se le veía mucho mejor a Takumi, quien era más alto y fornido de lo que había sido Kotaro a sus 16 años.

Al pelirrojo le vino una taquicardia que le recorrió todo el pecho. Su corazón bombeó sangre más de la cuenta y las mejillas morenas se le tiñeron de rojo.

"Tk, hola", saludó con torpeza.

No importaba lo separado que estuviera de su hermanito, Kotaro no podía negar el cariño que sentía por su consanguíneo.

Pasaba lo mismo con su hermana mayor, Mayumi.

Sus padres... sus hermanos... sus sobrinos... sus amigos...

Kotty Ishida no podía dejar de amar a sus personas especiales a pesar de sus problemas internos.

"Tengo práctica de piano, sólo vine a dejar mis cosas y a cambiarme", comunicó con aire perdido, ignorando el saludo de su hermano.

A sus padres los miró de reojo, con autosuficiencia, como si fuera el rey de la casa.

"Takumi, no irás hoy a tu práctica de piano", anunció Yamato, poniéndose de pie.

El adolescente encogió los hombros con el mismo gesto dócil que su hermano mayor, pero contrario al comportamiento del pelirrojo, el chico soltó un rugido de inconformidad.

Luego habló con calma:

"Haré como que te equivocaste...", retó Tk a su padre y caminó con tranquilidad hacia su habitación, "me ducharé, me alistaré y me iré a mi práctica de piano y ninguno de los progenitores que me trajeron al mundo tendrá inconveniente en darme permiso, ¿verdad, aniki (*)?"

¿Era que el serio y callado de su hermanito atravesaba una etapa de rebeldía? ¿era porque no había sido suyo el primer beso de Hikaru?

"No le hables así a nuestros padres, tú no eres así", renegó Kotaro.

Takumi le regaló a su hermano una sonrisa de chico malo y dio media vuelta, pero la voz imperiosa de Yamato volvió a encenderse y a oírse por todo el hogar Ishida.

"No irás hoy a tu práctica, me acompañarás a unas vueltas que tengo que dar en la disquera y luego tu hermano, tú y yo haremos un viaje", imperó.

Tk bufó, Kotaro lo notó incómodo, pero vencido ante la orden paterna.

"¿Al menos podré llevar mi teclado eléctrico?", preguntó de manera infantil.

"No", respondió con rudeza Yamato.

"Mh, pero no me prohibirás llevar el reproductor de música ¿verdad".

"Lo puedes llevar, pero no vas a oírlo todo el tiempo; no quiero que te aísles con la música".

"Aislarse y pedirle un beso a la soledad no significa dejar de vivir en el mundo real", declamó el muchacho.

Cuando soltaba sus frases célebres incoherentes y mediocres se veía más guapo que nunca, eso pensaba Kotaro; le daba la impresión de que los ojos platinados de su hermano se volvían una luna y al mismo tiempo su cabello dorado un sol. Era como si el chico fuera un eclipse.

"Da igual, ve a empacar tus cosas y evita llevar ropa elegante", mandó Yamato.

"¿Eso significa que iremos al campo?", preguntó con desagrado Tk.

Ahora fue el turno de venganza del padre, quien le sonrió a su hijo pequeño con sorna.

"Así es, iremos al lugar donde solíamos acampar Takeru, mi padre y yo en los viejos tiempos... te hubiera gustado ir de pequeño, en la actualidad supongo que no; lleva el repelente para insectos, aunque es invierno hay muchos".

Takumi rodó los ojos.

"Ojalá nos contagien de fiebre amarilla o alguna otra enfermedad", tras hablar, el adolescente se encerró en su habitación.

El portazo hizo suspirar a Sora.

"Yamato, no es la manera de lidiar con tu hijo", regañó la madre de Kotty con el rostro preocupado.

"Lo más seguro es que tengas razón, Sora", dijo Matt, "pero déjame intentarlo, este viaje servirá, si no resulta, te llamaré...".

"Ni hablar, yo también iré", se invitó la señora Takenouchi.

"Aunque no lo creas, el problema de nuestros hijos es cosa de hombres", aseveró Yamato.

"No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero sigo presente y los estoy escuchando...", optó por decir Kotaro, sin embargo sus papás lo ignoraron.

"¡¿Cómo que cosa de hombres?!", Sora se exaltó, "le llamaré a Mayumi e iremos todos juntos".

"¿Los cinco?", preguntó Ishida, contabilizando su total de hijos más su mujer.

"Querrás decir los ocho", comentó la pelirroja, internándose en la cocina.

"¡Me niego, no voy a llevar a Taiki al paseo!", se quejó.

"Es tu nuero", se oyó la voz de Sora desde la cocina, "y si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con tus hijos, lo mejor será que también esté Mayumi, ella entenderá la situación mejor que tú y yo".

"¡Pero me niego a que vaya Yagami!", lo que menos querían tanto Yamato como Kotaro era que Taiki estuviera presente en ese dichoso día de campo. Después de todo Hikaru, la hermanita del susodicho, era la manzana de la discordia.

"¿Y te niegas a que vayan tus nietas?", contraatacó Takenouchi, regresando de la cocina con galletas.

A Kotaro se le iluminó el rostro.

Imaginó a las preciosas hijas de su hermana en sus brazos y se llenó de gozo.

La traviesa Natsumi y la risueña Akiko... ¡Moría por ver a las gemelas!

"¡Me encanta la idea, mamá! ¡Quiero ver a mis sobrinas!", chilló de emoción Kotty, agarrando galletas y llevándose un puño a la boca.

El hombre de más de 20 años tarareó una canción y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

"Y con estas actitudes no quiere que lo llame Kotty... mi hijo sigue siendo una monada", se enterneció Sora.

Yamato no le contestó, sólo soltó un suspiro largo y agónico.

* * *

><p>Kotaro se puso a leer una vieja revista de Ikebana que estaba en la sala. Su abuela Toshiko había suscrito a su madre a esa revista y cada mes llegaba información sobre el arte que se transmitía en la hechura de arreglos florales.<p>

En realidad, ni a su madre ni a Mayumi les gustaba demasiado leer esa revista, pero a Kotty le gustaban los tonos armoniosos que mostraban los arreglos florales de las fotos.

Mientras veía esos floreros, le daban ganas de tener una novia. Sus mejillas se tornaba rojizas al imaginarse a él mismo regalándole flores al amor de su vida.

_¿Era acaso un pensamiento demasiado cursi para un hombre de su edad?_

En eso pensaba cuando Tk salió de su habitación con rostro de pocos amigos. El de ojos grises miró brevemente a su hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué no estás en tu departamento?, ¿no pagaste el alquiler?", preguntó usando un tono frío.

"Aquí estaré una temporada", fue la respuesta de Kotaro. Contrario a Takumi, su voz sonó temblorosa.

Takkun, como también solían llamarle, no continuó la conversación. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a movilizar sus dedos como si tocara el piano.

Si un día no practicaba su música, Takumi podía volverse irritable y ansioso. Por ello movilizaba sus manos como si estuviera tocando las teclas de su amado piano de cola, el cual habían trasladado a la escuela donde tomaba clases vespertinas.

En casa también tenía un piano, pero sus padres le habían prohibido utilizarlo esa tarde.

"¿Cómo has estado?", preguntó Kotaro.

Tk no le contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba absorto en imaginar la música dentro de sí, mientras movía las manos en el viento y hacía una mueca de artista en su pálido rostro.

Kotaro sintió que le pateaban el hígado y desvió la mirada muy acongojado. Nunca le había gustado ser ignorado, mucho menos por su hermanito, a quien siempre había tratado de consentir.

No eran cercanos, pero cuando Takumi era pequeño, Kotty prácticamente podía convertirse en esclavo del pequeño si éste se lo pedía.

"Abróchame las agujetas" era la frase que más recordaba Kotaro de su hermano cuando chico.

Suspiró. Kotty quería hablar de Hikaru. Quería enfrentar con Tk el tema, pero simplemente no se le ocurría cómo enganchar una conversación con el menor de la familia.

Su padre salió de la recámara principal. Se había puesto ropas de trabajo: una camisa a la moda de tonos grises y un pantalón aún más oscuro. Se colocó la gabardina y se puso un sombrero.

"Tk, es hora de irnos", dijo al hijo menor.

Los ojos de plata se abrieron al instante, dejó de mover sus dedos largos y delgados y miró hacia Yamato.

"Si me vas a llevar al campo, necesito ropa térmica", demandó, a lo que el padre asintió.

"Llevaremos provisiones para todos", informó.

Takumi asintió conforme y se puso de pie. Kotaro lo notó más esbelto que en Navidad, ¿era que había crecido más? ¿era que no se alimentaba bien?

Él mismo había bajado varios kilogramos por su encierro, pero no parecía darle importancia a su propia salud.

"¿Qué crees, Tk?, al viaje también irán May y las mellizas, ah, y Taiki", avisó apurado el pelirrojo, haciendo un último intento de provocar una reacción en Takumi.

Tk Ishida le miró sólo un instante y luego se retiró de la sala de la familia, para después salir de su casa. En cambio, el hermano mediano se desinfló, palideciendo; Yamato le desparpajó el cabello y le dijo:

"Eres demasiado buen chico, Takumi lo sabe", mencionó con seguridad.

"No es verdad", se lamentó Kotty.

"Ya lo entenderás después… saldré con tu hermano, te encargo a tu madre, la dejé tomando una siesta porque estaba cansada".

"¿Qué tiene mamá?", se acongojó el pelirrojo.

"Estrés de madre", respondió el papá, "así que vigílala, ¿de acuerdo?, también es posible que recibas visitas".

"¿Visitas?", cuestionó Kotaro Ishida, "¿Quiénes?".

Pero Yamato para ese entonces ya había salido de la casa. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con admiración, porque al parecer su padre era tan bueno para escabullirse con su hermanito.

Se rascó la cabeza y olvidó continuar la lectura de la revista favorita de su abuela materna. Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Su único deseo era regresar a su pequeño apartamento en los suburbios marginados de Tokio.

La comodidad de Odaiba le hacía sentir incómodo, el calor de su familia lo embrujaba: le daba felicidad pero a la vez tristeza.

Entró a su habitación y vio la maleta que su madre le había preparado para mudarse al hogar Ishida un tiempo. Justo esa mañana, sus padres habían invadido su pequeña pocilga y lo habían sacado del encierro que llevaba.

Había pasado semanas sin salir de su vivienda por depresión, o eso era lo que creían sus padres. Para el colmo había contado a su progenitor lo del beso de Hikaru y lo habían acarreado en contra de su voluntad a la base materna, donde tenía que enfrentar la helada mirada de su hermano menor.

Su papá había dado de baja su matrícula de la universidad y para el colmo, Kotaro no tenía valor de ir al hospital a hacer voluntariado después de la muerte de una de sus pacientes.

Se echó a su cama y desistió de desempacar su maleta. Después de todo tenía que irse de día de campo con su familia y no tenía nada de malo llevarse todas sus cosas. Abrazó la almohada con hastío y se puso a pensar en si su madre estaría bien.

Que él supiera, Sora Ishida nunca tomaba siestas.

Bufó al darse cuenta de que su mamá estaba envejeciendo y él se transformaba en un adulto inservible.

Bostezó de nueva cuenta y pensó en dormirse, pero el timbre lo alertó cuando estaba a punto de caer en sueños.

Se preguntó quien sería.

¿Y si era la pequeña Hikaru Yagami?

Al pensar en esa niña se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Rememoró que su padre le había dicho que tendría visitas, ¿pues quién más podría ser?, ¿alguno de sus viejos amigos que vivían en el edificio?

Se apresuró a ponerse las pantuflas y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

"Lamento la tardanza, ya voy", dijo con educación mientras miraba por el ojo de la cerradura para ver quien era.

Se le iluminó el rostro al verlo.

Abrió con premura y se topó cara a cara con Shinobu Takaishi, el hijo mayor de su querido primo Toshiro y su amiga Yuriko Hida.

Lo vio por primera vez con uniforme de secundaria. El cabello castaño le caía hasta los hombros con un corte moderno; unos despampanantes ojos azules le daban vida a la tez nívea de su sobrinito.

"Hola tío Kotty", dijo, su voz sonó ligeramente más ronca que en días pasados.

"¡Shinobu, qué guapo te ves con tu uniforme de secundaria!", exclamó Kotaro, aunque no supo si abrazar al niño, después de todo ya pasaba los 12 años.

"Hoy ha sido la prueba de mi uniforme para la secundaria, aunque entro hasta en marzo, papá me llevó; Yuki no quiere que me quite esta ropa, le gusta", dijo con indiferencia hacia el atuendo que llevaba puesto, "¿No me abrazas por lo guapo que dices que estoy?".

"Claro claro", se apresuró a decir el tío, rodeando a su sobrino, quien permitió un abrazo muy corto, aunque emotivo.

"¿Estás de visita con los abuelitos Takeru y Hikari?", le preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No. Papá y yo sólo vinimos a recoger a Yukio porque a él sí lo estaba cuidando la abuela Kari, luego habló por teléfono tío abuelo Yamato y le pidió a mi papá que viniéramos a verte porque estabas de visita", explicó con propiedad Shinobu.

Los dos estaban en la entrada del departamento de los Ishida. Shinobu se recargó en el pasillo y sacó un librito con pasta azul que empezó a hojear con interés. Kotaro se asomó y vio que su sobrinito observaba un artículo sobre las constelaciones de los astros con mucho esmero, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria todas y cada una de las estrellas del universo.

"Me lo ha prestado mi tío abuelo", dijo refiriéndose a Yamato Ishida. "¿Lo has leído?, yo me lo sé de memoria…".

"No. Al parecer no tengo vocación para la astronomía, sólo me gustan las estrellas de plástico fluorescente que están pegadas en mi habitación", sinceró el pelirrojo.

"A mí también me gustan las estrellas que tienes en tu cuarto, las he visto", dijo Shinobu.

Aunque había soltado frases y actitudes todavía infantiles, Kotaro le notó un aire de madurez o de misticismo que estaba impuesto a ver en algunos parientes de Hikari Yagami.

"Te dejaré verlas si entras y me aceptas un té".

"Esperemos a mi papá, estaba despidiéndose de la abue y viene para acá", Shinobu metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del uniforme.

Kotty sonrió.

Con esa pinta, el hijo de Toshiro estaba destinado a ser popular.

Un par de niñas que recientemente se habían mudado a ese se asomaron por la puerta de al lado. También llevaban puestos uniformes de secundaria y se quedaron embobadas al notar a Shinobu.

Kotaro pensó que era excelente en predicciones cuando las chiquillas se dejaron ver ante el Takaishi con las caras enamoradas.

"¿En qué secundaria vas?" "¿Vives aquí?" "¿Nos das tu número de celudigital?" "¿Podemos sincronizar nuestros brazaletes digitales?" "¿Eres hijo de Ishida Yamato-sama?" "¿Hermano del rey Takumi-sama?" "Cómo te llamas, príncipe-sama?".

Shinobu alzó la ceja, descubriendo las ventajas de la pubertad. Kotaro rió al notar que un uniforme escolar daba poderío.

"Takaishi", informó su apellido, "Takaishi Shinobu".

Se había presentado con la simpatía de su padrino Seiyuro Takaishi, pero no había respondido nada más y había dirigido su atención de nuevo a su libro y a su tío pelirrojo.

"Papá se está tardando", fue el comentario dirigido a Kotty.

"Eh… ¿eres de los Takaishi del piso 7?", preguntó una de las chicas.

Shinobu les lanzó una mirada encantadora.

"Tal vez".

Las conquistas del hijo de Toshiro y Yuriko terminaron cuando un niño y de ojos verdes apareció por el pasillo con una espada de madera en alto, en pose amenazante.

"¡Niñas asaltacunas, dejen en paz a mi hermano!", gritó el pequeño, quien también tenía –como Shinobu- una cabellera castaña clara , pero sus ojitos eran las mismas esmeraldas de Cody Hida.

Vestía el uniforme del jardín de niños donde la abuela Hikari Yagami era la directora. Entre sus cabellos lacios llevaba puesto un gorrito de marinerito que no tenía nada que ver con su espíritu de samurai.

"¡Mi hermano no puede salir con niñas feas!", insistió, acercándose cada vez más con las cejas delgadas fruncidas y la boquita apretada.

Shinobu Takaishi sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que el pequeñito pudiera atacar a las enemigas de frente. Al parecer, le importaba más ver en acción al chiquillo que conseguir citas.

"¡Hijo, detente!", gritó Toshiro Takaishi, el segundo hijo de Hikari y Takeru.

Dobló el pasillo con prisa y apuró los pasos al ver que el niñito estaba a punto de espadar a dos púberas que gustaban de su retoño mayor.

"Shin, pon en paz a tu hermano", mandó Toshi mirando a su primo Ishida, "Kotaro, ayúdame por favor".

Kotty asintió y mientras Shinobu volvía a internarse en su lectura sobre las estrellas, el pelirrojo veinteañero dio un par de pasos y sostuvo a su sobrinito por la camisa de azul marino que llevaba puesta.

"Hola Yuki-chan", saludó.

El niño castaño miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a su tío.

"Estoy cazando niñas coquetas que atacan a mi niichan", confesó, "luego platicamos, tiíto".

Kotaro no soltó a su sobrino mientras éste pataleaba.

"¡Déjame! Tengo que defender a mi hermano, soy un samurai que debe protegerlo de los peligros", berreó.

Las muchachas ya no tenían miedo, sino parecían encantadas con la ternura que sin querer desparramaba Yukio, el guardaespaldas samurai de Shinobu.

"Lo siento niñas, mi hermanito no me deja salir con chicas todavía", coqueteó Shin, entrecerrando un ojo, "quizás en un par de años más".

"¡Hasta que tenga 18!", corrigió Yukio.

Toshiro arrebató la espada de madera de su casi bebé y la desfragmentó.

"Con su permiso, vecinitas nuevas", dijo Kotaro, dándole el pase a su hogar a su familia.

Las adolescentes acosadoras se le acercaron.

"También estás muy guapo, señor", dijo la niña más rechoncha. Seguro iría en primer año de secundaria.

Kotaro, todavía con Yuki en brazos, se sintió fatal de que le dijeran "_señor_".

"_¿Eres nuevo aquí?" "¿Vives con Yamato-sama?" "¿Blablabla?" "¿Blablablabla?"._

El pelirrojo suspiró.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlas, hasta luego", se despidió, evitando responder cualquier pregunta de esas chiquillas que se comportaban como Jun Motomiya en su adolescencia.

"¡No vuelvan a molestarnos!", agregó decidido Yukio Takaishi, sacándoles la lengua y mostrándoles el párpado de uno de sus ojitos.

Ishida programó la puerta para que se cerrara después de que sus visitas se internaron en su casa. Ya adentro de su confortable hogar, saludó a su primo Toshiro Takaishi como era debido.

Lo vio vestido de marrón, con una corbata cuadriculada que combinaba con sus ojos. A sus 29 años, el segundo dueño del emblema de la Luz parecía vivir los mejores momentos de su vida: tenía un consultorio donde daba terapia psicológica y le iba muy bien. Su mujer, la hija de Cody, daba lecciones de kendo con su padre y trabajaba en un bufete de abogados.

Tenían dos hijos varones solamente. Shinobu, quien había nacido cuando éstos eran adolescentes, y Yukio, un niño de 5 años cuyo único objetivo en la vida era ser samurai y espantarle las pretendientas a su hermano.

"Tiíto, bájame, ya estoy grande", pidió el niño, a quien apodaban Yuki.

Kotaro lo puso en el suelo y le quitó el sombrero de marinero que llevaba para colgarlo en el perchero. Yukio pidió la espada de madera a su padre y éste se la negó.

"No quiero que hagas desorden en casa de tío Yamato".

"Tía Sora sí me deja jugar aquí", hizo un puchero el niño.

"Lo siento, pero mi mamá está tomando una siesta porque está cansada", le dijo Kotty a su sobrino, "pero te tengo una sorpresa, ¡hay galletas!".

"¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!".

Kotaro fue a la cocina y regresó con una vasija llena de galletitas. Yukio abrió levemente la comisura de los labios y una gotita de saliva se asomó a su carita.

"Puedes ir a mi cuarto y jugar con mi vieja consola de videojuegos mientras comes galletas", propuso el mayor.

El preescolar asintió conforme, aunque antes de tomar las galletas, hizo una reverencia elegante a su tío.

"Muchas gracias tiíto", dijo ilusionado.

"De nada, Yuki", contestó Kotty.

"¿Lo he hecho bien papi?".

"Sí, agradeciste de forma correcta a tu tío", felicitó Toshiro.

"¿Puedo ver las estrellas de tu cuarto?", preguntó Shinobu, "quiero ver si tío abuelo Yamato estructuró bien las constelaciones".

"Sí, por supuesto", agregó Kotaro.

"Shin, por favor, nada de viajes astrales en casa de tus tíos ¿de acuerdo?", fue de nueva cuenta Toshi quien habló.

"¿Viajes astrales?", cuestionó asustado Kotty.

"Mi hermano puede hacerlo", comentó Yuki como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que su consanguíneo saliera de su cuerpo para navegar zonas fantasmales.

"Está bien, nada de viajes astrales. Ahora mismo estoy leyendo este libro", Shinobu Takaishi alzó el libro de pasta azul que anteriormente estaba escudriñando.

Kotaro Ishida puso los ojos en blanco unos instantes, Toshiro bufó y vio cómo sus hijos se iban al cuarto donde su primo había sido criado durante la infancia.

Los dos adultos se sentaron.

"Tu niños molan, primo Toshi", se apresuró a decir Kotty, quien sabía perfectamente que sus padres le habían pedido al psicólogo Takaishi que fuera a aconsejarlo por su estado depresivo, "Yukio es todo un héroe y Shinobu está convirtiéndose en un chico todavía más guapo de lo que ya era… aunque eso de los viajes astrales no parece muy sano".

"No lo es", confesó Toshiro, "Comenzó con ese hobbie hace unos tres meses, la primera vez cayó en ese estado mientras estaba en el dojo, Yuki creyó que su hermano había muerto, pero en realidad Shin dice que salió de su cuerpo y se puso a explorar otros mundos…".

"Bueno, tía Kari, tú y Min también ven cosas que nadie ve ¿no es así?".

"Kotty, ninguno de nosotros quiere ser cercano a la oscuridad ni a cuestiones esotéricas o místicas, incluso Minagawa lo hace sin querer, pero Shinobu es lo contrario al resto de la familia, él las busca, le gusta tener esas extrañas habilidades de trastocar el tiempo y el espacio como si fuera una actividad similar a ver estrellas por el telescopio o a entrenar kendo con su hermano menor", comunicó preocupado, "Honestamente Yuri y yo estamos preocupados por esos pasatiempos, también Yuki, que se autonombra guardaespaldas de Shin para vigilarlo".

"Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación, los padres siempre tienen que velar por sus hijos, si no sólo hay que ver a los míos, te han llamado porque creen que estoy mal y consideran que necesito terapia", afirmó con una triste sonrisa Kotty.

"¿Y tú lo consideras?", preguntó Toshiro.

El pelirrojo Ishida lanzó un suspiro. Desvió la mirada del hijo de su tío Takeru y se rascó la cabeza. Escuchó de fondo el ruido de la consola de video y un grito de Yukio mientras seguramente deglutía las galletas de su madre.

"No estoy muy seguro de nada en este momento y, si te soy sincero, no quiero hablarlo, no es nada personal el que no quiera decírtelo, en realidad te tengo mucha confianza, aunque no te voy a mentir, no me hizo gracia que mis padres aparecieran frente a mi apartamento para agarrar las riendas de mi vida sin mi permiso, no me gusta que me digan qué hacer a estas alturas".

"Entiendo, ya no eres un preadolescente como mi Shinobu… pero a veces la gente sigue tratándote como si no fueras adulto, sino un chico. Tal vez es porque fuiste el niño más bueno y tierno que conocí en mi infancia", el castaño hizo una pausa para tomar aire, "te lo digo de corazón… simplemente eras un chico muy amoroso, muy idealista y dulce, ahora que eres un adulto no has cambiado demasiado, todavía tienes un gran corazón".

"No sé si eso sea un piropo, primo Toshi", resopló Kotaro, "Al menos no después de los 20".

"Yo lo veo como la más grande cualidad en un ser humano, aunque es un hecho que un corazón noble no basta para ser feliz".

Toshiro sacó de su traje una tarjetita.

"No te voy a forzar a que te decidas a tomar la terapia precipitadamente sólo porque somos primos, sólo quiero que quede claro que ir con un psicólogo no es malo, sólo está estigmatizado".

"Lo sé".

Kotaro Ishida tomó la tarjeta de presentación que le dio Toshi y leyó el nombre de la especialista.

"¿No era ésta la psicóloga con la que llevaban a Taiki cuando era niño?".

"Sí, Kaoru-sensei, ¡es la mejor!, fue mi profesora en la facultad y ahora estoy llevando a Shinobu con ella", respondió animado Toshiro.

"Consideraré tus palabras", aseguró el pelirrojo, "Por cierto, ¿Quieres un té?, ¡he sido de lo peor!, no te he ofrecido nada, es que es extraño, viví en esta casa por años y ahora que vuelvo no la siento mía".

"Es lo normal; a veces yo también me siento muy raro en casa de mis papás".

"¿Té verde está bien?".

"Hai", contestó el del Emblema de la Luz.

"No hace falta que te pongas de pie, hijo, me tomé la libertad de preparar té en cuanto me levanté y vi que teníamos visitas", interrumpió Sora Takenouchi.

Se le veía mejor pinta que en la mañana, al menos los ojos ya no los tenía tan hinchados.

"Mamá…", Kotaro se levantó del sillón de la sala donde charlaba con su primo, "¿Ya te sientes mejor? Permíteme ayudarte".

"Tu madre no es ninguna inservible, puedo hacerlo perfectamente, hijo", la señora Ishida sirvió tres tazas de té y saludó con un afectuoso abrazo a su sobrino.

"¡Es tía Sora!", al oír a la diseñadora, los hijos de Toshi y Yuri salieron del cuarto de Kotaro y corrieron para abrazar a la mujer.

"Shinobu-chan, has crecido mucho", el aludido asintió.

"Yo también, el entrenamiento de un samurai es intensivo y me hace muy grande", comentó orgulloso Yukio Takaishi.

"Por supuesto, Yuki-chan".

"Tus galletas serán el secreto de mi fuerza samurai, por eso soy guardaespaldas de mi hermano".

"¿En verdad?", se divirtió Sora.

"Hoy he derrotado a dos enemigas", especificó el niño.

Después de recibir el cariño de los brazos de la mujer, el más pequeño hizo la reverencia que le había enseñado su abuelo Cody.

"¿Lo he hecho bien, papi?", reiteró su pregunta a su padre.

"Perfecto", respondió Sora.

"Concuerdo con mi mamá", agregó Kotty, mientras el progenitor suspiraba y asentía algo impaciente.

"En el juego de video le he ganado a mi hermano, voy a practicar más para ser el más fuerte de todos", canturreó el competitivo Yuki, mientras giraba sus piernitas en reversa hasta la habitación del mediano Ishida.

"Supongo que yo tengo que ir a que me venza en la consola para que siga de buen humor toda la tarde", anexó el hermano mayor, con mirada inescrutable.

"Por favor, no trates de dormir, ni de…"

"Ya lo sé, papá, que no haga viajes, lo has repetido en incontables ocasiones", mencionó Shinobu un poco molesto, "descuida, por el momento me interesan más las estrellas que he visto en el cuarto de tío Kotty, hay muchas cosas qué analizar ahí".

Toshiro asintió no muy convencido. Mientras su chico se retiraba, le sonó el celudigital.

"Es Seiyuro", avisó a Sora y Kotaro antes de responder a la llamada.

Kotty no pudo evitar dejar salir un ademán de envidia al notar la sonrisa que afloró en el rostro del castaño cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano mayor Sei.

_¿Algún día Takumi sonreiría así si le llamaba por teléfono?_

Pero contrario al rostro alegre que inicialmente había mostrado el hijo de Hikari y Takeru, los ojos se le ensombrecieron un poco y arrugó la frente.

"(…) ¿cómo que estás en el hospital?", preguntó, "¿Qué has dicho? ¿con plastilina?, Sei, pero si la plastilina no es tóxica (…)", durante las pausas que hacía Toshi, Sora Ishida agrandaba sus ojos y movía las manos de su pecho a su boca.

A Kotaro tampoco le hacía gracia la llamada. Sabía de antemano que alguien estaba en el hospital y eso nunca era buena señal… mucho menos desde lo de Saeko-chan.

"De acuerdo, tranquilo, no te exaltes ¿los otros niños están bien? (…) entiendo, no te preocupes, voy enseguida".

El psicólogo Takaishi colgó su móvil y se masajeó la frente, hábito que había adquirido desde que se había convertido en padre.

"Toshi-kun, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?", preguntó la señora Ishida.

"No nos tengas en ascuas", agregó el primo.

"Uno de los trillizos de Sei se intoxicó, al parecer con plastilina", explicó con torpeza.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿el bebé está bien?".

"Eso parece, le hicieron un lavado de estómago y está en el hospital en el área de observación; Sei está un poco exaltado, al parecer Hidemi está en Kyoto porque acompañó a sus alumnas de la escuela de danza a una presentación, y como tiene que estar en el hospital para vigilar que Seiji esté bien, no tiene dónde dejar a Seiya y Seichirou", informó.

"Pobre Sei, los trillizos apenas se acababan de recuperar de la varicela… y ahora esto", dijo Sora.

"Iré a recoger a los pequeños, seguramente Sei se está volviendo loco con los niños ahí", suspiró el castaño con una sonrisa, "ya lo sabes, tía Sora, esos nenes son indomables".

"No te preocupes por tus niños, pueden quedarse aquí", dijo Sora, "o los puedo llevar con Takeru y Kari, aunque a Yamato le dará gusto ver a Shin, le encanta que el chico adore la astronomía".

"Te tomaré la palabra, tía", agradeció Toshiro, "Yuriko también está fuera de casa, ha ido a un congreso de abogados en Taiwan".

La esposa de Yamato asintió y sus ojos brillaron brevemente. Kotaro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su madre tener niños en casa.

"¿Puedo acompañarte Toshi?", preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto, a Sei le gustará verte, y los demonios de Tasmania también se ilusionarán", respondió.

* * *

><p>El Hospital General de Odaiba era muy distinto al que Kotty asistía para brindar trabajo social y compañía a enfermos de bajos recursos.<p>

Nunca había caído en cuenta de eso hasta esa tarde. Entró acompañado de su primo Toshiro Takaishi y no pudo evitar observar la limpieza obsesiva del piso de las salas de espera, la blancura de las paredes y el clima frío que provocaba el ambiente.

Las enfermeras usaban el mismo traje, lo llevaban pulcro y hasta las sonrisas estaban sincronizadas. Los enfermos lidiaban con males, pero en sus ojos había esperanza y estabilidad.

En su hospital no. Allá a veces no había dinero para que la zona del comedor completara las dietas de los enfermos, los cuales mostraban un rostro perdido entre el malestar y el camino hacia la muerte.

Allá había ángeles como Saeko, sí, pero ángeles sin esperanza de convertirse en algo más que una estrella.

Las paredes estaban escarapeladas y mostraban un color marrón en algunas zonas debido a la mugre. Los pisos estaban llenos de gargajos y envoltorios vacíos de medicinas, porque el personal de limpieza era limitado.

A Kotaro le había tocado barrer y trapear esos pisos en varias ocasiones, sobre todo en el área de enfermos terminales.

"¿En qué piensas?", preguntó Toshiro.

"En todas las personas que viven en desventaja y no pueden pagar este hospital para recibir atención a pesar de que lo merecen en el mismo nivel que los que están internados aquí", sinceró Kotaro, "Siento como si yo fuera un simple espectador que está sentado viendo las injusticias, pero que por más que haga cosas no puede ayudar a cambiar este sistema".

"Todas las acciones que haces tarde o temprano representan un cambio, quizás pequeño, pero si más personas realizan esas acciones, estarás transformando paradigmas ¿no crees?".

"Eres bueno para hallarle el punto bueno a mis reflexiones, Toshiro, aunque creo que haces muchos rodeos", se rió Kotaro, "Es como cuando tenías 11 años y me aconsejaste que el miedo no era tan malo como yo pensaba".

"¿Y aún sientes miedo?", preguntó el coetáneo.

"¿Me estás dando terapia escondida o algo así?", los primos entraron al ala de Urgencias de Pediatría.

"Tal vez, ¿estaría mal?".

"Sí. Aún siento miedo, ¿eso es malo.

"Depende, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?", contraatacó Toshiro.

"A la soledad, a la injusticia, a perder a mi familia y a nunca enamorarme", aceptó el pelirrojo.

"Son miedos honorables", concluyó el castaño, "siempre y cuando los enfrentes".

Kotaro Ishida no entendió lo que le quiso decir Toshi e hizo un gesto de desapruebo. Su mente se distrajo de sus meditaciones y de su lío de preguntas con el Elegido de la Luz porque los brazos gruesos de su primo Seiyuro Takaishi lo rodearon inesperadamente.

"Kotty, también has venido", saludó tembloroso. "¡Gracias a los dos por venir!, ¡Toshi, has traído a mi primito el perdido!".

El de ojos carmesí y piel apiñonada alzó el rostro y notó con desconcierto que no sólo la voz de Sei estaba alterada, sino que lucía un marchitamiento que nada tenía que ver con la piel rosada del hijo mayor del aclamado escritor Takaishi.

"¿Cómo está Seiji?", preguntó.

"No sé, la jefa de Pediatría no ha venido a darme informes; le llamé al _Llorón_ por teléfono y me dijo que en cuanto tenga un descanso me ayudará con eso, pero sigo esperando, y tío Jou está de vacaciones", dijo mientras se mordía los labios, "Ha sido horrible, tenía a los niños jugando a hacer figuras con esa masilla diabólica y me llamaron por teléfono del estudio de grabación para comentarme un problema de edición del último videoclip de mi Noa-chan, me alejé por dos minutos, les dije que se portaran bien, que no se comieran esa porquería; y cuando regresé, Seiji estaba en el piso, con su carita inflamada a más no poder, se estaba hinchando y poniendo morado, pensé que se estaba ahogando, pero no, era una reacción alérgica o una intoxicación; no esperé a la ambulancia, tomé a los niños y me vine al hospital; Seiya y Seichirou están inquietos… no me han dicho nada, no entiendo, los chicos ya habían jugado antes con plastilina…".

Kotaro se conmovió profundamente por el comportamiento de Seiyuro. Era extraño ver enloquecido de turbación al más alegre y esperanzado de toda su familia. No había duda de que la paternidad lo había evolucionado.

"Tranquilo", trató de animar Kotaro, "se pondrá bien".

"Lo sé, no lo me perdonaría si no fuera así", dijo, "el punto no es ese, sino que soy un pésimo padre, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ¿por qué pardiez contesté el teléfono y los dejé de mirar?, ¿y si hubiera pasado algo irremediable?, mi mujer debería pedirme el divorcio por mis fallas paternales, debería pedirle a un juzgado una orden de restricción de 10 metros para que no me acerque y haga daño a mis pequeños".

"Sei…", comenzó a decir Toshi.

"Le he dicho lo que pasó y Hide tomará el próximo tren bala, pero creo que ya no hay boletos disponibles hasta la madrugada, me dijo que los accidentes pasan, pero la verdad es que a los peques sólo les pasan cosas malas cuando estoy a cargo".

"Sei…".

"Ya decía Doguen que me caería un castigo divino por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto cuando éramos niños, pero…".

"Sei, cállate", exigió Toshiro, dándole un coscorrón al rubio Takaishi.

Kotaro duplicó el tamaño de su boca –ya abierta-, ¿de cuándo a acá Toshi regañaba así a Sei?

"Contrólate y enfócate, como papá no te puedes dar el lujo de desviarte, tu prioridad es resolver las cosas; no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo solo, somos tu familia".

"Sí, lo siento, gracias hermano del alma", se serenó, "Es que cada vez que veo a uno de mis mosqueteros enfermo o sufriendo me sabe mal, no quisiera que estas cosas pasaran… ahora que lo pienso, nunca me puse en los zapatos de papá".

"Se aprende con la experiencia, no te preocupes", dijo Toshiro.

"Ustedes son admirables como papás, chicos", opinó Kotaro, de nuevo sentía en el pecho otro ataque de emociones, estaba harto de ser sensible, no obstante le molestaba aún más no callarse la boca, "ya quisiera yo tener esa experiencia y dedicación".

El rubio y el castaño miraron con inquietud al pelirrojo Ishida.

"¡Qué va, no! ¡Kotty, disfruta de la soltería!", trató de cambiar el tema Seiyuro, "eres muy joven para decir que quieres ser un padre histérico como yo".

"No importa… no estoy seguro de que encuentre a una mujer destinada para mí", dijo titubeante, sintiendo una sombra tras su figura, una sombra que no era la suya.

"¡Ah Karu-chan!", dijo Toshiro, "¿también has venido a acompañar a Sei?".

Kotaro quiso paralizarse, convertirse en estatua de marfil, de oro, de plata, de piedra, ¡de lo que fuera!, o en el mejor de los casos, desaparecer, pero no logró nada de eso.

Dio media vuelta con una inhabilidad que lo heló. Pudo jurar que su corazón vibró como si se tratara de una tambora cuando la vio, a _ella_.

"_Sipi_", dijo con la chica con su habitual simpatía.

Hikaru Yagami, hija menor de Taichi, lucía su uniforme de preparatoria desarreglado. Los cabellos esponjados y castaños parecían tener vida propia y deambulaban alrededor de su cabeza como pequeñas lombrices.

La piel se veía más morena que en Nochebuena. La luz fría del hospital dejaba ver que tenía la tez muy suave, como si fuera un durazno.

La chica que disputaba inconscientemente con su hermano le dedicó una mirada intensa y expectante, pero Kotaro lo primero que hizo fue desviar su atención. Cerca de esos ojos de chocolate estaban unos labios carnosos que poco tenían que ver con la imagen infantil que transmitía la muchachita de entre 16 y 17 años.

Tan desprevenido le vino esa presencia, que tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que Hikaru llevaba de la mano a dos de los trillizos de Hidemi y Seiyuro.

Esos niños eran preciosos. Lucían justo como si fueran una calca perfeccionada de los dos primeros dueños de la Esperanza. Para tener tres años eran bajitos y endemoniadamente traviesos.

Su madre los peinaba diferente y vestía de distinto color para distinguirlos, ya que a los nenes les encantaba confundir a los adultos sobre quién era quién.

Kotaro, sin embargo, los distinguía a la perfección. Seiya, el mayor, era el más hiperactivo y corto de vocabulario de los tres. Generalmente era el que más banditas llevaba en sus rodillas y bracitos porque era el más temerario.

Tartamudeaba, nunca lloraba y era el que llevaba a la práctica la mayor parte de las ideas que tenía con sus hermanos. Sus reportes de la guardería habían roto récord en la escuela que dirigía Hikari Takaishi. El único rasgo físico que no compartía con sus hermanos era un lunar en una de sus manos.

Seiji, el intermedio, era el hermanito más regordete y pasivo, al cual siempre se le veía abrazado a un muñeco de felpa de Tokomon. Era el más cariñoso y dulce; el más bueno para dibujar y para llorar de la casa. También era más torpe que los otros dos nenes y justo era decir que era el único inocente de los tres.

El menor de la casa era Seichirou, quien todavía llevaba chupete y tenía vicio por morder todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; era el líder de los trillizos y el más ingenioso. Era más callado que los otros dos, no obstante, era el que mejor hablaba cuando se lo proponía.

"Papi, hay que robarnos a 'IJi", propuso de repente Seichirou, jaloneando con desesperación el suéter de su tía Karu.

"¡Juguemos al submarino!", dijo por su cuenta Seiya, apodado 'Iya para evitar confusiones con los tres Chibi-Sei Takaishi.

"No no, 'Iji esta malito", regañó 'Chirou a su hermano, quien ya se había soltado de la mano de Hikaru y daba vueltas alrededor de ella hasta caer mareado en un rincón, para después levantarse como si nada.

'Chirou e-es un _tonto_", toreó Seiya, el ofendido comenzó a perseguir a su trillizo, hasta que Seiyuro caminó hasta donde estaba sus hijos y los alzó de sus ropitas: overoles de mezclilla con camisetas de colores azul y rojo, respectivamente.

"Mis caballeros, este un hospital, compórtense o nos van a correr, y si eso pasa Seiji se quedará solito ¿es lo que queremos?".

"¡No! ¡que-queremos a 'Iji!", chilló Seiya.

"Entonces pórtate bien, Seiya", mandó Sei, "y no podemos robarnos a tu hermano hasta que lo curen los doctores, Seichirou".

"Doctores baka", insultó Seiya apuñando sus manitas.

Kotaro se hincó al nivel de los hijos de su primo favorito.

"¿No van a saludar a tío Kotaro?", les preguntó.

Seichirou y Seiya gritaron al unísono con una sincronización increíble. Corrieron hacia el tío y se le pegostearon como sanguijuelas. Kotty se sonrojó, le intimidaban los niños… a veces deseaba que fueran suyos, por el contrario, había ocasiones en las que prefería sacarles la vuelta.

Le pasaba con todos sus sobrinos, salvo con las gemelas de su hermana, ya que por estas pequeñas sentía una adoración apenas comparable con el cariño que le profesaba a la misma Mayumi.

"¿Cómo estás, Seichirou?", preguntó al más pequeño.

El 'serio' de la familia le regaló como respuesta un mordisco en la chamarra, dejando pintada de babas la tela.

"… eh… creo que muy bien ¿verdad?, o al menos con una perfecta dentadura de dientes de leche", pudo decir Ishida.

"Sabes salado", dijo 'Chirou, "Iji se comió las hamburguesas de plastilina, papi dice que eran una masa diabólica".

"Esperemos que tu hermanito se ponga sano pronto y nunca más vuelva a jugar con plastilina", por un extraño reflejo, Kotaro alzó la vista y enfocó a Hikaru.

Tenía presente a esa niña y a su hermano cuando eran pequeños. Los recordaba moldeando la plastilina y jugándole bromas a los demás. Respiró profundo.

Se exigió poner atención en los trillizos.

"¿Y tú cómo estás, Seiya bonito?".

El cuestionado se soltó de su tío, dio un salto, estiró sus bracitos y los empezó a zarandear como si fuera un… ¿pájaro? ¿avión? ¿ángel?

"Kottío, ¡Yo soy el '_Pegasho'_!", avisó hiperactivo, lanzándose contra el pobre adulto pelirrojo. "¡_Meteollo de pegashooo_!".

Una lluvia de puñetazos infantiles hizo retroceder a Kotaro Ishida.

"Qué mal, ¡yo te gano! ¡soy el _fénix_!", opinó Seichirou, soltando una carcajada maliciosa y poniéndose en guardia.

Seiyuro intervino tomando en brazos a su hijo mayor.

"Seiya, ¿qué tienes?, no golpees así a _Kottío_, por favor", regañó.

"Sei-san, lo siento… he descubierto que los niños traían chocolate en su overol", informó entonces Hikaru, acercándose a su cuñado para darle las envolturas de lo que había confiscado minutos anteriores, "en mi opinión lo consiguieron clandestinamente, se lo han zampado y han enloquecido aún más… me pasaba lo mismo de peque".

"¿De verdad?, entonces está claro: la culpa es del chocolate; en la casa se los tenemos prohibido, ¡los vuelve locos!... y además Seiji es alérgico.

Y fue ahí cuando el chocolate se volvió la revelación de la noche.

"Oh… chocolate, eso fue lo que comió Seiji… ¡tengo qué avisarle a los médicos!", se alteró el cineasta.

Seiyuro se caminó hacia la recepción del hospital para informar su nuevo descubrimiento, lo hizo con tal velocidad, que para cuando había vuelto con su familia, Kotaro apenas había tenido tiempo de enderezarse con Seichirou en brazos.

"Los médicos ya lo sabían…", comentó, "tenían la historia clínica del niño, o eso dice la enfermera".

"Sei, ¿dejas a tus hijos ver Saint Seiya?", fue la cuestión de Toshiro, quien no parecía estar conforme con ello.

El trillizo mayor todavía pataleaba meteoros y fuerzas del cosmos. Seichirou se había olvidado de que había retado a su hermano como el grandioso ave fénix y había proseguido con su labor de morder y babear a su tío pelirrojo.

"No soy tan irresponsable, hay que crecer un poco para ver esos ríos de sangre… sólo les compré las figuras de acción. Por supuesto que en cuanto Seiya se dio cuenta de que llevaba el mismo nombre que el santo del Pegaso, se autonombró así".

Toshiro resopló. Emitió una fina sonrisa a la cual Kotaro no le encontró significado.

"Lo mejor será llevar a tus hijos a un área de juegos para que gasten energías y podamos dormirlos, sólo así podré llevármelos", propuso el castaño.

"Toshi, mis mosqueteritos nunca se cansan, ¡son más audaces que Athos, Porthos y Aramis!, ¡y más vivarachos que los patitos Hugo, Paco y Luis juntos!", se enorgulleció Sei.

"¿Crees que no te entiendo?, tengo en casa un niño que se cree samurai", bufó Toshi, "Me costó trabajo, pero desarrollé una técnica para cansarlo, supongo que funcionará con los '_trimelos'_, ¿o no, Kotty?".

Sei se rió con apertura, como si la presencia de sus amigos le estuviera reviviendo el ánimo.

"¿Se están burlando de que en mi infancia utilizaba la palabra _trimelo_ en lugar de _trillizo_?", se enfadó el pelirrojo.

"Algo así", sinceró Toshi. La hijita de Tai mostró una brillante y curiosa mirada, fue como si por unos instantes le hubiera regalado a Ishida su par de ojos de castañuelas; ella cayó en cuenta de su gesto, o eso creyó el joven, porque la vio agachar su carita, lo que lo frustró.

Fue en esos momentos cuando Doguen Kido llegó a la sala de esperas con las ojeras extendidas bajos sus ojos negros. No llevaba puestas sus gafas porque se había operado de la miopía, pero todavía se rascaba el puente de la nariz con enjundia, como si los armazones siguieran enmarcando su rostro afilado.

No llevaba puesta la bata de médico, sino la de químico.

"Ya está, lo he averiguado, tu hijo no se intoxicó con plastilina, sino con chocolate porque es alérgico a éste, le hicieron un lavado, le dieron medicamento, le hicieron análisis y está en observación, ¿Con eso puedes dejar de molestarme en mis horas de trabajo Seiyuro?, que te sepas que el trabajo de un químico farmacobiólogo en el turno nocturno no es tan sencillo como parece", se quejó el hijo de Jyou Kido.

"¡_Llorón_, gracias!", Sei le cedió su hijo a Toshi y fue hacia su informante.

"¡El llorón eres tú! ¡Resultaste ser un padre obsesivo, mucho peor que yo!", manifestó con indignación Kido, tratando de quitarse de encima a Seiyuro, quien le apretaba con fuerza las manos.

"Tienes toda la razón", sinceró con descaro el rubio, tranquilizándose, "aún así pídele a la pediatra que venga a darme razones ¿quieres?, por lo menos sobre cuánto tiempo tendrán en observación a mi bebé y sobre cuándo podré verlo".

"Lo haré, pero eres tú quien debe mejorar su observación, sobre todo con los alimentos que le caen mal a tus hijos, revísales los bolsillos de la ropa e implanta en tu hogar un régimen militar; tus bebés no tienen una gota de disciplina, me atrevo a decir que son tan traviesos como lo eras tú".

"Doguen…", intervino Toshiro, "los trillizos tienen tres años y me consta que sus padres están sobre ellos todo el día, los accidentes pasan aunque se tomen las precauciones… si le aconsejas a Seiyuro y a Hidemi que sean aún más paranoicos los vas a colapsar".

"Yo sólo decía", el dueño del Emblema de la Sinceridad encogió su cuello, "Cada quien cría a sus hijos como le pega la gana, después de todo, mi esposa hace lo opuesto a lo que le digo con el mío, es frustrante… bueno, me voy a trabajar, el laboratorio de patología no funciona bien sin mí, adiós".

"De verdad gracias, _Llorón_", repitió Sei.

"La pediatra o uno de sus residentes vendrán en una hora, después de que terminen una cirugía de urgencia", se despidió con un gesto y al ver a Kotaro, agregó, "un colega me ha dicho que no has ido a tu servicio social, Kotaro-kun".

"Lo lamento", confesó el Ishida.

"En la farmacia nos llegó medicina extra y la aparté para el hospital de beneficencia, en cuanto tengas tiempo ven a recoger las cajas o terminarán por caducarse y no le servirán a nadie".

Kotty asintió sintiéndose culpable. Su ausencia en el nosocomio de caridad había provocado que no contactara con Kido, quien siempre le donaba el medicamento que sobraba en el Hospital General de Odaiba.

"Lo haré", dijo como disculpa.

Aunque al final no había estudiado Medicina, el hijo de Jyou era químico y trabajaba en el hospital que dirigía su padre. Estaba casado con una mujer de pocas palabras y tenía un niño que rondaba los seis años.

Los Ishida-Takaishi vieron que la figura desgarbada de Doguen se perdía en el pasillo del hospital. Seiya seguía pateando al universo, Seichirou continuaba babeando la chamarra de Kotty con _emoción_ y Hikaru parecía estar ida, sin su habitual energía.

"Ni hablar, estos niños necesitan cansarse para poder dormirlos, vamos a la zona de juegos frente al hospital, Seiyuro", insistió el canelo hijo de Kari.

"¿Y si llega la doctora a cargo de 'Iji?".

"Kotty y Hikaru nos avisarían, ¿no es así primos?", preguntó Toshiro.

Kotaro se maldijo: injurió a Toshiro, palideció, miró con desesperación a sus sobrinos, sin embargo, al final terminó asintiendo.

Por ningún motivo quería quedarse solo con Hikaru Yagami. Llevaba meses encerrado para no toparse con esa chica y su esencia de durazno.

No quería recordar el beso que se habían dado en Nochebuena, no quería rememorar la cara de desprecio y dolor que había puesto su hermano menor cuando los había descubierto.

"Se los agradezco mucho, no tardaremos… eso espero", concluyó Seiyuro.

Los hermanos de sangre y alma tomaron a los rubitos y se marcharon lentamente, a Kotaro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la sala de espera y desviar la mirada a su celular.

Casi nunca usaba el móvil, salvo para hablar con su madre, su hermana o algún compañero de la universidad. Decidió fingir que escribía un recado, pero le temblaban los dedos cuando pulsaba las teclas.

Karu se sentó a su lado, el joven la escuchó suspirar.

"¿Me odias mucho?", preguntó la chica.

Kotaro dio un salto y se enderezó en el respaldo de la silla. Se topó con los hermosos ojos de Hikaru, llenos de pestañas largas y rizadas.

"Karu-chan, por supuesto que no te odio… no digas esas cosas".

"Takumi me odia", manifestó la chica, "me dijo que tú también me odiabas, que nos odiábamos los tres y que era irremediable".

"No le hagas caso a Tk, siempre está diciendo estupideces, sus frases son incomprensibles, él te quiere mucho, te lo aseguro… y yo no te odio, eso es imposible".

"Si no me odias tampoco me quieres, ¿entonces qué importa?", lamentó ella, "… Kotaro-san, yo quiero que me quieras".

"Estás confundida, en realidad no quieres eso, Karu-chan".

"Era mi primera vez confesando sentimientos de amor y tú te fuiste de mi lado sin decirme nada; Takumi tampoco dijo nada, salvo que me odiaba; ¿pero qué debería haber hecho? ¿callármelo para siempre?", la morena se cubrió la cara y su voz se quebró un poco, "las chicas del instituto a veces me llaman machorra, yo sé que no soy bonita como mi hermana Hidemi y sé que Tk es el único chico que me soporta y trata de domesticarme… sé que de niña parecía un _tarzán de la jungla _y que ya no puedo ser una dama, aún así, ¿está tan mal que me gustes, Kotaro-san?".

"Karu-chan, no te pongas triste…", entonó el pelirrojo, quitándole las manos de la cara a la chica, "Por favor no llores".

"No puedo evitarlo, me duele mucho, a veces hasta respirar me pone mal".

Kotty notó con pánico que la adolescente se llevaba la mano al corazón y las lágrimas le salían de los ojos con una fluidez de arroyo.

Se sintió un miserable, ¿por qué diablos tenía que romperle la ilusión a esa niña? ¿por qué todo este tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía Karu-chan?

Se había encerrado en su mundo y había creído que eso bastaba para resolver ese conflicto. Creía que Takumi y Hikaru se volverían aún más unidos por su ausencia, pero era un hecho que se había equivocado.

Tk ahora era capaz de decir que sentía odio; Karu tenía destruido el corazón por su culpa, y él dudaba, no sabía si dejarse zambullir por las sensaciones de un beso navideño o luchar por su irracional _teoría de las parejas predestinadas_.

Para el colmo, su actuar también había mortificado a sus padres y afectado su desempeño en la vida cotidiana.

¡Sin duda era un fiasco! ¡un adulto temeroso de crecer y de afrontar sus responsabilidades!, un cobarde que se había olvidado de confrontar sus miedos.

"Perdóname Karu-chan, no quiero hacerte daño", confesó.

Sin poder evitarlo rodeó a la morena para consolarla. Sintió con deleite la suavidad de la chica, se embriagó con esas emociones y se sintió como un lobo feroz a punto de comerse a la Caperucita Roja.

Hikaru entonces se aferró con fuerza a él. En ese cuerpo casi infantil se entreveía una tensión sexual que Kotaro nunca había percibido con sus novias pasadas.

Percibió en él un impulso extraño: el de querer besar los labios de la niña, de llevar ese abrazo debajo de ese uniforme escolar, de atacar ese cuello delgado y con sabor a fruta prohibida.

Por otra parte, la mitad de su ser se llenó de arrepentimiento. Fue como si los ojos de Takumi Ishida lo estuvieran siguiendo desde su imaginación y le dijeran '_te odio'_.

Se debatió, luchó contra sus impulsos. Desvió el beso apasionado que quería darle en el cuello y lo convirtió en un breve toque de labios en la frente. Karu negó con tristeza, de alguna manera la joven se había dado cuenta de que las caricias no llegarían más lejos.

"Quiero que me quieras", se entercó y sus brazos apretaron la espalda del hijo de Sora y Matt con una fuerza descomunal para una chica, "A mí no me gusta cómo me abrazas ahora mismo, yo no soy tu hermanita ni tu primita… yo te quiero como se quieren los enamorados".

Ishida pegó un suspiro de desasosiego. Le quedaba muy claro eso: por más cercanas que fueran sus familias, no eran parientes.

Los sentimientos que habían despertado en él eran intensos y confusos, no sabía si clasificar eso como amor.

Esa chica le inspiraba ternura la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿iba a declarar una guerra fraternal sólo porque acababa de descubrir que cuando la tocaba se excitaba?... Quizás esa extraña pasión se debía a que no había tenido sexo con ninguna chica en varios meses.

Con Saeko fue imposible. Una paciente en fase terminal no puede tener relaciones de esa forma.

Antes de ese noviazgo, tampoco había terminado en la cama con muchas chicas, simplemente no era su estilo. Sólo con unas cuantas novias había llegado a ese paso; Kotaro podía contar a esas muchachas con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

_¿Era por falta de sexo que se le encalambraba el cuerpo de la emoción al estar en contacto con Hikaru? ¿de esos deseos provenía esa absurda intensidad? ¿no era algo terrible para un veinteañero como él querer tocar a la hijita de Yagami, que era menor de edad?_

Se separó de inmediato.

"No eres mi hermanita, pero eres la mujer predestinada de mi hermano menor y por supuesto que no vamos a tener nada más que ese beso que nos dimos en Navidad", dijo rápidamente, desarrollando sus débiles argumentos racionales.

Hikaru Yagami le volteó la cara. El pelirrojo no tuvo valor para verle la cara.

"Era mentira lo que sabía de ti… Takumi decía que te ponías de novio con las chicas que te querían, ¡pero es mentira!, tú les rompes el corazón", Karu se puso de pie, Kotaro tomó el brazo de la morena, cuya belleza era salvaje y virginal.

"Tu corazón… Tu corazón es de Takumi Ishida, siempre lo ha sido… Karu-chan, eres muy bonita y alegre, pero eres la chica ideal para mi hermano", sostuvo el pelirrojo, aunque el vientre se le encogió inconforme, "Siempre han estado juntos, yo lo sé, yo siempre sé de estas cosas, ¡soy un gran cupido!".

Yagami soltó un grito, se cubrió los oídos.

"¡No te pongas a decidir mis sentimientos, eres igual de tonto que Tk!", chilló con indignación.

Kotaro Ishida le descubrió las orejas, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que encontró:

"Apenas eres una niña, yo soy un adulto ya, ¿lo entiendes?, es demasiado el tiempo que nos separa", y le tembló la voz, "para mí eres una más de las niñas que cuidaba en mi infancia… aunque Tk no fuera mi hermano, yo… yo no podría estar contigo, ¿lo entiendes verdad?".

"¡No!", Hikaru exclamó, "Son pretextos y ya no quiero oírte".

Entre lágrimas y mocos que se secó con su manga, la chica le sacó la lengua. Sacudió la cabeza como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero y tras soltarse del pelirrojo, se fue corriendo de la sala de esperas.

Kotaro sintió que un extraño sabor amargo se le impregnaba en la boca, cual veneno.

Le ardía la cara y también percibía en sus ojos unas ganas de llorar parecidas a cuando había perdido a Saeko.

"Karu-cha, tú no entiendes…", trató de sonar convencido, pero le salió una voz hueca que la chica nunca escuchó porque ya se había marchado.

_¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Ir tras ella? ¿Consolarla y aceptar sus ganas de besarla? ¿No sería eso darle una puñalada a su hermanito?_

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, porque la pediatra encargada de atender a Seiji Takaishi apareció en el corredor para dar noticias de su pequeño sobrino.

* * *

><p>Sora dibujó una sonrisa tenue cuando vio que Kotaro y Toshiro llegaron a su casa.<p>

Junto a ellos estaba Hikaru Yagami, quien arrastraba la carriola de los trillizos Takaishi, que estaba ocupada solamente por dos tripulantes dormidos: Seichirou y Seiya.

Pasaba de medianoche. A través de la ventana el cielo estaba negrísimo y despejado, de modo que podía apreciarse una luna llena y cacariza. Las estrellas se veían difusas por la polución que invadía los suburbios de Tokio.

"Nos tenían muy preocupados, ¿no le han dado el alta a Seiji-chan?", preguntó Sora.

Yamato Ishida se asomó por la cocina, llevaba en la mano un emparedado que olía a mayonesa.

"Se quedará hasta en la mañana, pero el pequeño está bien, se le veía animado y las enfermeras parecen encantadas con él, se les hace muy tierno o algo así", comunicó Toshi.

"Y con el padre también se ven muy contentas", bufó Kotaro. El joven desaprobaba lo coqueto que podía ser su primo Seiyuro aún después de haberse casado.

En el fondo esa actitud no llegaba a más de juegos y bromas porque Seiyuro adoraba a su mujer, sin embargo, Kotty calificaba esa actividad como peligrosa.

"Sí, bueno… Sei no tiene remedio, quiere que mimen a su hijo, por eso le hace esos piropos a las enfermeras, pero no te preocupes Kotty, que Doguen pondrá orden ahí, no en balde utiliza con mucho fervor el argumento que es el hijo del director administrativo del hospital".

"Sí, claro…".

"Mi primo Sei no hace nada malo", comentó Hikaru, tallándose reiteradamente los párpados de sus ojos. "Él considera a sus admiradoras y aunque no puede quererlas les hace cariños, pero hay otras personas que son peor, y en lugar de dar consuelo, rompen el corazón sin considerar a nadie".

Los presentes, salvo Kotaro y Yamato, miraron incrédulos a Karu Yagami. Generalmente esa chica nunca hablaba de ese tipo de temas, siempre se le escuchaba bromeando sobre algún tema sin relevancia o haciendo travesuras de chica.

A Akane Yagami, la esposa de Tai, le costaba trabajo hacer que su hija fuera presentable al instituto. Hikaru corría tan rápido como los chicos, no cuidaba la abertura de sus piernas cuando se sentaba y no le incomodaba que le vieran las bragas… o al menos eso creían los que la conocían.

"Yo… lo siento…", dijo por fin Kotaro, derrotado ante el argumento de su enamorada, "estoy cansado, me iré a dormir. Muchas gracias por traerme Toshi", el pelirrojo volteó hacia Sora, "Mamá, ¿Shinobu y Yukio están aquí? ¿o se han ido a casa de mi tío Takeru?".

"Están aquí", se adelantó a decir Yamato, tragándose una mordida de su sándwich, "Shinobu-kun está en tu cuarto y Yukio se entercó en dormir junto a Takumi".

"Gracias por cuidarlos, tío", dijo Toshiro. Se sonrojó un poco por haberle causado molestias a Ishida, quien desde su adolescencia se había portado como un tío tan fenomenal como Taichi.

"¿Te vas a llevar a los chibi-Sei a tu casa?", preguntó el ex astronauta.

"_Hai_. Le prometí a Seiyuro que yo los cuidaría; me pidió que no le avisara a ninguno de los abuelos de los niños para no preocuparlos, después de todo Taichi estaba ocupado en la delegación japonesa de las Naciones Unidas, Akane-san está con Hidemi en Kyoto y mis padres mañana empiezan gira artística con mi hermana".

"Toshi… honestamente, ¿en alguna ocasión has cuidado a alguno de estos diablos en total soledad?".

"Querido, no los llames así", Sora se inclinó a la carriola y comenzó a acariciarle a sus sobrinos el cabello dorado y las frentes rosadas.

"En realidad sólo los he tenido de visita, mi mujer y Shin me han ayudado a cuidarlos, admito que no ha sido tarea fácil porque Yukio se alía con sus primitos para hacer muchas fechorías".

"Yuki-chan es un buen chico, es obediente y hace caso si está bajo cuidado de alguien responsable", aseguró Yamato y Toshiro se sintió más orgulloso que nunca de su benjamín, "pero los chibi-Sei son una tribu descontrolada, numerosa y rebelde, creo que el causante de ese mal es un gen atrofiado que la primera mujer de Takeru le transmitió a Seiyuro".

Sora enfurruñó su rostro y dio un codazo _cariñoso_ a su marido.

"Yama, el hecho de que hayas sido incapaz de cuidar a Seiyuro cuando era pequeño no significa que Toshiro tendrá el mismo problema con los trillizos, no le metas ideas en la cabeza a tu sobrino".

Kotaro se rió ante el comentario, Toshiro hizo como si se secara el sudor de la frente para esconder su sonrisa; Karu no prestó atención al diálogo previo, movía el pie constantemente, indicándole hijo de Kari que se quería ir.

"Sora, por supuesto que pude cuidar de Seiyuro cuando era un torbellino, fui YO quien lo disciplinó un poco", aseguró Ishida, mirando a Toshi, "Ahora bien, a lo que me refería es a que nos dejes a tus hijos esta noche, Toshiro-kun. Yukio ya cenó y se durmió con Tk, Shinobu está leyendo y le hará bien la compañía de Kotaro esta noche, no sé si sepas, pero tu hijo está desviando su camino de la astronomía a la astrología, todavía no es tarde para que decida convertirse en astronauta en lugar de un simple especialista en la observación de astros".

A pesar de que parecía distraída y dolida, Hikaru no pudo evitar preguntar con inocencia.

"¿No es lo mismo Astronomía que Astrología?".

Yamato Ishida entornó los ojos con insatisfacción.

"No", dijo secamente, como si Karu Yagami -el objeto de deseo de sus dos hijos varones- hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable.

Sora volvió a poner en orden a su esposo.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento, creo que por esta ocasión lo tomaré… creo que me volvería loco con los trillizos sumados a Yuki; por otra parte, a Shin le hará mucho bien tener compañía de su tío Kotty", consideró Toshiro.

"Por favor, Toshi, llámame Kotaro", se molestó el pelirrojo Ishida.

"Seguiré tratando de quitarme ese hábito Ko-ta-ro-kun", se disculpó con ironía el hijo del Takari, "¿Te parece si nos vamos, Karu?".

La chica asintió con desánimo. Kotaro observó que la morena miraba hacia la habitación de Takumi Ishida con un rostro lleno de melancolía.

"¡Yo la llevo!", se ofreció Kotty.

"¿Eh?", fue lo que contestó Toshi.

"Yo llevo a Hikaru a su _depa_ para que no te desvíes más y tío Tai no se dé cuenta de que un chibi-Sei está en el hospital".

Como si hubiera sido invocado con la frase 'chibi-sei', Seichirou Takaishi se despertó y comenzó a quejarse en la cunita móvil.

"Mami… papi… Iji…", comenzó a renegar el bebé, buscando desesperado su inseparable chupete color esperanza.

"Shhhh… duérmete 'Chirou", aconsejó Toshi con poco tacto.

"Las bombas atómicas están por estallar", bromeó Yamato muy entretenido, su esposa lo miró con desaprobación.

Ella escudriñó en la carriola y tras encontrar el chupón, se lo metió en la boca al pequeño Seichirou, quien a su vez se tranquilizó y se abrazó a su hermano mayor.

Seiya correspondió el abrazo de Seichirou, luego enmarañó sus manitas en los cabellos de éste. Cachete contra cachete, los bebés se sumieron de nuevo en las profundidades del reino de Morfeo.

"Son demasiado adorables", suspiró Sora, tomándoles una foto con su celular.

"¡Sí, son lindísimos!", concedió entusiasmado Kotaro, también enternecido por el comportamiento instintivo de dos tercios de los herederos de Sei.

Yamato y Toshiro vieron extrañados a Kotty, como si la ternura no cupiera en sus cabezas de la misma manera que en la mente del pelirrojo Ishida. Karu se sonrojó sin querer ante el comentario de su amor platónico: sus mejillas carmines combinaron, por un momento, con sus párpados enrojecidos.

"Me iré antes de que los niños amenacen con despertar nuevamente, quiero llegar a la casa sin que se pongan a llorar… mañana a primera hora vendré por mis chicos, de todas formas es sábado", dijo Toshi, "Te agradezco que lleves a mi prima con mi tío Tai, Kotaro".

El castaño de 29 años hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó con sigilo; Sora incluso creyó ver que cuando se retiraba, el joven caminaba de puntitas.

"¡No me dejes, Toshiro-san!", se quejó Hikaru, queriendo seguir a su primo.

Kotty la cogió de la muñeca y la detuvo.

"Por favor no grites, es tarde y puedes despertar a los vecinos y los niños".

Hikaru se desinfló, quiso llorar pero se contuvo.

"Te dejaremos hablar con tu amiga", dijo rápidamente Yamato, tomando a una extrañada Sora por los hombros, "nosotros nos iremos a acostar".

"Eh… claro… buenas noches", dijo la diseñadora, "¿pero de verdad todo está bien?... Karu-chan… ¿acaso has llorado? ¿todo está bien?".

"Estoy bien", atinó a decir la chica.

Aunque no lucía muy convencida, Sora se dejó guiar por Yamato y los dos se perdieron en su habitación.

A Kotaro le parecieron dos bocetos perdidos en una libreta de dibujo de Zetaro Ichijouji.

"Me voy sola a mi casa, vivo en el mismo edificio que tú y es muy tonto que me acompañen", dijo rápidamente la chica, "y aparte, yo podré ser muy salvaje, pero tengo dignidad y no me gusta que no me quieras y trates de decidir quien me debe gustar".

"Tenemos que terminar de hablar lo que dejamos empezado en el hospital, Karu-chan; yo no quiero que me malentiendas".

"¡Yo no malentiendo las cosas!, conozco lo que siento, tú no sabes nada, Kotaro-san", se cubrió los oídos nuevamente, como si esa barrera física fallida pudiera protegerla de algo, "ya no me digas que no me quieres, ¡sé que me odias como Tk!".

"Por favor no grites", Kotaro intentó tomarle la mano.

Hikaru se zarandeó con fuerza: pataleó, palmeó sin recato y hasta sus cabellos parecieron adquirir vida propia. Sus movimientos fueron tan bruscos que hicieron que Kotaro tropezara y fuera a dar al suelo.

"Karu-chan, tranquilízate", le rogó.

Pero una vez alterada, a la hija menor de Taichi no había quien la calmara, por lo que en cuanto vio al adulto en el piso, ella se subió encima del pelirrojo.

Sin importarle que llevaba falda se sentó en la espalda del chico, le empujó los brazos y dejó la mita de la cara de Kotaro contra la duela.

"Karu, por favor… ¿cómo puedes decir que no eres una niña si te comportas así?, vas a despertar a todos, ¡auch!"

"Te quiero", lloró, "¡te quiero y no puedes decirme que no te quiera!".

"… Y yo quiero que me dejen dormir", interrumpió Takumi Ishida.

Kotaro apenas alcanzó a alzar el cuello para enfocar el rostro indescriptible de Takumi. Sintió que esos ojos de plata lo devoraban de odio.

"Espera… Takumi, no es lo que tú crees!", aseveró el pelirrojo. Se sintió estúpido por poner esos pretextos y dar explicaciones incómodas a su hermanito de preparatoria.

"¡No te metas Tk! ¡Ya no somos amigos!", rugió en su defensa Karu, todavía sentada encima del pelirrojo, "¡no te importa lo que yo haga porque dices me odias!".

"Ah… o sea que además de haberle dado a mi dulce hermano mayor un beso que NO le correspondía ahora quieres copular con él", comentó Tk disgustado, portando con gracia unos elegantes pijamas de seda, "Hikaru Yagami, fornicar en el piso de casas ajenas con la persona equivocada es tan denigrante como comerte la mierda de todos los numemons del Digimundo".

"¡Cállate!", chilló Hikaru, desmontando a Kotaro para atacar a su mejor amigo Takumi.

Kotaro se levantó con premura, la espalda le tronó por el movimiento brusco que realizó al incorporarse. Vio asustado que Karu trataba de empujar a su hermano, quien la seguía con la mirada impenetrable.

"No sabes nada tampoco, tú nunca te has enamorado y no entiendes, ¡deja de decir cosas feas y de burlarte de mí!", exigió la muchacha.

"¡Basta los dos!, déjala de ofenderla, Takkun", pidió Kotaro, acercándose a los adolescentes.

"Kotaro-niisan, ¿es que tú también quieres acostarte con ella?", preguntó de repente Tk, apoyando a Hikaru contra la pared y acorralándola con sus brazos, "O sea que no solamente el pez persigue a la carnada, sino finalmente es la carnada la que persigue al pez".

"¿Qué locuras dices?, ¿es que no puedes expresarte de manera que podamos entenderte?".

"¿Ella te gusta?", preguntó entonces Takumi a Kotaro.

"No se trata de eso, sólo suéltala, la llevaré a su casa y punto y final".

"No es un punto y final, aniki, es un punto y coma".

Y Takumi se acercó a los labios de Hikaru y la besó a la fuerza. Kotaro sintió malestar ante esa acción, sus sentimientos hicieron ebullición.

"Es como en una telenovela", expresó Yukio Takaishi, hijo menor de Toshiro, "qué aburrido, no hay ningún samurai, qué asco".

Al parecer los gritos del triángulo amoroso habían despertado a toda la familia.

Shinobu estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la recámara de Kotaro y el matrimonio Ishida tenía la luz encendida de la habitación, aunque no habían salido de la alcoba.

_¿Era que esperaban que los chicos resolvieran las cosas por ellos mismos?,_ a Koraro le decantó esa idea.

"Yukio, Shinobu, ¡a la cama!", ordenó Kotty, mientras su hermano y Hikaru se fundían en un beso que a él le incomodaba en el alma.

Tomó de la mano al preescolar de ojos esmeraldas, lo metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Shinobu no se movió, pero desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde se asomaban un par de estrellas.

Hikaru forcejeaba con Takumi.

Kotaro no sabía qué hacer, era una situación vergonzosa y a la vez dolía mucho. El beso terminó cuando Tk lanzó un grito y se separó de su mejor amiga con premura.

"¡Mordelona!", se quejó con los labios ensangrentados, "eres una salvaje".

"¡Te odio!".

"¿Ehh? ¿Tanto así?", se burló Takumi, "Karu, si muerdes tan recio ningún hombre, ni siquiera el bueno de mi hermano, dejará que lo vuelvas a besar".

"¡Te odio!", insistió ella.

"¿Acaso no lo sabías ya?, por el momento nos odiamos los tres".

Hikaru me miró avergonzada.

"¡Nunca voy a odiar a Kotaro-san!", aseguró y se largó de la casa de los Ishida con urgencia.

"Karu-chan, espera, yo te acompaño".

"Déjala ir, aniki, no vale la pena", dijo Tk, quitándose de sus labios la sangre con un pañuelito.

"A las mujeres no se les trata así".

"Hikaru no es una mujer, es una travesti fea y tonta", ofendió con actitud infantil el rubio.

"¡Es una chica y tienes qué respetarla!".

"¿La respetabas mucho tú cuando dejaste que se te montara en el suelo como si fueran a tener relaciones?", cuestionó Takkun, "¿o cuando la dejaste besarte en Navidad a pesar de que es menor de edad y tú te la pasas con novias moribundas?"

"Tk…".

"Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando", dijo Takumi con aparente calma, "Te preocupas porque crees que ella debe ser mía y te da remordimiento admitir que no te desagrada, es como los perros que están llenos de garrapatas y se rascan todo el tiempo, odian estar impregnados de esos animalejos que les chupan vida, pero les fascina la sensación de rascarse".

"Tonterías", refutó Kotaro, "¡sólo dices estupideces!"

"¿¡SE VAN A CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?", Yamato salió como vendaval de su habitación y separó a sus hijos con brusquedad.

Sin darse cuenta, el par de hermanos estaba a punto de agarrarse a golpes. Incluso Shinobu había dejado de fingir que veía las estrellas y Yukio se había vuelto a asomar tras entreabrir la puerta de la habitación de Takumi.

Sora salió también, se le veía más pálida que cuando Yamato pasaba meses perdido en el espacio exterior, allá por la luna.

"¿Quieren agarrarse a golpes?, pues bien, háganlo, pero no en casa de su madre ni enfrente de sus sobrinos".

Kotaro inmediatamente trató de serenarse y obedecer a su padre: se sentía abrumado y avergonzado por su comportamiento. Tuvo ganas de marcharse a su desolado departamento de soltero.

Takumi rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a la situación.

"A veces el río no va al mar, es el océano el que va al río", optó por decir como disculpa, dando media vuelta.

"Ven, Yuki-chan, te llevaré a dormir al cuarto de tía May", dijo Sora, tomando de la mano al hijito de Yuri y Toshi. "Tú también, Shinobu-chan".

La pelirroja dirigió a sus hijos una mirada muy doliente.

"Hagan caso de lo que diga su padre y respeten esta casa, por favor", ordenó, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras caminaba con los dos Takaishi de la mano.

Kotaro se dio cuenta que su madre estaba a punto de desmayarse y corrió para sostenerla.

"Mamá, ¿qué tienes?", preguntó.

Takumi desapareció de su rostro su expresión de antipatía y también fue tras su madre, mientras Yamato sólo golpeó con fuerza la pared.

"Estoy bien", dijo la señora.

"Es porque no se portan bien", opinó Yukio, "Las mamitas se ponen mal si sus hijos no son bien portados".

Shinobu agarró a su hermano en los brazos.

"Yo acuesto a Yuki, ve a descansar tía Sora", se ofreció.

"Gracias Shinobu-chan".

"¿Te traigo un té, mami?", preguntó Kotaro.

"Calentaré el agua", agregó solícito Takumi.

Los niños fueron a dormir al deshabitado cuarto de Mayumi Ishida. Yamato caminó hasta sus hijos y prácticamente les arrebató a su mujer.

"No van a excusarse de su comportamiento fingiendo interés repentino por su madre, son sus gritos y sus locuras los que la tienen delicada de salud".

"Yamato, no digas eso, ellos no tienen nada que ver".

"¿Qué tiene mi mamá?", preguntó Kotaro.

"¿Está enferma?", siguió cuestionando Takumi.

"Estoy bien", se adelantó a decir Sora, "sólo estoy cansada… aunque su padre tiene algo de razón al pedirles que resuelvan sus diferencias, han asustado a Yuki-chan y a Shinobu-chan, ese no es el ejemplo que deben de dar".

"Lo siento mucho mamá", sinceró Kotaro, "es culpa mía, yo soy el adulto y no fui capaz de controlar esto… lo mejor será que me vaya a mi apartamento cuanto antes".

"No, no digas eso", imploró Sora. "No quiero volver a encontrarte como esta mañana".

"Mamá…".

"No daré más problemas", manifestó Takumi, "Kotaro-niisan no tiene que irse".

"No quiero verles la cara más por esta noche", regañó el cantautor, "hagan el favor de largarse a sus recámaras y dormirse, después hablaremos".

Tk obedeció casi inmediatamente.

"La libélula más débil del universo puede sobrevivir una tormenta de granizo, por eso las piedras les lloran sangre en el silencio", expresó antes de retirarse, tocándose los labios ligeramente ensangrentados y ensalivados por Hikaru.

Cerró con poca fuerza su puerta.

Kotaro vio que nuevamente sus padres desaparecían tras el umbral de aquella habitación de luz cálida.

"Mamá…" fue lo que dijo Kotty, preocupado.

Era verdad que su mamá no se veía fuerte; con su autoencierro la había descuidado.

"¿De qué estás enferma, mamá?", repitió en voz apenas audible, mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes.

Estaba lleno de sentimientos. Sentía que era el resultado de una poción que estaba haciendo alguna hechicera que quería escribir su destino.

Una pizca de zozobra, 50 mililitros de ira, 7 grageas de llanto, un galón de tristeza, unas hierbas de amor…

_¿Cuántos ingredientes había en el caldero de su espíritu?_

Le dolía admitir que no sabía cuál emoción imperaba en él: _¿Era preocupación por la palidez de su madre? ¿Era enojo por el beso que Takumi había forzado en Hikaru? ¿Era tristeza porque el sufrimiento de esa niña se debía a él? ¿Era desasosiego por la depresión de haber perdido a Saeko y dejar su amado hospital de la caridad?_

"Mierda…", concluyó, aplastándose la cabeza para quitarse la jaqueca que acababa de entrarle.

Kotaro no supo cuánto tiempo la pasó en el _living_ de sus padres con los ojos cerrados. Sólo percibía a su trasero entumido sobre el sillón y su vértigo en el estómago.

Cuando se decidió a ir a dormir y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Shinobu Takaishi estaba de pie y frente a él.

El hijo de sus amigos Toshiro y Yuriko le sonrió como si compartieran un secreto. Le extendió la mano y le dedicó un gesto tan encantador como los que solía poner su tío Takeru cuando le contaba avances de sus novelas.

"Ven", invitó.

Kotaro no tuvo más remedio que obedecer al misterioso chico de 12 años.

"¿A dónde?".

"A ver las estrellas", aclaró.

Aún era tiempo de invierno, seguramente si salían al balcón del condominio los invadiría el aire gélido de la madrugada.

"No estoy seguro de querer que pesques un resfriado, iré por tu gabardina".

"Tío, no vamos a ver esas estrellas, las de afuera son las mías, las de adentro son las tuyas", explicó el castaño de ojos celestes.

"¿Qué dices?".

Entraron a la habitación de Kotaro.

Shin oscureció el cuarto, fue entonces cuando las estrellas de plástico brillaron fluorescentes, como si las constelaciones se hubieran duplicado en otro cielo.

"Se ven bonitas", se ilusionó Kotaro, calmándose un poco.

Shinobu arrastró un banquito hasta una de las esquinas y luego se subió en él. Estiró la mano y apuntó una estrella en particular, era la que parecía brillar con más fuerza.

"Esa es tu estrella", aseguró el casi adolescente.

"Es Saeko… ¿cómo supiste cuál era mi estrella?".

Shinobu negó.

"Esa estrella no se llama Saeko", aseveró.

"En mi imaginación sí, son cosas que no entiendes".

Shinobu volvió a negar.

"Cuando se trata de estrellas yo lo entiendo todo", se entercó, "yo sé que es tu estrella y que no se llama Saeko…".

"No tienes idea de lo que dices Shin-chan, todavía te falta crecer para comprender a los adultos".

"Tío Kotty, Saeko es un cometa que ya pasó por tu vida", dijo con sabiduría, "Saeko brilló y finalmente ese sol se apagó lentamente".

"¿Te ha contado alguien de Saeko, de mi ex novia?".

Shino reiteró su negación con la cabeza, esta vez ligeramente molesto.

"No sé de ex novias, sé de estrellas y Saeko no es tu estrella", sin tocarse el corazón, el chico despegó el pequeño astro de plástico, saltó del banquito y fue hasta su tío.

"¿Qué haces?".

"Es tu estrella, llévala contigo, no la pegues en un cielo que vas a dejar atrás", aconsejó, "este ya no es tu techo, ni tu cielo, pero esta es tu estrella, tienes qué buscarle un nuevo hogar, tienes que averiguar su verdadero nombre".

El nieto de Kari y Takeru puso la estrellita en las palmas de su tío y le sonrió.

Kotaro se rindió ante los encantos del chico y apuñó con delicadeza el pedazo de plástico con cinco picos.

"¿Dónde deberé guardarla? ¿en mi corazón?", preguntó.

"No. Ahí no puedes, pero usa una cajita, si te la comes te dará indigestión", se rió Shinobu.

"Ay Shin", se rió Kotty, "a veces no te entiendo".

"Si se trata de estrellas deberías", presumió.

Ishida desparramó el cabello color madera de su sobrino.

"Gracias, espero encontrar el verdadero nombre de mi estrella pronto".

"Si no encuentras ese nombre, siempre puedes inventarle uno", volvió a bromear Shino, como si se tratara de su tío Seiyuro rejuvenecido.

"Ve a dormir, Shinobu", mandó el adulto.

"Lo haré, sólo intenta observar más el cielo, siempre te dará respuestas".

"¿El cielo de afuera o el de adentro?".

"El de adentro, ya te lo dije tío, el de afuera es mi cielo".

El preadolescente encendió las luces eléctricas del viejo cuarto de Kotty y fue directo a la habitación de Mayumi, donde su hermanito Yukio lo esperaba para dormir.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo tres.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de mi fic. En lo personal es el que más me ha gustado escribir de los tres, porque estuvo algo largo y tuve la oportunidad de utilizar a varios personajes.<p>

En cierta manera quise darles a conocer un poco el probable futuro que algunos de mis personajes podrían tener tras mi fic Apócrifo. Así que fue como una mini oda a chicos como Sei y Toshi, quienes nos mostraron algo de sus hijitos del futuro.

En el caso de Toshiro, conocieron que será terapeuta y tendrá dos hijos varones con Yuriko Hida. En Apócrifo apenas viene en camino el pequeño Shin, a quien todavía no conocen de bebé, pero ya lo han leído de pre-adolescente… espero que este chico les haya gustado, pienso en él como un chico súper místico y a la vez interesante, guapo y algo mimado (me cae tan bien ese peque que hasta le regalé el título de este capi). También me decidí por dar un segundo varoncito al Yurishiro, como vieron, el más peque de esa familia se llama Yukio y es un nene de preescolar que admira a los samurai y quiere ser guardaespaldas de su hermano… eso sí, no es tan tímido y serio como sus padres querrían, pero físicamente se parece a su abuelo Cody.

Y qué decir de Seiyuro y sus chibi-Sei, jaja, admito que seguro es una locura tener trillizos traviesos; mi rubio de ensueño la tiene difícil a la hora de criarlos, pero en realidad mi querido director de cine es feliz con Hidemi, sus chavales y sus probables futuros hijos (una niña se unirá al clan en unos años). ¿Por qué elegí esos nombres?, ¡a saber!, simplemente quería que los nombres empezaran con "sei". Espero les haya gustado el esbozo de esa familia.

Finalmente el capi incluyó varios enfrentamientos de Kotaro, Hikaru y Takumi… creo que la cosa se puso intensa ¿a que sí?

Y bueno… al parecer Sora parece un poco enferma, o eso se dio a entender.

¿Con quien se quedará Hikaru? ¿cuál pareja les sigue gustando?

¿Cuál será el nombre de la estrella de Kotaro?

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con este fic.

Saludos,

CC.

PD. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	4. MARTE Mayumi

¡Hola a todos!, en estos comienzos de primavera les traigo la continuación de ESTRELLA Saeko, espero les agrade y me dejen su review.

Esta historia narra las circunstancias de Kotaro Ishida, hijo mediano de Sora y Matt, quien se encuentra viviendo la crisis de sus veintes y a la vez buscando el verdadero sentido del amor verdadero.

Es un hecho que es aconsejable conocer a estos personajes antes de leer sobre ellos.

Los dejo con la lectura.

O

**MARTE Mayumi**

Por CieloCriss

Un suave golpecito lo despertó. Kotaro Ishida abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que alguien le había tocado el hombro. Entre sus manos sintió la estrella de cinco picos plastificada que le había dado confort esa noche. Miró rápidamente la figura fluorescente y descubrió que era de día y ya no brillaba.

"Tío Kotty…", llamó con pudor el hijo menor de Toshiro y Yuriko Takaishi.

"Buenos días, Yuki", el pelirrojo Ishida se sentó y acarició la melena del pequeño preescolar.

Le pareció curioso encontrarlo despeinado, tenía el cabello ligeramente desparpajado, lo que le daba un toque Yagami a su figura. "¿Qué sucede?, ¿te ha enviado mamá para que desayunemos?".

El niño se trepó a la cama y asintió, luego se acercó a su tío y le dio un cepillo.

"Sí, pero primero péiname", ordenó con entusiasmo, lo que hizo que el mayor sonriera.

"Me gustas despeinado, te pareces a tu tío abuelo Taichi".

"A abuelito Cody le gusta que me cepille bien y me peine como él, pero no sé hacerlo… papá lo hace por mí", informó el sobrinito.

Kotaro suspiró y obedeció al pequeño. Tenía el cabello suave y castaño oscuro, le dio pena recordar que justo de ese tono era el cabello de Saeko.

"Listo. Has quedado muy guapo", aseguró.

Yuki asintió. Se acercó al oído de su tío y le susurró:

"Dile a papá que lo hice yo solito ¿sí?".

"Claro que sí, campeón".

El niño se entusiasmó, luego trató de cepillar el cabello de su tío Kotaro, no obstante, esa misión le fue imposible.

"Déjalo, a mí me gusta el look Takaishi", admitió Kotty.

"Kottío… ¿ya no te vas a pelear con Takumi?", preguntó de repente el nene.

Al estudiante universitario le volvió la desazón. Recordó la noche pasada: la pelea a gritos con su hermano menor y el triángulo amoroso insufrible con Hikaru Yagami en medio de todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo resopló. Bajó su mirada cobriza y se halló con los ojos esmeraldas del travieso chiquillo que tanto le recordaba a su propia niñez perdida y nunca superada.

"Ya no reñiré. Pelear es malo ¿cierto, Yuki?"

"Sólo pueden pelear los samurai que tienen honor y luchan por la justicia", afirmó, agarrando una almohada y blandiéndola como una katana.

"Vamos a desayunar", propuso Kotaro. Se levantó y estiró los brazos junto con un bostezo. Quiso echarse en los brazos al hombrecito, pero de inmediato el niño rezongó.

"No me cargues, ya soy grande", declaró.

El mayor volvió a reírse, en primer lugar, su sonrisa se llenó de ironía al recordar que su sobrinito era demasiado "adulto" para que lo cargaran pero demasiado "bebé" para no peinarse… y luego, su sonrisa se volvió triste, ¿no era ese niño igual él, que siempre había querido que dejaran de llamarlo Kotty para sentirse mayor?

La noche pasada le cayó como baldazo de agua cuando salió de su habitación.

En el comedor ya tenían servido el desayuno, pero los olores de la comida de su madre no le quitaron la depresión a Kotaro. Por el contrario, se sintió pésimo por recordar lo que había pasado en la madrugada, ¿por qué Hikaru Yagami se había enamorado de él? ¿por qué su hermano tenía que mirarlo con resentimiento?, ¿por qué había protagonizado esa escena tan inmadura la noche pasada?… por un momento, la escena de su recuerdo se volvió vívida: Rememoró los ojos curiosos de sus sobrinos Yukio y Shinobu mirándolo; los ojos cristalinos y enfermos de su madre; los ojos zafiro y decepcionados de su padre; los lodosos ojos de Hikaru en desesperación, y la mirada lobezna y plateada de su Takumi.

Se guardó la estrella de plástico en el pijama porque no tuvo fuerzas para cambiarse. Se acercó con sigilo a la mesa y quedamente dijo buenos días.

"Buenos días", respondió Shinobu Takaishi, su sobrino mayor. El chico de 12 años lucía guapísimo a pesar de que ya no llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria que estrenaría la próxima primavera.

Lo vio leyendo el libro azul sobre las constelaciones mientras sorbía un té verde con unos ademanes varoniles y desinteresados.

"¿Sigues leyendo?", preguntó Kotaro, aunque la pregunta fue floja, como si sólo la hubiera hecho para mantener un tema de conversación. Shinobu asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, como las de su primo Seiyuro.

A Ishida le gustaba ese crío tan misterioso que presuntamente hacía viajes astrales. El chico era una agraciada mezcla entre todos sus parientes: el porte educado y contestatario de su padre Toshiro, la simpatía de su tío y padrino Seiyuro, la dulzura de su abuelo Takeru, la disciplina del abuelo Iori, la habilidad física del tío abuelo Taichi, los hobbies del tío abuelo Yamato, la entereza de su madre Yuriko y el misticismo de la abuela Hikari… simplemente el chico era una caja de Pandora, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

"Por tercera vez lo terminé", se refirió al libro, "Siento que cada vez que lo repaso encuentro una estrella nueva en el cielo", comunicó y de nuevo se absorbió en el librejo.

Llevaba ropas prestadas de Takumi, por lo que el muchacho lucía un aspecto impecable que parecía hacerlo tan cool como sus dos hermanos rubios… lo que lo hizo pensar, ¿habría algo de él en ese chico mágico que no fueran la conexión con unas estrellas de mentiras?

Sora salió de la cocina cargando una olla llena de arroz blanco. El olor a sopa miso ya estaba en la mesa. Sería un desayuno oriental, aunque todavía quedaban galletas para remojarlas en el té verde.

"Mamá…", saludó el hijo mediano del matrimonio Ishida.

Sora estaba ligeramente pálida y con ojeras, pero su sonrisa estaba impecable y llena de amor, como siempre.

"Escucha… de verdad siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer".

Después de recibir ayuda de su hijo para dejar el arroz en la mesa junto con los tazones, Sora besó en la frente a su Kotty poniéndose de puntitas.

"Lo sé", dijo, "sólo espero que lo resuelvas, no hay nada más triste que ver a mis hijos discutir… quizá deban hacerlo más, sobre todo si hay amor de por medio, pero a las madres nos duele mucho…".

Kotaro asintió.

"Hablaré con Takkun para arreglar las cosas, ¿dónde está él?".

"Salió con tu padre por provisiones, al parecer el campamento va en serio".

"Entiendo…" mencionó Kotty, "aunque mamá, no te ves bien, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿te has hecho exámenes médicos?... sé que no es la gran cosa el hospital donde presto servicio, pero podemos ir a hacerte unas pruebas".

"No te preocupes, luego hablaremos de eso, ahora lo importante es desayunar para estar listos cuando lleguen a recoger a los niños".

Kotaro asintió algo frustrado. Le perturbaba ver cansada a su madre, sobre todo porque no se veía tan llena de vida como antes. Se sintió torpe por haber estado deprimido y encerrado en su departamento sin pensar en que quizás su familia lo necesitaba.

"¡Tía Sora!", presumió Yuki, rompiendo el hielo de la conversación, "¡me he peinado yo solito!, ¿verdad tío Kotty?".

"Así es, pequeñín, pero llámame tío Kotaro ¿quieres?".

"Me gusta más llamarte Kottío, el guerrero de las llamas", alucinó el extrovertido pequeño mientras, en contraste, comenzaba a comer el desayuno con delicadeza y educación, lo que no dejaba en duda que Yuriko Hida había hecho buen trabajo criándolo.

Sora, Kotaro y los chicos de Toshi y Yuri se dedicaron a comer tranquilamente, incluso Shinobu dejó sus lecturas y se concentró en saborear la comida casera de una de sus tías favoritas.

No era que Sora Ishida fuera la mejor cocinera del mundo, incluso la señora pocas veces cocinaba, pero en los últimos años sus alimentos se habían convertido en accesorios entrañables en la vida solitaria de Kotaro como estudiante universitario.

La comida fría que le ofrecían en el hospital comunitario era malísima y casi siempre la donaba a algún necesitado. En su departamento de soltero sobrevivía con ramen instantáneo y pasaba grandes periodos de hambruna por su terquedad de no pedir recursos a sus padres a pesar de que éstos tenían un buen nivel económico.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, no le importaba ser el hijo consentido de mami y papi por unos días. Necesitaba estar en su hogar, arreglar las cosas con Takumi, hacer sonreír a Hikaru nuevamente y averiguar la causa de las ojeras de su madre. Todo eso iba más allá de su depresión y de la muerte de Saeko, ya que después de todo, como había dicho Shinobu, Saeko no era su estrella, sino un cometa que había pasado por su vida y ya se había extinguido.

El timbre sonó en el hogar Ishida justo cuando los integrantes finalizaron el desayuno.

"Vayan a lavarse los dientes, chicos", pidió Sora. Shinobu asintió e inmediatamente llevó tras él a su hermano menor.

"Los samurai con dientes de leche no se lavan esas piezas, ¡los dientes débiles se van a caer de todos modos!", razonó el chiquillo ante las risas de su hermano.

"Las caries son las enemigas mortales de los samurai, Yuki, y el mal aliento te alejaría de mí y de tus futuras doncellas", bromeó el mayor, lo que bastó para que el menor tomara la delantera y se introdujera en el sanitario.

Kotaro los envidió un instante. Su relación con Takumi había sido opuesta totalmente. En ningún momento su hermano 7 años menor lo había idolatrado, quizás, si acaso, las cosas había sido al revés.

Sora abrió la puerta digital. Toshiro Takaishi apareció tras ella jalando una carriola en calidad de zombi. La cría de Seiyuro número uno, Seiya, se revolcaba en la sillita mientras lanzaba patadas voladoras y chillidos extraños que no parecían ni risa ni llanto. Seichiro, la cría número dos, se le había montado en la espalda y le mordisqueaba la ropa sin pudor alguno.

"Son unos pingos desastrosos", opinó como saludo con su semblante cansado y boca reseca, "no dormí un segundo, creo que Hidemi se ha ganado el cielo por tener que cuidar a esta tropa y Seiyuro quizás termine de purgar sus culpas en vida en lugar de en muerte".

La señora de la casa desaprobó ese comentario pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste mejor que Yamato, Toshi", aseguró, "la primera vez que cuidó a Seiyuro, él y Taichi lo perdieron en el centro comercial junto con Mimi, quien ese mismo día dio a luz a Benjamín, no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que hasta hubo un supuesto acto terrorista en el _mall_ por culpa de esa situación".

"Me sé la historia, creo que estuve ahí, nos evacuaron a todos, pero no encontraban ni a Sei ni a Mimi-san", recordó el castaño.

"¡Papá!", gritó ilusionado Yukio, corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarle. Los trillizos presentes lo notaron y enseguida comenzaron a chillar para exigir la atención de su figura a seguir.

"¡Yuuuuu!", Seichirou saltó de la espalda de Toshi, por suerte Kotaro lo atrapó y lo dejó en el suelo para que se encaramara en Yukio. Seiya salió de la carriola como si nunca hubiera sido un obstáculo para su edad.

"Kiiiii", completó el energético rubito y los dos se pegostearon al castaño con adoración.

"Qué bien, vamos a jugar a los samurai y los entrenaré, primitos".

"Hola papá", ajeno a la próxima destrucción de la casa Ishida que planeaban su hermano y sus primos, Shinobu saludó a su padre y le preguntó por su madre, Yuriko.

"Regresa hasta en la tarde, iremos a recogerla a la estación".

"¿Qué pasó con Seiji?"

"Sei me llamó y me dijo que dieron de alta al niño y que vienen en camino", informó, "el problema es que tengo que hacer unos pagos hoy mismo y creo que no podré esperar a mi hermano del ama".

Toshi se ruborizó, luego se aclaró la garganta.

"Tía Sora, ¿crees que pueda dejar a Seiya y Seichirou contigo hasta que llegue Sei?", preguntó intimidado.

"Por supuesto", dijo Sora, "no es ninguna molestia, Toshi, adoro a mis sobrinitos".

"Me siento mal, ayer te dejé a los míos y ahora te dejo a los pingos de Seiyuro…", se condolió Toshiro, "y te ves cansada, tía Sora, ¿te sientes bien?".

Kotaro estuvo a punto de presionar a su madre para que admitiera que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero una especie de fuerza externa lo hizo permanecer silente. Quizá fue la mirada de Shinobu Takaishi-Hida lo que lo hizo callar, o tal vez fue el temor de hablar con la voz quebrada y al borde del llanto.

Shinobu cerró su inseparable libro y lo guardó en su mochila. Arrancó un trozo de papel y dibujó algo que Kotty no alcanzó a ver.

"Yuki, ya nos vamos", avisó a su hermano menor, "otro día juegas con los trillizos".

Debido a que las órdenes de su hermano mayor eran sagradas, Yukio hizo que sus primitos lo soltaran y quedaran frente a él. Luego sacó su sable de kendo, hizo arrodillarse a los pequeños –que morían de risa- y les dijo:

"Honren la justicia y la paz de nuestra Tierra y nuestro Mundo Digital, sólo así podrán convertirse en héroes de oro", indicó con seriedad, guardando su katana y dirigiéndose a su padre, a quien le tomó la mano con total diligencia.

"¡Adiossh!", dijo Seichirou.

"Buuuuuuaaaa", lloró Seiya al ver que su ídolo de 5 años se iba a marchar.

"Estaré bien, Toshiro, Seiyuro no tardará en llegar…", dijo Sora.

"Yo le ayudaré a cuidar a los niños", agregó Kotaro.

Toshiro finalmente asintió y decidió marcharse, no sin antes despedir y agradecer el hospedaje de sus hijos en casa de los Ishida.

"Traeré la ropa que les prestaste cuando la lavemos", agradeció nuevamente.

"Toshi, no te preocupes por eso".

"Ya no te portes mal Kottío", se despidió Yukio con una carita maliciosa que hizo que el mediano de los Ishida se sonrojara.

¿Era normal que un niño de preescolar lo hiciera avergonzarse?

Shinobu fue el último en salir del enorme condominio. Antes de irse, le dio a Kotaro el papel que acababa de rayonear.

El pelirrojo vio puntitos en una hoja, unidos por unas líneas punteadas.

"¿qué es esto, Shin-chan?"

"Es una pista para conseguir a tu estrella, pero también es una constelación dolorosa", dijo con aire sonriente y a la vez actitud altiva y lejana.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba, los llantos de Seiya se incrementaron, Seichirou trepó el cuerpo de su tío Kotaro y le mordisqueó la camiseta, y Sora lanzó un suspiro muy largo, que por un momento pareció una melodía triste.

O

Seiyuro y Hidemi Takaishi llegaron a casa de los Ishida a media mañana. La joven madre llevaba a un dormido Seiji en brazos, envuelto en un cobertor azul. Se veía un poco nerviosa y desvelada, pero era Seiyuro –el padre- quien más conmovía a Kotty.

"Seiji está bien, pero necesita descansar y me preocupa que no podamos hacerlo reposar", suspiró, "voy a ir a un curso de escuela para padres de hijos múltiples o algo así para mejorar la vigilancia".

Con su mano libre, Hidemi le dio un jalón de oreja a su marido.

"Deja de echarte la culpa por lo que pasó, Sei", regañó con la dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado, "No eres omnipresente, fue un accidente lo de Seiji".

Seiyuro asintió no muy convencido.

"Ánimo primo Sei".

"Gracias Kotty, ¿y dónde están mis otros dos demonios rubitos?", indagó al primo pelirrojo.

"No me digas Kotty", pidió el joven, "por los niños no te preocupes, mamá los durmió, enseguida los traigo".

Kotaro dejó a las visitas en el living y regresó con la carriola donde descansaban los pequeños.

"¿Cómo es posible que estén dormidos?", preguntó.

"Mamá es buena con los niños", presumió Kotaro, "me dijo que los pequeños se parecen mucho a ti, así que empleó las técnicas que usaba cuando te cuidaba para que no destruyeras el mundo".

Sei dejó salir una sonrisa amena, como si añorara tener tres años y hacer travesuras. Fue como si se sintiera más orgulloso que preocupado por sus pequeños.

"No es eso, es sólo que le dieron mucha guerra a Toshiro por la noche y estaban cansados… a veces basta con una dulce canción de Noa para que se duerman", Sora Takenouchi apareció por el pasillo, vestida con un kimono. Se había agarrado en cabello, como si fuera a salir.

Su semblante seguía pálido, pero el maquillaje que se había puesto había aminorado las ojeras.

-Eres la mejor, tía Sora- agradecieron en coro Hidemi y Sei, sonaron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

-Lo es- reforzó Kotaro.

-De verdad muchas gracias… tenemos que irnos ya, no queremos que los niños se despierten y se enfríen en la calle- comentó Hide.

Hidemi besó a Kotty y abrazó a Sora. Lo mismo hizo Sei, aunque comentó con sinceridad:

"Esta casa -que siempre transmite calor y alegría- se siente un poco triste, así que espero que cualquier problema que esté sucediendo aquí se resuelva pronto".

Kotaro agradeció la compenetración que tenía su primo favorito. De alguna manera, a pesar del carácter alegre y despistado de Seiyuro, éste siempre podía darse cuenta cuando había oscuridad en cualquier rincón del mundo. Incluso, Ishida creía que la paternidad había afinado los sentidos de su primo en ese aspecto, aunque plantear que Sei era "sensible" seguro habría sido una tontería para el resto del mundo.

"No te preocupes".

"La tristeza se quita con calor", se rió, luego revolvió el cabello de Kotaro como si todavía fuera un pequeño de primaria, "después vendré a platicar contigo".

Sin más, el rubio Takaishi se marchó junto con su familia. Kotaro Ishida ni siquiera pudo replicar, aunque en realidad no le apetecía hablar con su primo de sus problemas… era suficiente con el hecho de que Toshi lo encontrara deprimido, por eso ¿sería necesario platicar su faceta de inmadurez a otro de los hombres que más admiraba?

Porque además de afecto, Kotaro estaba seguro de que Seiyuro era uno de sus héroes… quizá por ello le era simpático darse cuenta de que las nuevas generaciones –léase sus adorados sobrinos trillizos- seguían al líder Yukio, hijo de su también primo Toshiro.

"¡Ah!", se molestó de pronto, "todo pasa tan rápido… tuve un deja vù, fue como si esta escena ya la hubiera vivido antes".

En realidad mintió al soltar esa frase, pero sirvió para romper el hielo con su madre, quien le miraba preocupada.

"Seguramente tu hermano tendría una buena forma de metaforizar los deja vù", Sora se refirió a Takumi, "pero hijo mío, que no te atormenten esos momentos extraños, en ocasiones los deja vù son regalos de la mente".

Kotty asintió. Al ver arreglada a su madre supuso que iba a salir. Él seguía en pijamas y no le apetecía cambiarse y salir de la casa, pero estaba dispuesto a acompañar a su mamá adonde fuera, sobre todo porque la veía mal.

"¿A dónde vas, mami?", preguntó Kotaro, frunció el entrecejo y se deleitó mirando lo hermoso que envejecía su madre.

Sora tenía una belleza natural muy elegante a pesar del paso de los años. Su cabello permanecía cual mandarina y solamente tenía un discreto mechón de canas. Las arrugas en los ojos y la frente eran discretas, por eso, si la veían en la calle, le calculaban menor edad.

"Habrá una junta en el despacho sobre la colección de primavera-verano", dijo.

"Ayer casi te desmayaste, ¡déjame ir por ti!, sé que aún no termino la licenciatura, pero sé manejar tu negocio, lo sabes".

"Lo siento cariño, es algo que debo hacer yo, ya casi no asisto a las juntas ¿sabes?, tu padre es muy posesivo al respecto. Aún así es importante que vaya y tú necesitas descansar".

"¡Mamá, no he hecho nada de servir en los últimos meses!" se exaltó el pelirrojo, "falté a clases, papá dio de baja mi matrícula por el semestre y porque se murió mi ex novia estuve encerrado días enteros en mi departamento".

"Kotty, a eso no se le llama descansar, a eso se le llama dolor", la madre acarició la mejilla de su pelirrojo con ternura, "Eres muy bueno conmigo y los demás, pero falta que pienses más en ti".

"La que no piensa en sí misma eres tú… siempre… por tu emblema y tu carácter lo has sacrificado todo por nosotros… y ahora… justo en estos momentos, tu palidez y el tono de tu voz me preocupan más que las peleas con Takumi y la muerte de Saeko".

"Kotty…".

"Mamá, por favor dímelo, ¿estás enferma?", rogó el muchacho, tomando las manos de su progenitora con intensidad.

Los ojos de ambos se compenetraron. Eran del mismo tamaño, de tonalidad rojiza y con pestañas largas.

"Sí", confesó Sora, "estoy un poco delicada".

Kotaro se abrazó a su madre, la abrigó con el amor de un hijo adulto que busca proteger a sus seres queridos.

"Es grave ¿verdad?".

"Nada es imposible", Sora besó la frente de Kotty, "me preocupas más tú, que no vives en armonía".

"¿Qué tienes, mamá?, dímelo… de verdad… sea lo que sea… te cuidaremos…".

"Aún no es tiempo ¿de acuerdo?".

Con resignación el joven asintió, no obstante, quedó con el pecho entumido y adolorido. Se imaginó lo peor… desde que trabajaba haciendo su servicio social en el hospital siempre pensaba lo peor.

"¿Te puedo acompañar?", preguntó Kotaro.

Sora tomó su bolso.

"No hijo, necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿no recuerdas que tenemos qué preparar el campamento?", recordó la pelirroja, "Tu padre le llamó a tu hermana y estoy segura que vendrá cuanto antes, especialmente porque está preocupada por ti".

"¿Sabe lo de Hikaru y Takumi?".

"No lo sé", confesó la madre, "lo que sí sabe es que no habíamos podido comunicarnos contigo".

"Mamá, ¿de verdad vas a estar bien yendo sola?".

"Por supuesto. No soy ninguna inútil ¿eh?", le hizo un cariño más en la mejilla, "estoy bien, hijo; a veces las apariencias engañan".

"Entiendo…".

"Espera a tu padre y hermano, haz las paces con él", pidió con tranquilidad, "si viene tu hermana, bésala a ella y a las nenas de mi parte, estaré de vuelta en la noche".

Ishida mediano le asintió a su madre tratando de disimular su impotencia. Suspiró al verla marchar, se echó en el sofá y por alguna razón le salió un sonido gutural de la garganta.

Los sentimientos se lo estaban comiendo.

No sólo era desesperación por la situación de Takumi y Hikaru, sino nostalgia por Saeko y preocupación por su mamá.

Su abuelo materno había muerto de males del corazón. ¿Era que su madre era cardiópata?, ¿y si tenía insuficiencia renal?... después de todo la abuela Toshiko había tenido fallas renales en algún momento.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Entendió que el día de campo no sólo era para que hiciera las paces con su hermanito y encontrara su armonía. Ese día, cuando estuvieran los tres hermanos Ishida-Takenouchi juntos, sus padres harían el anuncio… Kotaro no quiso pensar en el contenido de ese mensaje.

Pulsó el botón para prender la tele. De manera digital configuró el viejo reproductor de videos de su infancia y puso uno de los eternos videos de los viajes espaciales de su padre.

Su favorito era el de cuando su padre, vestido como el astronauta más _cool_ del mundo, pisaba suelo marciano junto a su eterno camarada Gabumon, quien también le parecía el digimon más genial del universo.

Kotaro ya no tenía seis años, pero podía pasar horas viendo a Yamato en las misiones espaciales que tenía videograbadas.

¡Cuánto habría querido ser como su padre! ¡Cuántas veces no había soñado con explorar la vía láctea en traje de astronauta y con Tsunomon en su regazo!

Sin embargo, esos anhelos se habían convertido en sueños de infancia. En ningún momento se había animado a estudiar lo mismo que sus progenitores por temor a volverse una sombra… no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, le gustaba el marketing y su otra carrera de Trabajo Social. Bien le había dicho su sobrino Shinobu el día anterior: que las estrellas del cielo no le pertenecían, que las suyas estaban en su techo, y que su estrella no era un comenta vagando por el firmamento.

Las estrellas de Kotaro Ishida estaban en su habitación y eran de plástico. No era que fueran menos que las del cielo, era sólo que el pelirrojo no le encontraba significado a la metáfora.

Suspiró varias veces. Resopló. Gorjeó. Bufó… jugó con su respiración para encontrar un poco de paz pero no funcionó. Se sentía muy ansioso, con el corazón en taquicardia y un sueño mordaz que le cerraba los párpados aunque al mismo tiempo le impedía dormir.

Quizás se sentía así por la melancolía de ver a su padre en Marte. Era como si esos videos fueran de otra época, de otra dimensión, en la que él se volvía niño y se ponía a ver esas imágenes todo el día mientras comía caramelos.

Una vez, recordó, su padre le había dicho que Marte era rojo, como el amor. Su madre, que estaba presente en dicha conversación, le comentó entonces que su marido tenía razón, porque éste le había pedido matrimonio desde el planeta rojo.

"Después de escarbar y conquistar a Marte en el nombre de la tierra, tu padre y Gabumon se alejaron de la comitiva de astronautas y en un lugar un poco más lejano, pusieron un estandarte en donde escribió: Marte es rojo, como el amor, ¿te casas conmigo, Sora?".

Las palabras de su madre se reprodujeron nítidas en su mente, por eso las mejillas del joven se tornaron carmín.

¿Podía haber una propuesta de matrimonio más hermosa que la que su padre había hecho a su madre?

La respuesta era negativa.

Kotaro Ishida apagó el televisor y el reproductor de video para luego volver a respirar agitado.

Su madre era amor y había envuelto a su padre, que era amistad. Él también tenía el emblema del Amor, pero no era capaz de discernir entre el revoltijo de sentimientos que vivían dentro de él.

No le gustó delimitarse como el mediocre de la familia. No le gustó la idea de que Saeko fuera su única estrella… quizás el amor sólo era Marte para sus padres y no para él.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de esclarecerse la mente. Se imaginó que en su cerebro había una pizarra llena de letras que debían ser borradas. Por eso, en esa misma imaginación, cogió un borrador y empezó a desaparecer las palabras y los enunciados.

El amor era rojo, la ignorancia blanca. Ahora que su mente estaba vacía, tenía que buscar un color… tenía que…

"¡Kotty, despierta!", la voz alerta y mandona de Mayumi Ishida lo hizo abrir los ojos de manera abrupta y erguirse sobre el sofá de la sala.

Al principio pensó que estaba soñando y que su hermana estaba en su sueño para ayudarle a encontrar algo de paz y sentido a su vida. No obstante, la maleta con rueditas de su hermana se veía real, lo mismo que la estancia de su viejo hogar.

"¿Es un sueño?", preguntó con inocencia.

"¿Quieres que te pellizque para que salgas de la duda?", Mayumi puso la mano en la cintura con estilo. Vestía un pantalón vaquero y una blusa color coral. Llevaba sus piercings y tatuajes, el cabello le caía con gracia hasta los hombros y los ojos celestes centellaban, llenos de vigor.

Ella se veía tan viva, tan bella, que de ninguna manera podía ser un sueño. Su hermana estaba de visita, por lo que Kotaro se apresuró a pararse y a echársele encima en busca de un abrazo fraternal.

"¡May, viniste!", dijo como si fuera pequeño. Su hermana alzó la ceja con incomprensión.

"¿Por qué estás actuando como bebé, Kotty?, ya nada más te falta babearme", reclamó May, sujetando a su hermanito de los hombros y separándolo de ella.

"Lo siento, es que me da mucho gusto verte… ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que llegaste, aunque mamá dijo algo al respecto, ¿aún tienes llave de la base materna?".

"¿Por qué no habría de tener contraseña de la casa de los viejos?", ella reclamó, "¿O piensas eso porque estoy casada con un orangután y tengo dos hijas?".

Kotaro abrió ilusionado sus ojos rojizos.

"¡Es verdad, mis sobrinas!, ¿dónde están?"

"Se han quedado en el pueblo con su padre", explicó con indiferencia Mayumi, "Taik tenía una junta qué atender y vendrá a Odaiba mañana junto con las mellizas".

"¿Pero las va a cuidar bien?", Kotty sintió un poco de remordimiento por hacer esa cuestión, no era que dudara de las capacidades de crianza de su cuñado, pero era un hecho que seguramente su hermana cuidaba mejor a Akiko y Natsumi.

"Más le vale", gruñó Mayumi.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, la rubia se mofó de su hermanito.

"Por supuesto que las cuidará bien, está bien entrenado y tiene dotes paternos más habilidosos que los de mi suegro Taichi", explicó, desfragmentando el resto de su equipaje de su brazalete, que estaba un poco saturado de información.

Inmediatamente, Kotaro llevó los bultos al antiguo cuarto de su hermana, que estaba impecable a pesar de que los pequeños Takaishi-Hida habían dormido ahí la noche pasada.

"¿Mis papás te mandaron llamar, hermana?", preguntó Kotaro, mientras May se dejaba caer en la cama como si fuera adolescente.

"Papá mencionó algo al respecto sobre un día de campo y tu depresión", admitió Mayumi, "pero de cualquier manera tenía que venir a la urbe contaminada".

"Deberías quedarte aquí, me haces falta", hizo un puchero Kotty.

"Kotty… lo que te falta es disfrutar de la vida por ti mismo, no necesitas a tu hermana mayor ni a tus sobrinas para ser feliz", ella sermoneó con firmeza, mientras el mediano Ishida asentía y se le ponían rojas las orejas.

"Por favor, no me llames Kotty, me siento infantil cuando me llaman así", pidió.

"Te seré sincera, no sé si algún día pueda dejar de llamarte así", admitió May, "tómalo como una debilidad de tu hermana mayor ¿vale?".

"… por ahora supongo que está bien".

"Así me gusta…", May miró su reloj, luego habló, "Tengo dos horas enteras para escucharte… si quieres que tu hermana te dé un consejo, no omitas detalles importantes".

"¿Qué tienes qué hacer después?".

"Pendientes".

"¿Puedo saber cuáles?"

"Te voy a llevar conmigo a resolverlos".

O

Las dos horas fueron rebasadas por la lengua de Kotaro Ishida. Con su hermana no le importaba verse débil y vencido, a ella siempre le hablaba con la verdad, ella siempre lo cobijaba.

Ni siquiera era que lo consolara, porque Mayumi Ishida era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Era simplemente que se trataba de su consentida hermana mayor, por quien era capaz de dar la vida y sacrificar todas las estrellas.

Kotaro siempre relacionaba a Mayumi con su madre a pesar de que no se parecían físicamente ni tenían un carácter similar.

Sin embargo, la manera en que su hermana hablaba era como evocar al Marte rojo que su padre le había ofrecido a su madre en épocas lejanas… Mayumi era Marte, porque era el resultado del amor de sus padres.

Le contó lo de Saeko con la mayor calma que pudo. Narró con la voz débil lo que había sucedido en Navidad con Hikaru y Takumi…

El día recién pasado se lo dibujó con detalles, lo mismo que cada etapa de su depresión. Le pidió ayuda y se restregó en ella. Kotaro también recordó sus aventuras de la fusión prohibida y las memorias borradas, cuando Mayumi lo tenía como prioridad y lo cuidaba como si fuera sagrado.

Echó de menos esa época. No era que hubiera perdido el cariño de su hermana, era simplemente que el tiempo los había obligado a tomar roles de adultos. Mayumi tenía una familia encantadora y aún seguía teniendo un espíritu libre y aventurero.

Kotaro, en cambio, sentía que su alma estaba encerrada en la habitación de su infancia, con las estrellitas de plástico.

"May, por favor, dime algo", rogó Kotaro cuando terminó de hablar y de secarse las lágrimas.

Mayumi cerró los ojos, su rostro lucía ligeramente compungido.

"Kotaro, no importa lo que te diga, eres tú quien tiene la solución a todo esto, a excepción de lo que está relacionado con la supuesta enfermedad de mamá".

"¿Pero qué debo hacer con lo de Takumi y Hikaru?", preguntó inquieto Kotty, "entiendo que debo retornar el rumbo de mi vida y lo haré, pero no quiero dañar a mi hermanito ni a su mejor amiga en el camino, ¡de verdad no quiero hacerle daño a los niños!".

"Mhhh".

"Por eso dime, May, ¿qué debo hacer con eso? ¿Cómo lo resuelvo?".

"No le preguntes a un elegido del emblema de la Amistad lo que sólo puede responder un elegido del emblema del Amor", fue la contestación de la rubia, quien de nueva cuenta miró su reloj.

Kotaro se sintió terriblemente traicionado con esa respuesta. No era que esperara que su hermana le resolviera la vida, pero añoraba que le aconsejara, que le diera pistas, que le diera consuelo.

"No me gusta lo que me dices, parece que te lavas las manos del problema".

"Kotty, no hay nada peor que una hermana que se interpone en la vida amorosa de sus hermanos menores", mencionó Mayumi al tiempo en que le sonó su celudigital.

Era su marido, Taiki Yagami. Llevaban casados más de dos años, pero si se les veía en la calle no parecían esposos, sino mejores amigos o novios.

"¡Taik, deja de molestarme!, ya te dije que en la pañalera están las ropas de viaje de las niñas, también te he dejado la receta para que compres la pomada para las rozaduras, si veo irritadas las pompas de Aki otra vez te voy a castrar", sin más, la chica colgó la llamada. "¿En qué íbamos?"

"En que no quieres meterte en líos conmigo y Tk"

"Ah, sí, eso", May se rascó la cabeza, su cabello dorado hizo un movimiento lleno de gracia, "creo que en este momento no comprenderás mi punto de vista y ningún consejo será suficiente para ti, por eso te lo digo, busca dentro de ti, en tu emblema del Amor y lucha por conseguir lo que te dicte tu espíritu… a veces no basta con dejar que la vida nos lleve, a veces tenemos que ir a contracorriente".

"Eh… Gracias".

"También tienes que cambiar de actitud y dejar de hacerte la víctima, tienes 23 años, Kotty, no puedes dejar que unos pubertos manejen tu vida, no puedes andar deprimiéndote por los que mueren, debes de superarlos y vivir por los que se quedan".

"¡De verdad gracias, hermana!".

"Joder, se ha hecho tarde y no podré ir a entrevistarme con los inversionistas".

"¿Inversionistas de qué, May?"

La rubia indicó a su hermano que esperara. Abrió su computadora y mandó un correo electrónico con rapidez.

"Es que voy a abrir un negocio de invernaderos en vertical en Tokio, la idea es reproducir plantas del Mundo Digital en la Tierra", explicó con tranquilidad.

"¡Eso suena guay!, ¿significa que te vienes a vivir a Odaiba?".

"Al idiota de Taiki lo acaban de nombrar director de una escuela secundaria de por aquí, así que no hay remedio", confesó la rubia.

"¡Esa es la mejor noticia!".

"No para mí, ya que tendré que regentear las tierras de la bisabuela Ishida a distancia y sólo podré ir de vez en cuando al pueblo", suspiró, "sin contar que estoy encinta, lo que dificultará las cosas".

"¿Encinta?... es decir, ¿estás embarazada otra vez?", las mejillas de Kotaro de nuevo se inflaron y se pintaron en tonos escarlatas, May sonrió al notar lo encantador que era el pelirrojito a pesar de que ya era un adulto.

"Me cuidé, pero Taiki es un bestia, no sé cómo sus espermas atravesaron las trampas que le puse…", maldijo la rubia.

"¡Es demasiada información!", Kotaro fingió que se cubría los oídos.

"Eso es lo que te falta hermanito, un poco de perversión y depravación".

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero dime, ¿cuántos meses tienes?".

"Tres. Eres el primero en saberlo y quiero que andes con la boca sellada hasta que dé la noticia ¿quieres?, sobre todo por lo que dices de que mamá está enferma".

El pelirrojo asintió apenado. De alguna manera, la situación se estaba volviendo muy surrealista… todos sus amigos y su hermana estaban trayendo niños al mundo y haciendo vidas apartadas de la de él.

"Seré discreto".

"Será varón, estoy segura", bufó May, "aunque por lo menos será sólo uno".

"¡Será parecido a Taik!".

"Dios me libre, yo quiero que se parezca a mi padre o a mis hermanos", fueron las palabras de Mayumi, "ahora cámbiate, ¿quieres?, vamos de visita".

"¿Adónde?".

"Con los Izumi".

O

Kotaro no visitaba muy frecuentemente la casa de la familia Izumi-Tachikawa. En realidad se llevaba muy bien con el excéntrico matrimonio y con la mayoría de los hijos de éste. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se paraba ahí desde que Osen Izumi y Benjamín Tachikawa se habían ido de la casa.

Koushiro Izumi era catedrático de varias universidades y seguía desarrollando software sobre el Digimundo y su relación con la Tierra. Mimi, su esposa, era una repostera famosa que incluso tenía su propia línea de postres vendiéndose en los supermercados.

A Kotaro siempre le habían parecido una pareja singular, pero con el paso de los años las diferencias entre el reservado señor Izumi y la sociable señora Tachikawa se habían vuelto un curioso romance que era digno de observación.

De ese matrimonio tardío, Osen y Ben se habían convertido en hermanastros y habían nacido otros dos niños, a quienes Kotaro cuidó cuando eran pequeños.

La risa afable y las travesuras de Tulo Izumi eran difíciles de olvidar, lo mismo que la damita Izumi-Tachikawa, la integrante menor de ese extraño núcleo familiar.

Ir a casa de los Izumi era sencillo, sólo había que subir un par de pisos en el condominio en el que habitaban, ya que la mayoría de los antiguos elegidos había comprado departamento en el edificio residencial.

"May… ¿a qué venimos aquí?", preguntó Kotty, acomodándose la camiseta azul que acababa de ponerse.

"Es Osen… está aquí", expresó.

"¿O-chan?", preguntó Kotaro, recordando con nostalgia a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

"Está embarazada también, pero tiene amenaza de aborto", explicó la rubia.

"¿Que qué? ¿embarazada? Pe-pero… ¿de quién?... ¡no sabía!…"

"Cállate Kotty, se supone que esto es top secret", regañó la hermana mayor.

"Lo siento… es que no sabía… ¿ella está bien?", los hermanos Ishida se pararon frente a la puerta del departamento Izumi.

"Siempre ha tenido un cuerpo frágil y tampoco trae muchos ánimos; Osen ya me lo había contado, que estaba esperando un bebé, pero no sabía que se había puesto delicada hasta que Mimi-san me llamó…"

"Ya veo, ¿es por eso también que has venido?", Mayumi le asintió a su hermano, "¿y no está mal que me hayas traído?, O-chan quizá quiere discreción".

"Una de tus virtudes siempre ha sido el de saber ayudar a los demás, esta vez pienso que tú y Osen se pueden ayudar mutuamente".

"Pero… si ella espera un bebé, ¿quién es el papá?... es que…" Kotaro recordó a los últimos novios de la pelirroja Izumi y se estremeció.

"Osen no dirá el nombre del papá de su bebé y debemos respetar eso ¿entiendes?", pidió May, a lo que Kotty asintió.

La rubia tocó la puerta mientras el pelirrojo se estremecía. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando a su alrededor? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de la vida de sus amigos?

La puerta se difuminó y de otro lado apareció Tulo Izumi, un muchacho de 19 años con intensos ojos oscuros y cabello color naranja.

El chico se emocionó al ver llegar a los Ishida, quienes miraron extrañados que el muchacho traía consigo un biberón y una sonaja.

"¡Hola!", les sonrió, "Bienvenidos a esta casa de locos; pasen, por favor".

Lo dijo animoso, aunque se le percibía atolondrado, como si no supiera qué hacer. Tulo los hizo sentar en una sala minimalista que estaba llena de leche, talco y tornillos. Al fondo, un robot estaba destruido casi al 100 por ciento. Por donde estaba la cocina, se oían llantos de bebé.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Osen ha dado a luz?", preguntó Mayumi, poniéndose de pie al analizar que olía a mierda de bebé y a leche en polvo.

"Eh, este… la verdad…", la rubia sujetó a Tulo Kosuke Izumi de los hombros, el pelirrojo soltó la mamila y la sonaja, asustado.

"¡Dilo con claridad!, ¿por qué no me han avisado?".

"Hermana, lo estás petrificando", opinó Kotaro, defendiendo al pelirrojito Izumi, "mejor déjalo hablar".

"¡Pero si es May-chan!", chilló entonces Mimi Izumi, saliendo de la cocina con un bebé en brazos. "Con razón estabas tardándote, mi duquecito".

Tulo le asintió a su madre y tragó saliva. Kotaro y Mayumi observaron al bebé que llevaba Mimi en brazos.

Sabían que era niña porque estaba vestida de rosa. La bebita –que tenía en su cabeza dispersos cabellos color miel- lloraba sin cesar, aunque su llanto dulce.

"Mimi-san ¿qué está pasando?", preguntó Kotty, pestañeando.

"¡Pasa que seguramente va a ser el fin del mundo, eso pasa!", gritó histérica Mimi, "Pasa que tengo a mi hijastra postrada en una cama y embarazada de un hombre invisible, ¡claro, eso pasa!... y lo que es peor, ¡pasa que MI BENJI es un cabronazo que de príncipe no tiene nada!".

"Para que ella hable así de Ben quiere decir que la cosa está gruesa", opinó Kotaro a su hermana, quien le dio un codazo.

"Mami, ellos no entienden", comentó Tulo, arrebatándole la bebita a su madre para mecerla en su regazo y desaparecerle el llanto.

"Es que Benji es el colmo, ¡llegó ayer de New York con esta criatura!"

Mayumi soltó una extraña tos y Kotaro se talló los ojos.

"Muy tranquilo vino a la casa y me dijo: es mi hija, vine a dejártela para que me la cuides y me ayudes a elegirle nombre".

"¿Cómo?", corearon los Ishida.

"¡Y cuando le pregunté por la madre de la niña me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos!", lloró Mimi, "¡yo soñaba que se casaría con una princesa y formarían un hogar perfecto, pero todo se fue al caño cuando se le puso ser modelo y comenzó a tener esas malas influencias con esas mujeres cualquieras!".

"¿Te puedes callar, madre?", renegó Ben, saliendo con serenidad de su habitación vestido con una pijama de seda azul marino, "Ah, hola May, ¿qué tal Kotty?", saludó casualmente.

"¿¡Cómo me pides que me calle?!, ¿no teníamos suficientes problemas ya con el embarazo de tu hermana?".

"La Cerebrito no es mi hermana y la mocosa que nació no tiene nada qué ver con ella y el mocoso que espera, ¿es que no lo entiendes?", Ben bostezó, "y yo que pensaba que te pondrías feliz por convertirte en abuela, pero ya veo que no, ni siquiera le has elegido nombre".

"¡El nombre se lo debes elegir tú, padre irresponsable!", reclamó la abuela, mientras Tulo seguía meciendo a la nena y los Ishida no sabía si largarse o esconderse de esa escena.

"No me llames irresponsable, bella madre… velo como una especie de venganza, ¿no me tuviste también fuera de un matrimonio? ¿no le ocultaste a todo el mundo que estabas embarazada hasta que viniste a parir aquí a Japón?".

"¡Eres un grosero, Benji!, Michael y yo en ningún momento actuamos de manera irresponsable, ¡tú ni siquiera quieres decirme el nombre de la madre de la niña!".

"La Cerebrito tampoco habla del padre de su engendro", se excusó.

"¡Esto no es una competencia, hermano!", renegó Tulo, quien perdió, por unos segundos, su sonrisa natural.

"Osen-chan está delicada y tiene sus razones, pero tú no tienes perdón", manifestó Mimi.

"Da la misma, me voy a dormir otro rato, en la noche inauguro un bar en Shibuya y necesito ir fresco".

"¡Nada de que te vas a dormir, ahora mismo le vas a comprar más leche a Lily!", ordenó con furia la antigua poseedora de la Pureza.

"Siempre sospeché que elegirías Lily", meditó en voz alta Benjamín Tachikawa, quien era modelo profesional y empresario; "ahora regreso con tu dichosa leche, madre", se despidió.

"¡Tan siquiera vístete!", le gritó Mimi, no obstante, al impecable Ben no le importaron sus fachas.

"May, hay mucho qué platicar, pero lo dejo para después, seguro que viniste a ver a la Cerebrito… aún así admira a mi mocosa, está más bella que las tuyas", con toda la calma del mundo, y tras ponerse una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, el ex principito Tachikawa desapareció tras la puerta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que ayudaron a que Mimi se tranquilizara un poco. Por indicaciones de Kotaro, la mujer se sentó y comenzó a echarse aire con las manos.

"Lo siento, sé que fue un espectáculo, pero no es para menos".

"¿Ben trajo a esa niña y dijo que era su hija?", quiso reafirmar Kotty, mientras Mayumi examinaba a la criatura que cargaba Tulo. Parecía que la rubia quería cerciorarse de si los encantos de esa bebé eran capaces de contender con las gracias de sus mellizas.

"Sí, ayer en la noche… Izzy y yo nos enfadamos mucho, sobre todo porque llegó y me ordenó que la críe y que le ponga nombre. Al igual que Osen-chan, no nos dice nada de su pareja… pero Benji es peor, su cinismo me enerva".

"¿Y ese robot?", preguntó Mayumi.

"Es un prototipo que hice en la universidad, pensé que podría ayudarnos a cuidar de la bebé, pero no resultó como quería", respondió Tulo, "Por cierto, mami, el nombre de Lily le queda bien a la niña, será en honor a Lilymon ¿eh?".

"Lily Tachikawa… se oye muy bien y la niña muy linda", opinó Kotaro, quien por unos instantes se estaba olvidando de sus propios problemas.

"¡Sí!", se ilusionó Tulo Kosuke, a quien a menudo llamaban Tuuke de cariño.

"Mimi-san, le daré una paliza a Ben cuando lo vuelva a tener cerca, pero por ahora voy a pasar a saludar a Osen", avisó May.

"Sí, gracias May-chan, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí, Osen-chan no ha estado bien, y creo que la llegada de Ben con la bebé la tiene tensa".

"Ya veo…".

"Hermana, yo te espero aquí", dijo Kotaro.

"Me quedo contigo", se acopló Tuuke, cediendo la bebé a la abuela, quien arropó a la niña con amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo.

"Pobrecita mía, tu padre es un malcriado y es mi culpa", lloró, "ven, que te voy a dormir antes de que llegue tu abuelito Izzy".

La señora Izumi se fue a la cocina, arrastrando tras de sí una cunita móvil. May se dirigió a la alcoba de su amiga y Kotaro quedó en el living, mientras Tulo recogía las piezas de su androide.

"Al principio era graciosa la situación, pero ya llegó al punto en que me duele la cabeza", admitió Kosuke, "para colmar las cosas, creo que mi prototipo no funcionó muy bien para cuidar a mi sobrinita y ayer causó caos".

"Debe ser muy difícil para la tía Mimi enfrentarse a lo de Ben, que llegue con la bebé sin antecedentes, lo mismo que Osen-san".

"Bueno, lo de mi hermana Osen es diferente, ella ha sufrido mucho", comentó con seriedad el Izumi, "no hay día que no llore, no hay día que no lleguen flores de Soji-san y dibujos de Zet-san; es como una guerra fría…"

"¿Qué dices?".

"Es que mi hermana está atrapada en un triángulo amoroso… a veces pienso que los ama a los dos, ¿pero se pueden tener dos amores verdaderos en una sola vida?", filosofó el muchacho de 19 años, "yo no lo creo, yo sólo amo a una persona".

"Lo dices muy seguro, Tulo-kun".

"¡Es que la amo!", se le iluminaron los ojos y lanzó los tornillos como si fueran flores, "la amo y quiero tener hijos que leviten, como ella".

"¿Eh?".

"Para no generarle más trauma a mi mamá, voy a casarme antes", bromeó Tulo, "¿qué piensas al respecto, Kotaro-senpai?".

"¿Sobre que quieres que tus hijos _leviten_?".

"No, sobre el amor".

"Nunca creí tener una conversación sobre amor con uno de los pequeños que cuidaba en mi infancia…"

"Es que crecimos ¿no?" opinó Tulo.

"Sí, supongo".

"Entonces, Kotaro-senpai, ¿Qué opinas del amor? ¿piensas que puede haber más de un amor en el corazón de una persona?".

"Yo sólo sé que el amor es una estrella", fue la respuesta que dio Kotty, Tulo se sonrió, un brillo demencial se asomó a sus ojos.

"¿Estrella de cinco o seis picos?", preguntó de repente.

"¿Eso qué importa?", renegó Kotty.

"Importa mucho, ¿no?", aseguró Izumi, poniendo una cara traviesa, "Si es una estrella, será mejor que no parezca un símbolo pagano".

"¡Era una metáfora, Tuls!", se enfadó Ishida, "Además, me refiero a las estrellas de verdad, no a los dibujos de estrellas como éste".

Sin darse cuenta, sacó de su bolsillo a su estrella Saeko y se la mostró al hijo de Koushiro y Mimi con intensidad.

Tulo Kosuke estalló en risas.

"Es de cinco puntas entonces", afirmó, observando la estrella, "pero no la lleves escondida en el bolsillo, senpai, úsala como amuleto de la buena suerte".

El de 19 años desfragmentó su brazalete y programó en un software que Kotty no conocía. En un dos por tres, imprimió un delicado hilo plateado del aparato.

Luego le quitó la estrella y la amarró a esa cadena. La entregó a Kotaro como si fuera un profesional de la joyería.

"Si la estrella es el amor, lúcela ¿no?, la cadena es de plata pura", dijo.

"¿Quieres que me cuelgue una cadena con un pegoste de estrella de juguete que estaba en el techo de mi ex cuarto?".

"Se vería muy cool, ¿a que sí?, si vas a los bares y discotecas seguramente brillarías un montón, y podrías atraer a muchas mujeres… si lo pienso bien esta estrellita podría ser como un imán… debería obtener los derechos de autor de esa idea".

"Estás loco, ¿te lo han dicho, cierto?", regañó Kotty, pero aún así se colgó la estrella en el cuello, aunque la ocultó bajo su camiseta.

"A diario, sobre todo desde que me mudé con Satoru Ichijouji" explicó el pelirrojo menor después de terminar de recoger las piezas destruidas de su robot, "de hecho, regresé a casa por lo de mi hermana, aunque de repente es diferente estar aquí, me sucede que quiero irme y desatender la situación, pero luego no puedo, mamá me necesita y papá se está aislando".

"Eres un buen hijo".

"Y eso que no me tenían fe, ya sabes, tú mismo dices que estoy loco", bromeó.

"¿y Koemi-chan?"

"En un internado en Estados Unidos, ella seguramente sabía lo de la hija de Ben y no nos dijo nada porque éste compró su silencio, quizás está molesta porque es muy celosa… en fin, sólo sé que vendrá cuando nazca el bebé de Osen".

Kotaro ya no preguntó más sobre la hija menor de los Izumi. A su juicio era una niña de carácter netamente materialista que nunca estaba en casa pero era tan hermosa como Mimi Tachikawa. Cuando era el niñero oficial de la ya no tan nueva generación, Koemi Izumi era la niña más indiferente y autosuficiente de todos esos niños que había tratado de cuidar. A Koe la recordaba jugando monopoly en soledad o contando dinero que conseguía de vender limonada afuera de la escuela primaria.

La señora de la casa les llevó unos snacks y dejó a la bebé dormidita en la cunita móvil que colocó enfrente de ellos.

"Iré a darme una ducha, ¿la vigilan por mí?".

Kotaro asintió mientras inspeccionaba, de lejos, a la bebé.

"Tiene los ojos de mamá", presumió Tulo.

"Mis sobrinas también se parecen a mi madre… me siento orgulloso por eso".

Tulo se rió.

"¿No será porque es como si se parecieran a ti?", cuestionó Izumi, recordando lo mucho que se parecía Kotaro a Sora.

"¡No es por eso!", se indignó Kotty.

"Lo sé, sólo bromeaba… es porque son niñas, por eso no puedes evitar adorarlas, son mágicas".

"Sí", concordó el pelirrojo Ishida.

"No luces muy animado, Kotaro-san, ¿no quieres venir en la noche a la inauguración del bar de mi hermano?".

"¿De verdad va a abrir un bar?".

"Sí. A pesar de lo joven que es, Ben dice que su carrera de modelo va en decadencia _por la edad_, así que piensa hacer negocio con bares y antros para jóvenes", explicó Tulo, "Mi madre no está de acuerdo, papá menos, pero Ben siempre ha hecho lo que quiere… de hecho, todos en casa siempre hemos hecho lo que hemos querido, quizás ese sea el problema".

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que superarán esta etapa difícil", animó Kotty.

"Sí, lo que queda es confiar en mis hermanos y en sus decisiones, por eso le digo a papá y a mamá que no se preocupen tanto", confirmó Tulo, haciendo una torre con los engranes que había juntado.

El pequeño Izumi siempre había sido positivo y de alma creativa. De más chico tenía problemas para concentrarse en una sola cosa, sin embargo, con el tiempo había aprendido a superar el déficit de atención. Ahora ponía atención y podía seguir haciendo varias cosas a la vez.

Kotaro se admiró de que mientras hablaban él ya había construido una figura con las piezas inservibles del robot. Al mismo tiempo, con su pie se había dado a la labor de seguir meciendo a su nueva sobrina.

Le encantó pensar que Tulo Izumi fuera el alma predestinada para su prima Min, la que levitaba. Sencillamente ellos parecían encajar perfectamente… mucho más que Hikaru y Takumi, mucho más que Hikaru y él.

"¿Entonces, irás a la inauguración del bar?", preguntó de nuevo.

"No estoy seguro".

"Espero que decidas ir… te veo muy triste, Kotaro-san, ¿sufres mal de amores?", acechó Tulo, "Sato y yo te echamos de menos, tus lecciones nos hacían buenos chicos, ahora en cambio somos un desastre, él es especialmente un cabrón".

Tulo le entrecerró el ojo a Kotaro, quien le sonrió.

"Si la situación se presta, iré… también los echo de menos a ti y a Sato; y quiero ver a Ben inaugurando su negocio".

"Yo lo quiero ver cuidando de lleno a Lily-chan", se burló Tulo, "es que es un negado, se nota que siente que si la carga la va a romper, yo creo que por eso vino a refugiarse con nuestra bella madre".

"Es que los bebés son muy frágiles", opinó Kotaro.

"Nah, son fuertes", contradijo Tulo, "te lo dice un chico que fue al Digimundo con apenas unos días de nacido".

"¡Pero tú creciste por la magia del Digimundo!", reclamó Kotty.

Los dos se rieron, aunque la sonrisa de Kotaro fue cansada. May salió de la habitación de Osen justo después.

Caminó directo a donde estaban los dos pelirrojos, los miró con intensidad, por lo que de inmediato los dos se pusieron de pie. Tulo, que tenía poco respeto por sus mayores desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, la saludó con desfachatez.

"Estoy a sus órdenes, mi generala", le dijo en tono irónico. Mayumi lo ignoró y se dirigió a su hermano menor.

"Osen quiere hablar contigo, Kotty".

"¿Eh?", se exaltó Kotaro, "¿Le has dicho que estoy aquí?".

"Esa era la intención, ¿es que eres tan ingenuo que no te das cuenta de nada? ¿Y así quieres salir del hoyo?", ironizó la rubia, moviendo hacia atrás el cabello que se le había desordenado.

"Gomen, oneesan".

Mayumi achuchó los cachetes de Kotaro.

"Sólo ve y obedéceme", mandó.

"May-san me recuerda a mi hermano Ben, pero al menos no te maltrata, Kotaro-san", opinó Tulo, dramatizando, "¡Es que la generala es tan cool!".

"Y tú, niñato", ordenó May a Tulo, quien peló los ojos desconcertado porque la generala Ishida le había prestado atención (ya que casi siempre le ignoraba, sobre todo si se portaba insolente), "dime dónde diablos está la tienda de autoservicio más cercana, necesito hallar al irresponsable de Ben para darle una lección de vida".

Tulo se sonrojó y, como si fuera autómata, dibujó un perfecto mapa de la ciudad encerrando en un círculo todos los supermercados cercanos de la colonia.

"Por órdenes de prioridades mi hermano irá a este supermercado", apuntó el Izumi, "no le gusta que la gente lo reconozca y esta tienda de autoservicio es de los Inoue, venden las provisiones que necesita Lily y él va ahí porque sabe que si lo reconocen no lo molestarán con autógrafos".

"Hasta que sirves de algo, niñato", dijo la rubia.

Tulo Kosuke hizo una reverencia.

"Dale una lección a mi hermano, generala", pidió burlesco.

Kotty vio partir a May, quien le ordenó que la esperara ahí con los Izumi. Tulo siguió haciendo sus asuntos, uno de los cuales consistía en cuidar de la bebé. Y él, sin saber por qué, fue al cuarto de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Caminó lentamente hacia la recámara. Si no se equivocaba era la que estaba al fondo a la derecha del pasillo principal. Tulo no le prestó atención ni le volvió a dirigir la palabra, pero Kotaro tuvo la esperanza de que el muchacho lo interrumpiera, porque no tenía idea de qué platicar con una Osen encamada y embarazada.

La situación se le hacía sencillamente surrealista, aunque en realidad siempre que le tocaba convivir con la amiga de su hermana era porque situaciones poco cotidianas provocaban interacción entre ellos dos.

De pequeño había sido diferente, porque la pequeña Osen Izumi platicaba con todo el mundo sobre los digimon y la tecnología. Kotaro Ishida era víctima frecuente de la pelirroja, ya que ésta siempre le estaba explicando las cosas que no entendía. Sin embargo, cuando crecieron un poco, Osen perdió el amor por quitarle las dudas de la cabeza y se hizo más callada, más ensimismada en sus secretos y sus conocimientos.

Tocó la puerta, de inmediato la hija mayor de Koushiro le permitió entrar.

"Osen-san, ¿puedo pasar?", avisó con educación el pelirrojo.

"Claro que sí, Kotty-kun", respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Kotaro le regaló una sonrisa en cuanto la vio, pero por dentro sintió un vértigo. La chica daba compasión y se veía como una débil muñeca de porcelana. Sus cabellos rojizos estaba opacos, aunque los llevaba largos, cosa rara en su amiga.

Tenía los brazos pálidos y lleno de moretones, los cuales le habían salido a causa de que seguramente las enfermeras habían tenido problemas en pincharle la vena para canalizarla. En efecto, O-chan estaba canalizada y a su derecha, cerca de la ventana, había un cilindro de oxígeno, aunque por suerte no llevaba la mascarilla en esos momentos.

El hijo de Sora y Matt se mordió los labios para evitar soltar alguna expresión de preocupación. Respiró lo más sereno que pudo y se dedicó a buscar el vientre abultado de Osen.

Le pareció un poco mediocre si lo comparaba con las panzas enormes que había visto en su amiga Hidemi y en su hermana, pero supuso que se debía a que Osen no tenía un embarazo múltiple. Su vientre redondo apenas sobresalía de las sábanas, incluso eran más notables las ojeras que la chica tenía bajo sus ojos negros.

"No te preocupes, no muerdo", la voz se le oía cansada, sin embargo, parecía contenta de recibir visitas.

Kotty asintió de manera un poco boba. El olor a rosas lo distrajo y descubrió que la habitación de la chica Izumi parecía un jardín y al mismo tiempo una exposición de arte.

Por cada arreglo floral había un dibujo, así que los muebles estaban llenos de jarrones y las paredes llenas de pinturas. Kotaro descubrió que los trazos de los dibujos eran Zetaro Ichijouji.

"Llegan todos los días", aclaró Osen, "me refiero a las rosas y a los dibujos… me los mandan Soji y Zet".

"Ya veo", contestó el pelirrojo Ishida-Takenouchi, "Te adornan la habitación".

"Sí…", concordó.

Kotaro notó que Osen no tenía puesto su brazalete digital, ni tenía cerca ningún aparato electrónico, ni siquiera la televisión.

"¿Y tu computadora?", preguntó sin poder contenerse.

"Papá me prohibió usarla", respondió cerrando los ojos. A mí me pareció una locura que el señor Izumi, el mayor fan de la tecnología que conocía, hubiera prohibido a su hija usar la computadora. "Por mí está bien, tengo que cuidarme… mi mamá murió porque no sabía que tenía un embarazo ectópico, no tuvo reposo y se le adelantó el parto… papá dice que yo sobreviví a ese parto por un milagro…".

"No puedo creer que estés esperando un bebé", Kotaro finalmente agarró confianza y se sentó en la silla de las visitas, "¿te puedo tocar el vientre?".

Osen se sonrojó y asintió, Kotty puso su mano en la minúscula pancita de la pelirroja.

"No creo que patee", comentó, "se mueve más cuando me duermo o me alimento".

"¿Sabes si es niño o niña?".

Ella asintió.

"Es niño", respondió, "eso dijo el especialista en obstetricia".

"Mi hermana también se ha vuelto a embarazar… aunque creo que eso era un secreto.

"No te preocupes, ella me lo dijo", dijo, "le hice prometer que me enseñaría a ser mamá, a Taiki le pediré que me ayude a ser papá de mi bebé".

Kotaro suspiró, se raspó la garganta y quiso hablar, pero se censuró. La ojinegra lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

"No te preocupes, puedes preguntar por el papá de mi bebé…".

"Mayumi dijo que era top secret", admití, avergonzado.

"Tarde o temprano dejará de ser top secret", ella dijo, "quiero contártelo a ti porque siempre que hablo contigo siento mucha paz… tal vez siento eso porque Kotaro-kun es el elegido del emblema del Amor".

"Honestamente no soy un digno representante de la cresta, ni siquiera entiendo completamente lo que es el amor", lamentó Kotaro.

"El amor es una utopía", rápidamente dijo Osen, "Eso es lo bonito y al mismo tiempo triste de ese sentimiento".

Los dos se silenciaron.

"¿Por qué no quieres decir quién es el papá de tu bebé, Osen?", indagó por fin Kotaro Ishida.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos. Sus pestañas negras se le humedecieron, por lo que ella se limpió las lágrimas con las sábanas. A Kotty, por breves instantes, se le apachurró el corazón.

"Si te soy sincera, yo no sé quién es el papá de mi bebé", respondió la elegida del emblema del Conocimiento.

"¿Cómo?".

"Suena horrible, ¿no crees?, debe ser lo peor que hay el no saber quién es el papá de mi bebé, se oye sucio y promiscuo de mi parte", se lamentó.

"No debes ser tan severa contigo misma, O-chan", Kotaro le besó las manos, "no es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebito".

El sonido de una impresora interrumpió la desganada conversación. En la esquina opuesta, debajo de un jarrón con jazmines, el aparato comenzó a imprimir en una hoja en blanco.

"Debe ser el dibujo de Zet del día, ¿me lo traes por favor?", pidió Izumi.

Como si fuera resorte, Kotaro saltó hacia la impresora, agarró la hoja impresa y se la llevó a la chica.

Vio de reojo que se trataba de un digimon bebé, un Pabumon.

"Es la evolución anterior a Motimon, un Pabumon... es el que sale del digihuevo que se convertirá en un Tentomon", me explicó muy animada, "Zetaro dice que no importa de quién sea mi bebé, porque éste tendrá a un Pabumon como compañero digital y con eso bastará para él".

"Zetaro es sin duda muy bondadoso", atinó a decir el hijo mediano del Sorato.

"Soji también lo aceptará", agregó la pelirroja, "los dos desean que yo sea feliz y dicen que lamentan haberme presionado…".

"¿Presionado?", preguntó Kotaro.

"La razón por la que no sé de quién es mi bebé es porque salí con los dos casi al mismo tiempo… suena enfermo, pero fue un acuerdo de los tres… ellos querían dejar de pelear, querían que decidiera por mí misma, pero yo…".

"Tranquila, no hables de cosas que te duelen…"

"Pero yo nunca he sido capaz de elegir a uno sobre el otro. Zetaro Ichijouji y Soji Yagami son irremplazables para mí, nunca fui capaz de desechar a alguno para quedarme con el otro, fui egoísta… Aunque, la verdad es que mis malas decisiones me llevaron a salir con los dos y a ignorar sus sentimientos, quizás, al final, nunca los amé verdaderamente", dijo con mucho temblor en la voz.

"O quizás todavía los amas a los dos", contradijo, de repente, Kotty, "uno no puede limitar los sentimientos de amor a una persona, así no aplica para todos los humanos, ¿no crees?".

"No sé…".

"Tal vez significa que los quieres mucho, pero ninguno de ellos es tu predestinado ¿No será eso?".

"No sé si creer en lo predestinado", objeto Osen con su tono racional, "No aplica para mí ni para mi forma de pensar… lo único que sé es que voy a tener a un bebé y sólo uno de los dos será el papá".

"¿Te quedarás con el que sea el papá?".

"No lo sé, pienso que sería injusto para quien no lo sea, peor a la vez quiero que el bebé tenga una figura paterna".

"O-chan, ¿tú decidiste salir con los dos al mismo tiempo?", preguntó con cautela el pelirrojo.

"Lo más triste es que fue un acuerdo de los tres, no sé cómo pude aceptarlo… quizás me pareció fácil… es algo muy _open mind_, ¿no crees?".

"Sí que lo es", sinceró el pelirrojo, "pero no por ello es malo".

"Zet y Soji sienten muchos remordimientos, por eso me envían los regalos. No obstante, en el fondo lo que quieren es resultar ganadores de la contienda, ¿verdad?", ella suspiró, "es lo normal, les gustaría que fuera su bebé… pero yo… yo lo único que deseo es que él pueda nacer sano".

"¿Estás muy mal? ¿Has tenido que usar oxígeno? ¿Es que te ha dado asma otra vez?", cuestionó preocupado el pelirrojo.

"Cuando supe que me embaracé seguí trabajando… estaba muy emocionada con el trabajo, adoro la criptología y todo lo que conlleve descubrir claves… traté de no darle demasiada atención al embarazo, pero finalmente se me salió de las manos… mis padres me encontraron en un hospital de Kyoto hace una semana y me trasladaron a casa… mi padre tiene mucho miedo de que el bebé o yo fallezcamos, justo como sucedió con mi mamá".

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá, Osen-chan?"

"Yue".

"Estoy seguro de que Yue-san no permitirá que nada malo les pase a ti y al bebé", comentó Kotaro, "también sé que Zetaro, Soji y tú resolverán esta situación de modo que el bebé sea feliz… Osen-chan, tú tampoco debes culparte, ¡es ahora cuando más te debes dedicar a sonreír!".

Osen Izumi asintió, ella misma se sobó la pancita.

"Tienes razón".

"Entiendo que no quieras contarle a tus padres que saliste con los dos chicos en tiempos similares, pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzaste, no estabas haciendo nada malo… incluso, a como conozco a Soji-san, seguramente él se los propuso a ti y a Zet".

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza. Kotaro la abrazó.

"El amor no es una utopía… es un sentimiento que trabajamos y moldeamos con nuestras acciones y emociones… cuando menos lo esperes lo sentirás plenamente y no tendrás problemas para decidir…".

"¿Y mientras tanto?", preguntó Osen.

"Estarás muy ocupada siendo mamá, Osen-chan".

"Sí… quiero hacerlo bien, nunca he sido muy maternal, pero quiero hacerlo bien", admitió, exasperada, "Kotty-kun, nunca dejes crecer tanto un triángulo amoroso… al final nadie es plenamente feliz, lucha siempre para que el amor no sea un triángulo".

Kotty quedó helado y sintió un escalofrío. Lentamente le asintió a su amiga, lentamente comprendió por qué su hermana le permitió hablar con Osen Izumi.

O

Kotaro Ishida no quiso saber los detalles de la plática entre su hermana y Benjamín Tachikawa.

Bastaba con verle a May las manos rojas para saber que había cacheteado a Ben; bastaba con verle las cejas fruncidas para saber que la rubia le había dado una lección al principito.

Salieron de la casa de los Izumi igual de tensos que como entraron, aunque Kotaro sentía que había aprendido una lección después de haber hablado con Osen.

Sobre todo, el consejo de la pelirroja sobre los triángulos amorosos le causaba taquicardia, quizás porque sonaba como una premonición.

¿Construirían un drama de telenovela su hermano, Hikaru y él? ¿Sería capaz de deshacer el triángulo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Sacudió la cabeza y se tocó el pecho mientras caminaba con su hermana rumbo a su departamento. Si Kotaro se ponía a pensar, no tenía ni la más remota idea de si estaba enamorado realmente de Hikaru Yagami.

Recordaba con ansiedad los labios de la adolescente y el calor de la piel de ésta, pero al mismo tiempo la imagen del rostro de su hermano le desgarraba la piel. Sencillamente todo parecía un mal sueño, aunque su situación era por demás tonta si se comparaba con la de Osen.

"Gracias por llevarme a casa de O-chan, hermana", dijo en bajito, mientras Mayumi abría la puerta de su viejo hogar.

"Me alegra, espero que a ella le haya hecho bien también", fue la aportación de May.

"Eso no lo sé, pero hablamos sobre triángulos amorosos y no supe qué aconsejarle".

Mayumi encendió las luces de su antigua casa. Los hermanos se descalzaron y, cuando entraron, vieron a Takumi Ishida, el menor de los tres, recostado en su piano de cola.

"Triángulos amorosos…", repitió Takumi, observando con aparente frialdad a su hermanos mayores, "¿de qué material son los triángulos amorosos, Kotaro-oniisan?".

"Tk, hola… yo…"

"Los triángulos amorosos son de sangre y saben a limón con sal", dijo, luego recorrió las teclas del piano con un movimiento brusco, pero musical.

"Escucha hermanito, nosotros no debemos… no debemos pelear así, no por esas circunstancias", empezó a decir Kotaro.

Takumi sonrió, dejó a un lado su piano y se acercó a sus hermanos.

"¿Por evitar triángulos amorosos no quieres pelear conmigo?", preguntó.

"Así es", respondió el pelirrojo.

"Qué cobarde eres", opinó Takumi.

"¡Y tú, qué idiota eres, mocoso!", Mayumi agarró a Tk de la oreja y lo zarandeó, "¿es que estoy pintada en la pared? ¿o por qué demonios no me saludas?".

Takumi pestañeó, miró a su hermana y aunque su gesto no cambió en absoluto, comenzó a sudar.

"Estoy por hacer una declaración de guerra a mi hermano Kotaro… las salamandras pueden esperar a que llegue la primavera mimetizándose en los copos de nieve", comentó con molestia.

"Yo no soy ninguna salamandra, así que no puedo esperar. Soy prioridad sobre cualquier guerra absurda que esté diseñando tu cerebrito de bebé".

"Desgraciadamente tienes razón", acordó Takumi, abrazando sin gusto a su hermana mayor, "Eres como la Organización de Naciones Unidas".

Mayumi asintió.

"¿Y sabes, grosso modo, lo que hace ese organismo?... te lo diré lo sepas o no: detiene las guerras insensatas entre países hermanos", explicó a Tk, el cual ya estaba más alto que ella.

Takkun resopló. Miró detenidamente a Kotaro, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada con fuerza.

"Cómprate un escudo, aniki", dijo, "Si no lo aclaramos, empuñaré la espada".

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Kotaro, mientras una gota de sudor le corría por la frente a pesar de que estaban en invierno.

"He cumplido con papá, he sido claro contigo, he sido muy claro… joder… necesito oír música", fue la respuesta de Takumi, aunque más bien lo que dijo se escuchó como un monólogo.

Frunció el rostro y cuando ya no pudo con su presencia frente a sus consanguíneos, corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

Kotaro se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió los ojos.

"¡Por supuesto que no has sido claro conmigo, Takumi!, se quejó Kotty.

"No le pidas peras al olmo, sabes muy bien que Takumi siempre habla con frases raras, has tenido más de 16 años para aprender a comprender las ideas principales de su lenguaje", Mayumi puso los ojos en blanco y se masajeó las sienes, "Es simple, lo que quiere Tk es que te decidas o no a contender por el amor de Hikaru. Quiere que sea una pelea justa para no perderte".

"¡Ni siquiera he dicho si quiero luchar por Hikaru!... ella, Karu-chan, es sólo una niña, es verdad que nos besamos pero… yo… realmente… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos después de ver lo que pasó con el caso de O-chan".

"Kotty, tú eres quien es todo un caso", se desesperó Mayumi, "pero allá tú… Tk es un chico fácil de comprender aunque no lo parezca, sólo quiere honestidad de tu parte, ya depende de ti si quieres crecer, y, sobre todo, ya depende de Hikaru si quiere seguir jugando con fuego".

El mediando de los Ishida quiso responder al regaño de su hermana pero el móvil de ésta de nuevo los interrumpió. De nueva cuenta era Taiki Yagami, el esposo de May.

Kotaro vio que su hermana le hacía una seña para que lo esperara y caminó lejos de él. El joven le asintió con torpeza. Se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban en casa… ¿acaso su padre había ido a buscar a su mamá al trabajo?

No supo responderse. Sólo se supo perdido en su propia casa, sintió como si no hallase su propio corazón.

Se sacó la cadenita con la estrella Saeko y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Después deambuló hasta el balcón y se puso a mirar las estrellas de verdad, no a las de su cuarto.

Los astros quemándose a toda velocidad en medio del cielo no terminaron de hacerle comprender su situación. En cierta medida, la figura fluorescente que colgaba de su cuello tenía más sentido que cualquier estrella.

Mayumi salió al balcón y le arrojó un suéter rojo, para que no se enfriara.

Kotaro la percibió sana, fuerte y a la vez un poco fría, como Marte. Luego miró al firmamento y percibió al planeta enrojecido y perfecto, como el amor de sus padres, como su hermana mayor.

"Tú eres mi Marte, hermana", admitió conmovido, poniéndose el abrigo.

"¿Tengo qué decirte que eres mi Venus, Kotty?", preguntó ella con su humor negro.

"Quizás… después de todo esos dos planetas recibieron las huellas de mi papá en su suelo".

O

Fin del capítulo cuatro

O

Gracias por leer. Se que este capítulo estuvo largo y no pasó gran cosa con la trama principal, pero tenía la necesidad de escribir sobre la fraternidad entre los hermanos Ishida antes de lanzarlos a cualquier guerra… quería que Mayumi viniera de visita con sus hermanos y los opacara con su genialidad… y claro, me apetecía escribir escenas de posibles futuros sobre personajes como Ben Tachikawa y Osen Izumi (quienes, contrario a Toshi y Sei Takaishi, no tienen la vida resuelta, al menos no todavía).

Pienso que todo es un aprendizaje para Kotaro y yo, por mi parte, me relajo con el sufrimiento de mis personajes… no apareció Hikaru, pero Takumi no se quedó con las ganas de hablar en la última parte… a veces lo pongo demasiado hosco o intratable, pero ya me encargaré de explicar mejor lo que siente el personaje y su singular manera de pensar.

Quedan muchas dudas importantes que comenzarán a explicarse en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Kotaro está realmente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su hermano? ¿De ser así, los hermanos Ishida se declararán la guerra? ¿Por qué Sora parece enferma? ¿Qué piensa Taichi Yagami de que dos Ishida peleen por el amor de su hijita menor? Y lo más importante, ¿qué demonios sucede en la mente de Hikaru?

La trama principal ya se trabajará con más ímpetu, así como la situación de Sora, aunque podremos seguir sabiendo sobre otros personajes que ustedes conocieron en mi trilogía de la Fusión Prohibida.

Saludos,

CC.

PD. Espero su comentarios y sugerencias.


End file.
